


The Wolf Soars on Eagle Wings

by Azurehue22



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Stormwind, Varian - Freeform, World of Warcraft - Freeform, Wow, Wrynn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurehue22/pseuds/Azurehue22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's it like to be alone for so long, and to meet someone that completely turns your life around?</p><p>(On indefinite hiatus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting really tired of the massive amount of nasty messages regarding this work. Because of this, I'm only allowing registered users to read it from now on. It's really sapped a lot of my drive to even finish it.
> 
> While I don't believe what they say at all, I still don't like receiving the messages, and AO3 won't do anything about it.

  
It was thunder that had woken him up. A particularly loud, booming CRACK echoed throughout the darkened halls of the keep, waking him from his repeated nightmares. He listened to the rain pound against the window; so violently he felt it might shatter, before tossing the covers aside and getting up.  
He crossed over the window, peering out of the foggy glass to see lightning fork the sky and pierce the spires of his city. Another crack of thunder, louder still, shook through him, and despite it, he smiled. He was used to storms; they were a constant reality living in Stormwind. This one, however, was incredible.

  
There was no going back to sleep now. He eyed his bed; the covers were a sweat soaked, tangled mess from his violent dreaming, and he had no wish to repeat them. He pulled on a linen shirt and pants before walking through the empty halls. Torches flickered and snapped as he walked by them and rain leaked through unsealed crevices in the ancient walls; this was the one area of the keep that hadn't been destroyed in the first war.  
His feet took an automatic path, allowing his mind to wander has he stepped bare foot up rough wooden stairs towards the battlements, thinking about war, about taxes, about leadership. Thunder shook the spire; he gripped the railing tightly, quickening his pace. He wanted to be in that downpour. He didn't know why; it was foolish, insane even, with the lightning, but he wanted it.

  
He stepped out into the gale. Rain lashed at his face, whipping his hair which he quickly bundled up and tossed aside. It was a welcome relief; fighting against the wind gave his body something to do, and his mind something to focus on. He reached out towards the stone battlements, pulling himself to the edge; watched as lightning sprang down, licking one of the many lightning rods before pulling back up. The following thunder deafened him. He peered below. The castle front was a large staircase, which laid behind two solid, twenty-foot high oak doors. Presently, those doors were open; so rarely were they shut. The keep was open to visitors at all times.

  
Despite this, it was rare anyone attended the library or courtyard so late at night; it was well past eleven, and even on calm nights people were in bed by this time.  
So why was a figure staggering about down below? He strained his eyes, trying to figure out what it was. It was a woman, that was clear. She seemed to be hurt, or confused. She reached out in vain for the white wall surrounding the stairs, only to fall into a massive puddle that enveloped her. He watched for a few moments after, praying she'd get up.

  
She didn't. Varian acted quickly.

He thundered down the stairs, racing towards the entrance. Guards shouted after him in alarm, rushing with him towards the storm. The doors to the castle entrance were shut, though his guards, guessing where he wanted to go, opened them swiftly without him asking. He raced outside, back into the gale.  
He stomped through icy puddles of rainwater. She was passed out, and would drown if not rescued. He picked her up, unconcerned with the guards shocked faces and shouts of dismay. She was thin, so very thin. Her blonde hair stuck to her face; obscuring it from him. He ran towards the kitchens; there was a fire lit there at all times; she could warm up there. So focused was he that he nearly ran into his servant, Bathilda, who sputtered.

  
     "My King! What is the matter?" Her eyes widened when she saw the girl.

  
     "I heard thundering footsteps that could only be yours! You saw her outside, then?"

  
Out of breath, he nodded, pushing past her. Doting and well passed middle aged, Bethilda had been the Wrynns servant since he was a small child. She ran to get blankets. He settled the woman in a chair by the crackling hearth. She was rousing; her eyes widened when she saw him.  
      "M-m-my..!" She stammered. He pulled up a chair near her.  
"It's alright. You're alright." He peeled her soaking hair away from her face; her entire body was wracked in nervous shivers.   
     "You nearly drowned." He managed. She was beautiful; that much was certain. Despite her starved appearance, she had piercing green eyes that shone with a fire he didn't expect. A feeling he hadn't felt in years threatened to overcome him, and he fought it down.   
"Th-thank you, my lord."

  
     "Don't-Just Varian." He couldn't stand hearing the formality from her. Everything about her was perfect. It was too much.  
"Shoo!" His head snapped up, anger flashing in his eyes, before noticing Bethilda, who carried a teetering pile of blankets and spare clothes.  
     "She needs to undress and warm up and you can't be here. Go make yourself something to eat!" She smiled warmly at him, and he stood up, eyeing the woman he as did so.  
"Can I...Can I get your name, first?" Nerves? Why now?  
     "Kay-Kayleigh...My- I mean, Varian..." She didn't meet his eyes. He back up a few steps, before turning around and exiting into the pantry.

 

 

 

          He left puddles as he walked out, and Bethilda nearly fell on one as she carried Kayleigh a mug of hot cider. Kayleigh took it with shaking hands, her mind reeling that she had been rescued by the King of all people. Not only that, but...  
What had she been doing on the Castle Steps? She wracked her brain, but couldn't remember as to why on Azeroth she had been there, at this time of night...in this bad of a storm!  
        "My dear...I know you've been through a rough time." the doting old lady comforted her, a hand on her blanketed shoulder. "But why were you there? In this weather!"  
"I...I've no idea, madam."  
       She waved a hand. "It's Behtilda m'dear, nothing else'll do. Where do you live?"  
"I..." she started, biting her lip. "No where. I have no home." Bethilda looked at her, sadness in every wrinkle.  
       "I...I'm very sorry. Here." She handed her a luxurious night gown; it was violet with lace trim. Kayleigh touched the fabric gently; it was soft, yet cool. Mageweave.  
"I couldn't possibly."

  
"You can hardly stay in those clothes, dear. C'mon!" She turned her back as Kayleigh gingerly stripped off her soaking clothes, which she deposited on the hearth. She dried herself best she could before slipping on the nightgown. It felt like she was wearing nothing at all, though was surprisingly warm.  
      "How can I thank you?" She smiled at Bethilda, who smiled.  
"Don't thank me. Thank Varian, whom...ah." Varian had poked his head into the room at his name. His hair was still soaking wet, dripping water on the floor and adding to the mess.  
      "You need to change as well, my king!"

  
"In due time, Bethilda." Noticing she was changed, he crossed over to her. Kayleigh couldn't help but notice just how handsome he was. Even soaking wet, with his hair a massive tangle, he was simply gorgeous. She had seen her King before, of course, but only from a great distance. All she knew of him was his exploits and great deal of effort to secure a future for humanity, which always looked so bleak. Many people spoke ill of him, but just as many people defended him. All she knew was that under his rule; no matter of beast, demon, or orc stepped foot in Stormwind. It was safe here; unlike any other place on this war torn Earth.

She looked up at him. My, he was tall.   
     "You feeling better?" He asked. Genuine concern laced his piercing blue eyes. She found her own locked to his.  
"Much...I have your servant to thank for it." He chuckled.  
     "Bethilda is a lot more than a servant. More of a stand-in mother." He sat down in the chair opposite of her. Behtilda came and wrapped a blanket over his shoulders before moving off to brew a pot of tea.  
"I'm...I'm very lucky you found me." She managed, still staring into his eyes. He was similarly transfixed.  
     "I couldn't sleep. Storm woke me up. I'm glad I found you when I did."   
"I'm sorry, I don't know why I was there. I must have just been wandering; I don't have a place to-."  
      "You're homeless?" She heard the bite in his voice, and recognized that it was directed at himself, not her. He blamed himself.  
"Yes...I am."  
      "Did you used to have a place to live?"   
"I was a florist, down by the Mage District. The War in Northrend drew much of my business away..."  
      "I'm...deeply sorry." He finally looked away.  
"Not you're fault. People have no need for flowers when undead roam the land." She shivered unvoluntarily.

  
They sat in a nervous silence until Bethilda came with tea.  
    "You need to change, Varian."

  
"Later..." He gritted his teeth, taking the mug and saucer. Kayleigh handed her her empty cider mug, taking the warm tea between her hands.She noticed it was peacebloom and silverleaf; great for nerves and stress. She drank deeply. Varian didn't touch his.  
     "Drink up! I gave you cider." She barked from the pantry. He smiled wryly.  
"Listen." He leaned in, snaring her eyes with his own again.  
      "I don't want you going back out there. Stay here, alright?" He seemed to be choosing his words carefully, deliberatly. She nodded slowly.  
"We have plenty of room."  
      "I really don't want to impose..." She bit her lip. Stay the night, in the keep? She could hardly breathe.   
"You're not. Please, you can't go back out there." He stood up, placing his untouched cidar on the mantle.  
      "I'll show you the room." He brushed passed her. He walked tall and proud; though not like he was trying. It was just...him. She fought down her attraction. There was no reason to have such feelings for a man she would never have.

  
He had thought it all out in the pantry. He would ask her to stay; but not for how long. He'd make sure to say she was welcome, and that he didn't want her back out that storm. Finding out she was homeless was a bigger boone, though it cut through his heart. He felt personally responsible for all the homeless at the cost of the Northrend War. Taxes were at an all time high; all of it going towards military efforts. He wanted so desperately for it to be over, but...that's not how the world worked.

  
Still, it allowed her to stay as long as he wished. What could she say in argument? Of course, he'd let her go if she wanted it...though something told him as he looked into her eyes that she wanted to stay as much as he wanted her too.  
He walked up the staircase towards winding halls that lead from room to room; in better times, they held nobles and the many extended members of families. Now...they held storage. They passed the armory; armored figures like ghosts against the faint light. He lead her up another staircase, until reaching a wide, open hallway lined with tapestries. All were ancient, dating back before the first war.

"This place doesn't seem like much of a palace..." He heard her say. He smiled.  
      "The Wrynns have never been one for extravagance. The bare stone is all we need." He turned towards a tapestry that outlined his family tree. She in turn looked at it, her lips slightly parted.  
"This was made shortly after I was born." He brushed a knuckle at his name at the bottom.  
      "Anduin isn't here." he added.  
"Your family seemed very lucky with the sons." She remarked. He let out a laugh.  
     "I never noticed that." His eyes traced down the family lines. Landen, Adamant, Llane, Varian...Anduin. All sons. No siblings.  
"I guess we lean towards boys..." He jerked his head down the hallway. He was drier now; his hair stuck less and seemed to be in a massive tangle on top of his head. He'd deal with it later. She followed him to the end of the hallway, where a massive bay window overlooked a lake and pristine, snow capped mountains.

  
"Here we are..." He announced, nerves sending tingles through out his hands and legs. He busied himself with the door.  
"Might be dusty...no one's ever in here."

  
It was a large, airy room. A small bed was tucked into the corner, along with a large chest of drawers, a table and chair, and a wardrobe. A painting of a dragon fighting a knight hung on the wall over the table. She turned and smiled at him.  
"I...don't know how to thank you."  
"You don't have too. I'll see you in the morning." He looked at her for a moment longer, before tearing his gaze from hers and awkwardly backing out of the room.   
As he shut the door, he asked himself why he was doing this.   
_For her safety, of course_. He mentally chided himself. No... that's not the only reason.

_You want her. Desperately_. He walked towards his own quarters, swallowing hard as he nudged open the door.

No...he couldn't deny that. He did want her. She gave him feelings he hadn't felt in ages. He'd never been able to act on them before...Tiffin was pregnant and...had just given birth...and then...He threw back his covers so violently they fell to the floor. Grumbling, he picked them up. Untying his hair and pulling off his now dry, if wrinkled, clothes, he slipped underneath the covers.

 

What harm was it...He wanted to get to know her.

  
_You want to bed her..._ his mind repeated, over and over again.

He gritted his teeth. He wouldn't deny them, but that wasn't the only reason he wanted her near. The future only knew what path she held for him.  
Turning over, he fell into a much more restful sleep as the storm raged outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Breakfast Fit for a King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying a new narrative style, so forgive me if it seems odd. This story takes place through a few different perspectives so you get the whole picture.

She woke to the sound of birds singing and the low, light murmur of machinery from the distant dwarven district. Opening an eye, she noticed the smooth stone ceiling, patterned here and there with cracks from age, and grey-white walls. She was enveloped in a soft, if a bit dusty, bed with sheets of fine silk. It all felt so foreign, so wrong.

It felt good.

She swung upright in bed, wide awake and nervous. She was in the Keep! She'd been saved by the King himself! Images and memories came flooding back to her. His shocking blue eyes...She blinked, looking down. The nightgown she was wearing, it wasn't her own, given to her by the kind maid Bethilda. Speaking of which...

A knock came at the door, and without waiting for an answer, Bethilda bustled in, a tray in her hands and clothes over each arm. She seemed extremely happy about something. Clutching her hands between the soft cloth of her nightgown, Kayleigh opened her mouth to speak.

  
"Ah dear. I was hoping you were awake. I took the liberty of bringing you some tea and a change of clothes for today...by the light I hope they fit..." She bit her lip for a moment, before turning her face to her.  
"I was about your size when I was younger...age makes us all heavy..." She eyed herself in the full length mirror for a second, before grinning and approaching her with the tray.  
"Go ahead and drink, and then put these on! The King would like to see you for breakfast!"  
Kayleigh, who had already taken a sip of the sweet tea, almost spat it out in alarm. Dining with the King?   
"Nothing to be nervous about." Bethilda grinned, sitting beside her.

  
"That's easy for you to say." Kayleigh managed a smile, blowing on the steaming liquid. Her stomach was in knots.  
"Really dear...It is good to have a woman in the keep. Besides the other maids such as myself, theres no one else to really...speak too." She tutted.  
"Varian is such a grouch and Anduin is so immersed in his studies." Kayleigh gave her a sidelong glance.  
"A grouch?"

  
"My, he can be. He's been that way since...well, he was..." She couldn't quite finish the words, her sentence trailing off. Kayleigh assumed she meant when King Varian had returned home with a dragons head on his ship. That had been quite a day.  
"He was certainly pleasant last night." She blushed pink at the words.  
"Oh, I don't mean to speak ill of him; I've known him since he was a lad and he's good man." Behtilda seemed to think she had said too much and suddenly got up off the bed, laying her garments down beside her.  
"There. I'll leave you be. I'll come back in five to get you." She smiled as she made her way out.  
  
Kayleigh set down her tea, looking at the clothes; it was a simple two-piece dress, not unlike the kind she used to wear in better days. She slipped out of her nightgown, pulling on the slip and buttoning up the bodice, before looking at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was a mess, her eyes were blotchy...she was in no way fit for an audience with the King...but he'd seen her at her worse last night...she couldn't get less than that. As she continued to brood, Bethilda came back in.  
"C'mon now. Food will be ready in a minute or two." She followed, butterflies dancing around her naval. She followed the maid down the same path she took with Varian last night, back into the kitchen. It was merry and bright; a fire crackling in a hearth. Cooks, the lead she presumed the one barking out orders, milling about preparing the days meals. They paid the two no mind as they crossed into the dining area, which was sparse, though just as brightly lit by a large candle chandelier. A large painting of who she presumed was King Llane decorated the farthest wall. Presently, only one person was there. A boy, whom she assumed was Prince Anduin, his nose stuck in a book and one hand clutching a mug of cider. He looked up as they entered.  
Eyes wide, he looked to Bethilda for explanation.

  
"Dear Prince...They is Kayleigh. She'll be joining you for breakfast." She explained quickly the events of last night, and Kayleigh noted how calm and composed the young Prince was. After the short and rather dramatized story (Or so Kayleigh thought.) He turned his gaze to her.  
"It's a pleasure having you here." She noted the intelligence behind the eyes, and the fact he was inferring a great deal between the the relationship between herself and his father.  
"Father hasn't arrived yet...not sure what's keeping, actually."  
Bethilda smiled and left, leaving Kayleigh to stand awkwardly at the doorway. Anduin stood up, offering her a chair. She took it, glad to get off her feet. She seemed less...stupid, sitting down. She glanced around for some topic, but Anduin had that covered.

  
"So...what did you do, before...before last night?" He asked. He had piercing blue eyes just like his fathers, but his face was foreign to her; she supposed he got that from his mother.   
"I was a florist in the Trade District; next to Trias Cheese. I believe you've bought a few bouquets from me. Unfortunately business has been very..." She breathed deep. "Slow...and..."  
"And with the high taxes for war, you couldn't afford to stay in business." Sharp mind, quick wit. She stared.  
"I'm really sorry."

  
"You're father saved my life."   
"I...I'm glad he did. I can tell you're-."  
Varian barged into the dining room, his hair up in a very messy top knot and his face flustered. He stopped when he saw her. Thankfully, Anduin rescued his nervous father.  
"Father! What kept you?" Varian took his place at the head of the table, in a chair cut exactly like the rest.  
"Overslept." He grunted, not meeting his eyes. Instead they locked on Kayleighs.  
"You sleep alright?"

  
"I...very well, Ki-...Varian." she replied.   
They fell into silence, and were saved by the arrival of breakfast served on simple plates though the helpings were hearty.  
"For the Prince, we know you love your pancakes and bacon." Anduin smiled, tucking a napkin into his collar.   
"My King, here you are." Salmon Eggs Benedict. She noticed his expression lighten slightly.   
"And for our special guest...we had no idea." They served her a mixed platter with the best looking food she'd laid eyes on. Toast, Ham, eggs, and bacon. They bowed slightly, and left the room.

 

Varian had laid awake in bed for hours. He watched the sun peek through the window, its sun shafts slowly illuminating the room until it was bathed in its soft golden glow. He wanted to get up, but at the same time, nerves held him in place as if he was tied down to a strapping table.  
He had told Bethilda earlier that he wanted Kayleigh to dine with them for breakfast, and all meals after that. She hadn't asked questions, but had a knowing look in her eyes that told him she knew how he felt about Kayleigh. He didn't even know the woman...  
Hence the breakfast. He fiddled with the covers, staring at the ceiling, counting cracks.

  
One... _'Well, you could get to know each other... fall in love with her..._ '  
Two... _'Love? Shit! No. That isn't an option...What about Tiffin?'_  
Three... _'She's been gone for years. It's alright to like someone else...'_  
Four... _'No! You promised her!'_  
Five... _'What? That I'd always love her? The truth?'_

Six...

He sat bolt upright. He shook his head, sending his now dry and completely frizzled hair flying over his face. He brushed it away angrily, getting up to find the brush not unlike a horse groomer.   
He dragged it through his rough tangle, anger coursing through him. At himself, at his thoughts, at Kayleigh, at Tiffin. Light, it was a confusing mess and he didn't know if he could handle it. He glanced at himself in the mirror.  
Battle scarred and care-worn. Bethilda had called him that. He supposed she was correct. He had no problems with rushing head long into battle; slitting throats and cleaving skulls, but ask him to court a woman and you were getting into trouble.

He had no idea what to do. Much less how to organize his thoughts on the situation. Tiffin would surely want him to move on, meet someone, and remarry, but his heart ached at the thought.  
Still, it ached for Kayleigh as well. Well, choose one, light damn it!   
His hair now slightly more tame, he threw it up in a loose knot over his head, tying it with a bit of twine before getting dressed.

He'd be late to breakfast, that he knew, but he hoped Kayleigh wouldn't think less of him. He smiled slightly as he thought of something. Anduin would be there, and the two could get to know each other while he agonized over his internal struggle. He chuckled darkly as he pulled off his shirt. He again looked in the mirror.  
This view wasn't any better. Scars littered his body, cutting through body hair on his chest and slicing his back in two with three bright slashes. His ribs were decorated with a collection of marks that criss-crossed back and forth, bringing him back to the intense battles he'd been in. So many fights, so many battles. So many dead by his hands, he couldn't keep track. He shook his head, grunting to himself before finishing his morning routine.

He walked through the kitchen with the normal cheery "Good Mornings" he received from the cooks every day, pressing his way through the door to see her sitting there, across from Anduin, speaking about something or another. They seemed to be getting along quite well, which heartened him, though she was so beautiful...it momentarily paralyzed him until the voice of his son broke him out of it.

As he sat there eating breakfast and engaging with Kayleigh, he was thankful he had Anduin for the millionth time. His son was a buoy of stability in his life, and was always there when he needed him. Overall, it had been a great time. She was wonderful; compassionate, driven, and he saw the subtle spark in her eyes that told him despite her circumstances, she was fiery.   
"Well...I...I better get back to my room." She excused herself, meaning to get up, but Varian caught her arm. She glanced back, blushing pink. He didn't know what he'd been wanting to say, and thought wildly for something to do with her. Again, Anduin came to his rescue.   
"Have you seen the rest of the Keep?" His eyes lit up when she shook her head no.  
Varian smiled.

  
"I'll show you around." He glanced at Anduin who excused himself hurriedly and left. Brows slightly knitted, he led Kayleigh out of the dining room, just in time to see Anduin bounding up the stairs towards the court.  
"He seemed excited."  
"I can tell he likes you quite a bit." She smiled, sighing in relief.  
"This is all so wonderful. I don't deserve it."  
"On the contrary..." He started. She glanced behind herself, her eyes meeting his.  
"I think you do."


	3. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to Know Each Other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some places I write about in this fiction are not shown in game. The Keep in general is much larger, and so is Stormwind which has sprawling roads and back alleys. Merchant tents and hundreds of stores filled to the brim with a variety of goods. It's impossible to put this in a game, so naturally WoW doesn't show it all.

It was an enjoyable experience. Varian, while appearing serious and composed in public, was sarcastic and witty in private. It was exactly Kayleigh's sense of humor, and she felt at ease around her monarch. It still was odd to her, however, that he was keeping her around. She didn't feel like a prisoner at all, more of an honored guest. She was a commoner! She was nothing!

She felt the need to bring up her status again as they walked among the parapets. The wind blew hard this high up, tossing her hair about. She had braided it earlier; and as it came loose it twirled around her, a whirlwind of hair. She bundled it up quickly, looking at Varian, who appeared pensive while leaning on one of the battlements.

"Varian I..." He looked at her quickly, spinning around so quickly it almost startled her.  
"This has been so wonderful but-"  
"I want you here, Kayleigh." The words were blurted, cutting across her. She stared. He blushed slightly. Breaking her gaze, he turned towards his city again.

"There's no place for you to go...are you so eager to leave?" He seemed guarded. She shook her head, placing her hand close to his. She didn't want to leave. Ever.   
"No. I just...I don't want to impose."  
"You aren't. Trust me, it's good for everyone here to have someone fresh in the keep." He still was determined to not meet her gaze. She watched his cheeks flush, his jaw set. The wind whipped his hair around, covering him for a moment. She wanted nothing more than to sweep it away, but stomped that notion quickly.  
"It's good for Anduin, it's good for the help. And I..." he finally turned to look at her.  
"I just...want you here." She smiled, locking her hands together in her skirts.  
"I'm incredibly honored."

  
"That makes two of us." He smiled slightly. She leaned against the battlements then, looking out at the city. It was odd, seeing it from way up here; almost like looking through a spyglass. Everything was so small and tiny.  
"I mostly stayed in the Trade District...people would always give me a place to sleep, but I could never impose too long." She found herself talking.  
"Food wasn't hard to come by...people pitied me." She gnashed her teeth.  
"I'm not one to take pity...but an empty stomach changes people."

"I was a slave, once. I know what hunger can do to you." She turned to him in shock. He shook his head.   
"I forget, not many people know my past." His fingers curled around the granite.   
"You don't need to tell me. I'm practically a stranger." He chuckled.  
"The information is hardly a secret; plenty of people know. Just not everybody." The wind picked up. Clouds on the horizon flashed lightning. Distant thunder met their ears.  
"Let's get back inside, I'll tell you more later."

  
He found the tour enlightening. She wasn't afraid to ask questions, or even speak her mind. She made him smile, something he only found himself doing when Anduin was nearby. He was aware he was putting off important duties; ever since he had declared war on the Horde in Undercity, things had been growing more and more tense. It had come to his attention through his network of spies that Thrall was stepping down as Warchief...for whatever reason, and leaving the young Garrosh Hellscream in his place. He was familiar with that name, knew how much human blood Grom had spilled. He hoped that his son had a more level head.

  
He lead her through a few more corridors, ending up in court. It was empty currently, which suited him just fine. Sniffling nobles with their luxurious robes and haughty attitudes were above his pay grade at the moment.   
"I had noticed your garden. It's amazing." She ran ahead. He grinned, her excitement was contagious.   
"It's hardly as grand as it once was." he leaned against a pillar, watching her.   
"Still, they keep it up as best they could."

  
"Could use more roses...and the tulips are dying." She bent to examine a leaf.  
"I knew you were florist, but I had no idea you had such an interest in gardening." She grinned at him.  
"It's a hobby of mine; hard to do in the depths of the city. Since you want me to stay..." She turned back to the flowers.  
"Could I...?" She started, her hands cradling the failing bloom of a bright orange blossom. His heart leapt.  
"Of course." He knelt beside her.   
"I'm sure this garden will look great in no time under your tender care." She reached and grabbed his hands. He went pink at her touch; no one touched him but Anduin and sometimes Bethilda without express permission and his knowledge.   
"Thank you! It..." Realizing her blunder, she pulled away, looking terrified. He reached back for her small hands, encompassing them in his own. Rain started to fall. Thick, heavy drops fell on their faces.  
"Whatever makes you happy. C'mon, before we get drenched."

He was still reeling at her touch. Electricity had shot through him, jolting him like nothing had before. Tiffin had never affected him that way...perhaps because by the time he grew to love her, they were already so comfortable with each other.

Or perhaps because Kayleigh was something entirely different. A commoner, a fresh face, someone teeming with life and energy, two things he desperately needed. He lead her up the stairs, to an alcove he had claimed as his own in the rebuild so many years ago. It was mostly empty, save for a hard couch and a couple of cushions. A small shelf carried a haphazard array of books of different sizes, and on the far end, a large window the shape of a half-circle let them see the fury of the storm. It jut out a bit from the actual room, and this was covered in a mattress and blankets.   
"This your area?" She asked.  
"When I get time to myself." He replied.  
"Sure you don't mind me invading it?" She smiled, taking a seat on one of the few chairs. Varian had been in the midst of lighting lamps, and turned around, smiling.

"Invade away." He had taken her here with the express purpose of not being disturbed. This area of the keep wasn't frequented, and he had no intention of leaving her just yet. Today had been a grand adventure and he wanted to savor it as long as he possibly could. He pulled up a chair, sitting across from her, as the storm raged outside.

They talked, and laughed until the last vestiges of sunlight left the sky, leaving it black and storm tossed. A soft knock at the door lulled them from their reverie.  
"Enter." Anduin poked his blonde head in. His eyes widened at Kayleigh for a moment, before looking at his father.  
"Dinner's been ready for the past ten minutes, father." Varian jumped up, pulling Kayleigh to her feet.   
"I'll be down in a moment. Take Kayleigh there, will you?" She glanced back at him, puzzled, but obliged. As the door closed, Varian couldn't help but feel his heart leap.

An odd sensation for him...but a good one, all the same.

 

 

Kayleigh felt elation rise within her as she descended into the dining area. What a wonderful day today had been! It had gone so perfectly, she felt it was a dream, but it was real! A real, beautiful time.   
"How did the tour go?" Anduin asked. He trailed his fingers along the stone walls absently.   
"It was wonderful. This place is a lot bigger than it looks." She replied, smiling. Anduin turned to grin at her. She saw a lot of his father in him, more than she had before.  
"It's full of secret passageways too. I'll show you sometime." She smiled wryly.  
"Not sure if your father would approve of that."

  
"Father forgets they exist. He'd never have a use for them."   
"Why is that?" They passed through the kitchen; the smells of dinner made her stomach grumble. It smelled like some sort of aromatic stew. Resisting the urge to take a peek at the bubbling cauldron in the fire place, she followed Anduin into the dining hall, taking a seat across from him. Food had already been laid out; though they couldn't touch it until Varian arrived.  
"My father would prefer to fight any attacker head on." Anduin answered, eyeing his food with longing.  
"I'm sure he'd have use for them; getting you out of the fray, for one."  
"I suppose your right..."

Varian entered, his stance oddly confident compared to the mornings.  
"You don't need to wait for me to start eating." He chuckled, sweeping hair out of his face." Kayleigh blushed, picking up her fork. It was indeed a stew; tender beef surrounded by root vegetables; a side dish with mashed apples and cinnamon completed the dish.  
  
They ate in silence for awhile, though thankfully, a good one. Anduin seemed to be thinking heavily about a matter, and Varian just stared at the wall, his gaze unfocused. Kayleigh kept her eyes on her meal; she'd never tasted better. She'd wanted to learn to cook so badly...perhaps now she could.

"I don't think I've ever eaten a meal so great." She smiled, setting down her fork finally. Varian snapped back to Azeroth, his gaze fixed on her.  
"You can thank Robbie Flay. Best chef around."  
"He even prepares different food for me..." Anduin started.  
"Anduin isn't a fan of seafood." The Prince shook his head animatedly. Kayleigh laughed.  
"It was catfish and crabs and salmon and...blech!" He wrinkled his nose.   
"Now I get beef or ham."   
"Spoiled boy." Varian muttered, though he was smiling.

There wasn't a dessert that night, so she followed the two upstairs. Anduin's quarters were in another wing; it seemed he preferred the other side of the keep to this ancient wing.  
"My old room leaked."

  
Varian took her hand before she left his side.  
"I very much enjoyed today." He was blushing again, but his face was set firm. She grinned at him.  
"As did I...Varian." She squeezed his hand before letting it fall, turning around and entering her room. When she was alone, she sighed. The elation of the day was still coursing through her. These odd, impossible feelings wanted to burst their way out of her chest.

Was it possible that she was desired by the King of Stormwind? By a man so wonderful? She shook her head in disbelief, pulling off her dress and slipping into her nightgown. Then again...what other reason did he have of keeping her here? Whatever it was...she liked it.

 


	4. A Day in the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayleigh finds a home for herself in the keep, and work to do.

Varian slept incredibly well that night; his dreams were nothing if not peaceful. It was the first really -good- sleep he'd had in a very long while. He laid awake for some time, trying not to think about the coming day. He couldn't skive off his work anymore; there were things to do and he had to get them done.

He rubbed his eyes with his palms, wishing the sunlight would creep back under the horizen and give him a few more precious hours of sleep. What had he dreamt about, anyways? It was calm...peaceful...Nothing like the usual revisit of his fathers murder. Shaking his head, he threw back the covers, preparing for the day.

Kayleigh had been awake for a few hours. She'd thrown on an old gown she'd insisted Bethilda lend her; the woman had been so thrilled at the prospect she allowed Kayleigh to go through all her older clothes she'd never gotten rid of. She'd found a perfect old gown with ratted edges for digging in the dirt.

She tiptoed down the staircase barefoot, and began work by the light of the moon. It was best to garden in the early morning, when everything was still fresh from the night with due and that morning chill hung in the air. Her breath came out in puffs of vapor as she weeded, tugging out stubborn vines that threatened to strangle the long standing trees. The sundial showed around nine in the morning when she finally looked up to the sound of footsteps.

"Working already? You're going to miss breakfast." She blushed, looking away. She had been meaning to clean up before Varian saw her, but she'd gotten lost in her work.   
"I didn't mean to garden for this long. Just got lost in my work, I suppose."  
"It already looks better." It was true; the weeds had been physically strangling the garden, and now the cleaner, brighter flowers stood out among the exposed earth and browns of stems and trunks. She wiped her forehead of sweat, covering it with earth.

"I'll be right down...I just need to clean up." She chuckled, brushing past him. She could feel his smile on her back, and grinning, she climbed the stairs.

She arrived clean and freshened up only 5 minutes later, noticing that the two of them had waited for her. Varian's eyes immedietly went to hers as she entered; as they locked gazes she saw Anduin looked at the two of them closely. She smiled shyly before sitting down.  
"Father says you've been gardening." Anduin leaned in, interested.  
"Yeah, I got up early to do it; best time. Everything is loose from the night and the morning chill gets the blood going."  
Anduin smiled. Breakfast today was a simple porriage with toast and an egg for all of them. She watched Varian out of the corner of her eye; his smirk was giving way to a smile with each word.  
"Are you going to continue after breakfast? Can I help?" She looked at him in surprise. The Prince of Stormwind, offering to get down on his knees and work the earth? He smiled.   
"It's not often I get to garden...In fact, never. I'd like to help. To learn." He eyed his father, who smiled outright, though said nothing.  
"I'd be delighted with some help. It's a big courtyard, after all." Anduin's eyes lit up. Varian opened his mouth to say something, though closed it with a slight frown.   
"Something wrong?" She asked, concerned.

  
"Nothing's wrong. Just...I have to attend to things today. I won't get to see you till much later." Again, he reddened slightly, though kept his face straight.   
"I suppose a King can only take so long of a break." She smiled, going back to her porriage.  
"It's quite alright Varian. I'm...honored you took so much time for me already." If he was red before, he was blushing scarlet now. Anduin looked between the two of them in curiosity. Kayleigh was worried that her feelings for Varian would upset the boy; he surely was on the side of his late mother and didn't want to cause a rift between the Varian and his son; however, she also knew that Varian would choose his son over her anyday. To her relief, Anduin grinned.  
"Can't skive off today. Especially with the odd things happening lately."  
Kayleigh looked up, grabbing another piece of toast from the table.  
"What's been going on, if I may ask?"

  
Varian looked up to speak, but Anduin cut in.  
"Earthquakes, floods. A tidal wave nearly destroyed Menethil harbor; luckily the waters didn't stay long. Only damaged a few buildings."  
"But it's throwing people into a panic. I'm not sure why all of the sudden these disasters are happening." Varian finished.  
"Shaman may know." Anduin offered, pushing his empty bowl further into the table.  
"I unfortunatly don't have any of those on hand." A wry smile crossed the Kings face.  
"I have to get started. This will probably take all day. As if the War in Northrend hasn't gotten people on edge enough..." He looked at Kayleigh, who smiled.  
"I'll see you later."  
As he exited the chamber, Anduin rose from his seat.  
"I'll change into something...different and meet you in the courtyard." She watched him exit as well, happiness bursting through her. She looked down at her empty plate, thinking about how surprised she was that Anduin wanted to garden, let alone spend time with her.  
'He must be accepting me...' She stood up, hurrying out of the room to change back into the drab and dirt stained dress she had on before.

When she arrived Anduin was already on his hands and knees looking at the plants. He seemed to be analyzing them carefully. When he spotted her, he pointed to a plant.  
"What's that?"  
She turned her gaze to the plant in question; a brilliant bush like plant with hundreds of tiny white flowers. She smiled, crossing to him.  
"Wild Steelbloom. It's quite rare around here."  
"Ah, thats why I didn't recognize it. Where did you learn about all these plants?"  
"My mother taught me. Plus, when I was a refugee in Lordearon, they have tons of plants not native to this region." She bent down, looking at the piece of the garden they were near.  
"This seems to hold plants native to Lordearon, actually. Interesting how this garden is laid out."  
"I think...my grandmother started it." Kayleigh remembered the tapestry.  
"Talia?"  
"That was her name, yes."

Silence fell between them. Anduin's brow was knitted and Kayleigh, unsure of what to add, decided to start the task at hand.  
  
"Before we can do anything new here, we have to get the weeds under control." She pointed out several problem plants.  
"Thistles, Stranglewort, and Fool's Rose are all nasty plants that take over wherever they root."   
"I see the thistles. I assume this is stranglewort." He pointed to a short, ground hugging vine that was snaking its way up the helpless stem of a flower.  
"Yes. I think you know what it does." She reached down, and finding the center, pulled. A massive tap root unearthed itself.  
"They are pretty easy to pull. Fool's Rose has thorns, as to thistles. So wear these." She handed him a pair of thick hide gloves.   
"I'm glad I found them in the closet over there."  
Anduin looked over yonder.  
"I didn't even know we had a gardener's shed. I used to come out here all the time, too." He shrugged, pulling the gloves on. They were a little big on him, but he managed.  
  
They started pulling the weeds at a fast pace, slowing down as the day grew warmer. Anduin told her grand tales; most of which included his father. They were rich, full of detail, and held a more optimistic side of life than she expected from a child of Varian Wrynn.

She laughed, "Tell me, Anduin, when were you at your bravest? Facing down a charging boar and a roaring bear seems pretty brave to me." He flashed a grin.  
"I'm not brave...much."  
"I disagree."  
He pouted slightly, thinking. They were in the middle of planting some grass seeds in bare spots of the lawn, and Anduin was in the middle of such bare spot. Couple that with the rain of last night and he was getting muddy, fast.  
"I think I was bravest when Onyxia took me to her lair." Kayleigh's head snapped up, so fast it kinked. Massaging it, she asked. "Wait, what? Onyxia?"  
"Black dragon..." He looked around for eavesdroppers.  
"She tried to take over Stormwind. When father cornered her." He bit his lip here, as if deciding whether he should tell her or not.  
"You don't need to tell me."  
"I think you ought to know."  
"Perhaps." Anduin eyed her for a second with eyes beyond his years, before plowing on.   
"Her whelps hatched and tried to eat me."  
"Baby dragons tried to eat a twelve year old?"  
"I was ten."  
"Ok, a ten year old?"  
He nodded.  
"I faced them with only a stone. Beat down a few before Broll Bearmantle saved me." He swelled slightly with pride.  
"And father, whole again, jumped in the air and ran her through." Kayleigh understood this was an extremely abridged version of the tale. She grinned.   
"See? You are brave. Don't sell yourself short." Anduin grinned before getting back to his weeding.

She dwelled on what he'd let slip. "Father, whole again..." What did that mean? Did it have to do with what Varian had said yesterday, about being a slave? She pushed it into the back of her mind when she realized she wasn't listening to Anduin, who, covered in mud and grass stains, seemed to want a break. To be fair, it was nearly three in the afternoon, and the entire garden was weeded.

"We got a lot of work done. I couldn't have done it without you." She smiled, looking out at the garden.

Varian had decided his work was done for the day. Hours of looking over documents, military and civil, as well as reading over complaints had drained him. He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up but too tired to fix it. He figured he'd stretch his legs, go for a walk...take someone with him.  
He walked down to the courtyard, expecting to find Kayleigh there, and was pleasently surprised to find that Anduin was still with there. They were both very dirty; mud caked Anduin's pants and shoes and a few splashes of dirt covered his cheeks. Kayleigh's dress was torn and stained with both mud and grass. He leaned against the wall, a smile creasing his face as he looked at them both. He hadn't seen Anduin smile like that in years...  
"Father!" Anduin jumped up. Kayleigh's head darted around so fast she appeared a blur, her long blonde hair shining in the afternoon sunlight. She smiled at him, a smile that dazzled him at first sight.  
"Finished already?"  
"Already? It's been hours."  
"Has it?" Anduin scratched his cheek.  
"Time gone that fast to you?" He made to ruffle the boys hair but he ducked, laughing slightly as he ran downstairs to wash up.

Varian turned to Kayleigh, who appeared to be cleaning herself as best she could.  
"You both managed to weed the entire garden?"  
"Anduin was a big help. He was very eager to learn about botany, as well." She smiled, dusting her dress off in vain.  
"We started to plant some grass in the bare patches...hopefully it won't be as muddy soon."

She eyed him. Varian was trying to find his tongue.  
"Would you come on a walk with me?" He had thought he'd gotten his blushing under control, but he felt his cheeks flare hot. She blushed as well, a brilliant pink that made her shine all the brighter.  
"Of course...just let me clean up...again." She chuckled. She brushed past him, turning as she was about to cross the archway.  
"Where are we going?"  
"I thought around the city." He wanted to show her his city, from his perspective. She raised her eyebrows, but beamed all the same.  
"I look forward to it. See you soon."


	5. Unconcerned Public Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go for a walk. Seems simple for one of us, but for a widowed King and a commoner, it's quite a big step. Now the entire Kingdom knows that the King's courting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quite an interesting chapter to write, because all of it was based on my own fleshing out of Varian's character; he's never done any of this in the books or game.

She cracked open the doors to the court only a few minutes later; her face washed up and hands clean. Her hair done in an elaborate braid that hung to her waist. She smiled when she caught sight of him, leaning over a map of Azeroth in the room normally used for war council.  
He looked at her with excitment.   
"You ready?" He asked her. He ought to offer her his arm, but he just let them fall awkwardly at his sides. She didn't seem to notice.  
"Always ready."   
He lead her out of the keep, into the castle courtyard. Rows of flowers and bushes lined the grand staircases.   
"So where are you taking me?" She asked coyly. He chuckled.  
"My own little path I've mapped out through the years." His head was spinning, thinking of his path. Where would he take her? What would they do? What would she think? He shook himself mentally, composing himself.

'Don't think about all that. Just...walk.'   
Truth be told, he had wanted to get out among the populace for awhile,despite the drawbacks. Although dressed down in what would pass for noble livery, he was instantly recognizable, and that had prevented him before.  
Well, he was going to get noticed now, with a woman by his side. People would talk. Rumors would spread. He had mulled this over and over while his eyes glazed over documents, and decided he -didn't care.-  
They crossed the drawbridge. The guards saluted him smartly, there eyes lingering for a moment on Kayleigh before resuming their positions. Acrid smoke from the dwarven district wafted over them.  
"Could use a few gardens here." She commenting, wrinkling her nose.   
"Would filter the air."  
"Would be a great idea, if there were people to take care of them." He smiled.  
"I doubt you could do it all." She laughed.

Apple trees loomed over them. People milled about, giving them looks and curious glances. A few shouted his name, giving him salutations of respect. Some even asked about Kayleigh; he turned a deaf ear. They'd find out who she was eventually. He kept an eye on her, watching for signs of distress; but she was a picture of loveliness with a broad smile, her hair catching shafts of sunlight through the dappled branches.  
  
  
She was thrilled. It was a beautiful day, and the breeze kept insects away as they walked. People were out and about, and many looked at her curiously. A few asked her name, but at a cue from Varian, she turned away smiling. Many people she recognized from her time on the street. They gaped at her; she was still the same thin woman, but her hair was washed and her clothes were lovely.

Varian lead her through the canals; he didn't seem to have a set path. Around the dwarven district, past shops and stores filled with goods ranging from metalwork to leathers, and behind the Cathedral District. This area was much quieter, and the cobbled path turned to bare stone.

"I'm sorry about all the attention."  
"I wouldn't have agreed to come if I was afraid of it." He smiled at her. She wanted nothing more than to take his hand, but resisted the urge.   
"At least they don't seem to mind me." She added, feeling a bit self-concious. He looked at her incrediously.  
"As if they could think any different. You're beautiful." He reddened, and she blushed scarlet. She was thankful they were away from prying eyes.

While the walk wasn't filled with chatter, it was certainly enlightening. Varian carried himself much differently in public than in private. He was much less bold in his speech, as well. She found herself mirroring his stance, just to make sure she didn't embarass him. They went from district to district. Kayleigh found herself examining wares she hadn't thought twice about before. Several people pressed Varian to take free bags of produce or merchandise, which he respectfully declined. Until he reached a few people he seemed to know personally.

"Ah, King Varian. My best customer." A mustached man welcomed them with a massive grin.   
"I see you've brought...a friend." He eyed her, a knowing look entering his eyes. Varian coughed.  
"It's good to see you, McKeever." He replied.  
"This is Kayleigh Summerdale." He placed a hand on her shoulder, which made her stomach flip.  
"A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Summerdale." She smiled warmly.  
"Gregory McKeever runs the worlds finest Apple Orchard." Varian grinned.   
"Ah! I see where you get your supply then!" She laughed. He did have quite a beautiful supply. A pity she hadn't noticed before. Then again, they were outside the Mage District, and she never wandered far from the Trade.

Varian grinned. "The one and only."  
"Here, I insist." He hoisted a bag of apples from under the tables.  
"On the house." He handed it to Kayleigh, who took it in her arms with a grin.  
"I'm honored, sir."  
"Please, call me Greg."  
Varian bowed his head.   
"A pleasure seeing you, though we should get back. You have customers." They indeed were holding up a large line of people, though Kayleigh doubted they were all here to buy apples. As they walked away, Varian took the bag from her, and strode up to a guard. The man in question saluted, took the bag, and walked off with it, presumably towards the keep.

"I guess it pays to be the King. Don't have to carry your groceries." He laughed.   
"Never have to carry anything if I don't want too. Still, it shouldn't weigh us down." As they walked towards the Trade District, her stomach tightened into knots.

"Something wrong?" Varian sensed her sudden apprehension.  
"It's just. This was where I spent most of my time, and I'm sure a few will recognize me..." She shook her head.  
"Doesn't matter." She strode ahead.

Varian chuckled as she strode past him, head held high. She had caught the eye of many a person, and they all seemed to look at her with high esteem. He knew she was worried about coming back to her old home, revisiting unpleasent memories. He was planning on leading her around it, but she had charged ahead.

This was by far the most crowded area. People moved away as Varian approached. A few people gaped at them openly. Some shouted names. A few openly accused Kayleigh of various crimes. Varian didn't want to hear it. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he guided her through the masses. He felt the tension rise in her shoulders.

He looked around. Guards were standing at the ready, able to intervene at any time. A few had hands hovering just above their swords. He shook his head ever so slightly, and they relaxed.   
He bent his head to whisper in her ear.   
"You alright?"  
"Never been better." Her teeth were gritted, jaw set. He frowned, anger flaring up in the pit of his stomach. She deserved better than this! She was, however, leading him towards a very specific part of the district, away from the clamoruing crowds and towards an older, quieter area. Light shone in shafts on slightly slick cobblestone, illuminating a deserted flower stand.

"Ah, Kay-by the light, your majesty! Sorry, I didn't see you!" An elderly gentlemen stooped into a crooked bow. Varian smiled.  
"No need to bow." Kayleigh smiled warmly at the man.   
"Hans, I wanted to thank you for the help you've given me. I owe you so much."  
"Child, it was a privledge. You could have stayed you know..." He wheezed.  
"But you seem to be in much better company now." He smiled up at Varian, who returned the gesture.  
"I was wondering, do you have any new flowers? Greenery? Ferns?"

  
"Nothing new, child...but whatever for?" She opened her mouth to respond, but Varian cut across her.   
"She's given me the honor of fixing up our old garden." Kayleigh blushed again, looking at Varian with a small smile.  
"That is quite an honor indeed, your majesty!" He puffed. He stooped, shuffling through old boxes to pull out a large plant with brilliant silver-green leaves.  
"I call this the Moon Blossom. It has massive trumpet shaped blooms that only unfold at night. Please, I want the Royal Family to have it."  
He thrust the plant at Varian, who took it, slightly shocked. He didn't expect to be given a flower, of all things.  
"Everything you've done for us, everything you've been through. It's not much, but it's the best I can do."

Varian found himself lost for words for a moment. He was touched by the gesture, and frustrated he couldn't do more in return.   
"I thank you, Hans...?"  
"Regalis, your majesty. Kayleigh should know what to do with it." She was looking at Hans with wide eyes.  
"Hans, where did you get one of those? They're incredibly rare!"  
"Where are they from?" Varian asked, looking at the leaves. They shimmered in the soft afternoon light.  
"Gilneas! Only Gilneas!" He stomach dropped. He had a history with Gilneas, and it wasn't good.  
"A fellow came and gave me a few seedlings awhile back. Said that they were of a rare plant variety I might like. I was suspecious but...they were just plants so why press the matter?" He picked at his chin.   
"I suppose he could have been a thief or a smuggler. I apologize, majesty. I should have reported it."  
"I'm sure it was nothing. It's just a plant." He didn't want to upset the man. He glanced toward the sky. The light was fading fast.  
  
"We ought to get back." She nodded. Reaching across his wares, she clasped Hans's hands.   
"Again, thank you. So much." He smiled at her.  
"Anytime child. Please, take care of yourself." He retreated back into his store as they left.

"What's the story with this? Is it really that rare?" Varian asked, entrusting the plant to her. She took it with reverence.  
"Very. They say it only grows on the cliffs of Gilneas. I'm surprised he got it to grow here." She looked at him with curious eyes.  
"Do you think it was a smuggler?"  
"Don't much care if it was. I can't stop it. However, if they truly only grow in Gilneas...how did it get out?"  
"I don't understand." They were walking past Old Town now. The red rooftops reflected the sun into striking shades of orange and yellow.  
"Gilneas has been walled up since the third war, Kayleigh. There is no way in or out, except by a heavily monitered dock and sea." She hugged the plant closer.  
"I...I had no idea. Perhaps something happened?" He laughed, though it held no mirth.   
"It'd be the end times when Genn Greymane tears down that wall. Stubborn as a mule and hates change." It did raise many questions. Perhaps something happened outside of his control. A riot? An Earthquake? An attack? They were periously close to Forsaken territory. He'd have his scouts check it out; if anything happened to Gilneas, he wanted to be the first to know.

He yawned hugely, safe from prying eyes of the public and guards alike in the keep. Kayleigh walked by him, still clutching the plant in its orange clay pot, towards the courtyard garden. He followed, his previous anxiety gone, replaced with a comfortable contentment.  
"I have just the place for this specimen." She murmured, more to herself than him. He again leaned against a pillar, watching her. Her movements, her demeanor, her everything, was enough to make him giddy. He wanted more. He wanted to spend him every waking moment with her.   
"And where is that?" He asked, smiling.  
"Right in front of this tree." She placed the pot down in various locations, before settling on one just to the left of a small hickory tree. The silver leaves contrasted well with the dark bark.  
"That's the spot." She glanced over her shoulder.  
"I assume you approve?"  
"I don't really have authority in anything related to gardening. You don't need my approval." He grinned, walking up to where she knelt.  
"Dinner?"  
"And then sleep, yes. I could use that." He offered her his hand, which she took, and together they walked down to dinner.


	6. Elemental Stressors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cataclysm is drawing closer, this means some monumental moments for the characters. As the elemental fury that preceded the cataclysm grows ever stronger, Varian finds it hard to reconcile the fact he's useless in such matters, and Anduin struggles to keep a secret, secret.

Anduin tip toed down the wooden staircase, carefully picking his way past the creaks and moans of the aged wood. It was just before dawn; a green line of light tinged the horizen at sea. He'd woken up with an urge to speak to someone, someone who wasn't his father or a maid. He crept through the courtroom, careful to avoid guards, and with a push of a brick, entered a secret passage off to the side of the war room. He entered complete darkness for a moment, feeling his way down the passage he knew from memory. At the end of the corridor, he pushed up through stone and wood, before the musky scent of manure and alfalfa hit his nostrils.

He had met someone not too long ago, someone whom he knew he could trust. Unfortunatly, due to his rather unique...nature...he couldn't exactly bring him in the keep. So he kept him in the stables where he'd blend in better.  
"Marcus? You awake?" Anduin scratched his nose, looking around in the gloom. Horses snorted and whipped their tails around him.  
"I am now...when are you getting me out of this smelly stable?" Anduin walked down the narrow hallway towards his friends stall. A soft, velvety nose met his hand. He looked into the brown eyes of his only friend, the Planore, Marcus.  
Planore were a new race on Azeroth, though Anduin figured they've been here historically. They were shapeshifters, people who looked much like a normal horse but could assume a human like shape at will. His father didn't trust them; not that Anduin could really blame him. They were a new piece on the chessboard of Azeroth, and had yet to make a solid play. It didn't help they settled right to the north of Stormwind, in what once was the Burning Steppes.  
"When I can...I'm sorry, I wish I could do more for you." Marcus snorted. His fur reflected light from the moon in a silver shimmer.  
"You've done all you can. I appreciate it. Besides." He stomped his hooves.   
"The royal stable is pretty nice compared to the streets." Anduin laughed. He laid his arms over the door of the stable, looking at Marcus, who backed up against the windowed wall and transformed.  
He was a lanky boy; pale skin and pale hair. Light freckles stood out in the dark. Anduin had found him while out in the city; alone and starving. Once he found out he was a planore, he desperately wanted to get to know him. So far, their friendship had been good. Marcus was a great listener.

  
"How have things been going?" he asked, leaning against the wall. Anduin shrugged.  
"Pretty boring...although you've heard about Kayleigh surely by now..."  
"The Kingdom has spoken about nothing else for months, Anduin."  
"Well...It's good to see my father so happy." Anduin smiled.  
"He's not usually? You speak of him like he's constantly angry."  
"My father IS pretty much constantly angry..." Anduin looked around nervously. This was a major secret he was keeping from everyone...he couldn't let anyone find out.  
"So? What about her? Do you like Kayleigh by now?" Marcus grinned.  
"She's great! And she adores Father." Anduin found himself grinning. He felt he'd be upset that his father had found someone, but he was actually really happy instead. His father wasn't forgetting about his mother; he could love another and still love and remember Tiffin.  
"That's a shocker."   
"Not really. A lot of women seem to like him." Anduin noticed a lot of things when he was out and about. Things that his father didn't even see. While only twelve, he'd grown quite fast in his time alone.  
"But she...cares about him. I think thats something need needs." Anduin shifted the topic to Marcus.  
"What about you? Have you managed to escape your cell?" Anduin grinned.  
"I have, actually. I went down to the Trade District and got myself my food; thanks for the table scraps, by the way."  
"Not table scraps! I scooped the left over stew just for you!"  
"Right." He winked.

  
"It's good to be well fed again."  
Footsteps from outside. Anduin hastily ran to the other side where his horse was kept, and Marcus resumed his planore form, ducking his head down as if sleeping.  
Guards entered.  
"Prince Anduin? What are doing here this early?" Anduin had rehearsed this over and over in his head; it was time to put it practice.  
"Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd come brush the horses. Is something wrong?"  
"Nothing, just patrolling. Though you ought to get back inside; it looks like rain."   
'It always looks like rain...Father just wants me back where he can keep an eye on me..." Anduin rolled his eyes at his personal mount, Mayfeather, before following the guards out of the stable. He glanced in Marcus's direction; the planore gave him a sly wink.  
\-----------------------------------

Kayleigh had found a place for herself here. The two months had flown by in a flurry of smiles and laughs, and she found herself growing ever closer to her King; whom just a few months before she felt was an unreachahable entity. She knew now that he was interested in her, and was glad for it. It was shocking, and abouslutly crazy, but she was falling head over heels for him.

It was this extreme need to please Varian that made her approach Robbie Flay one night after dinner. She wanted to make him meals, learn to cook so that the chefs may have days off. Overall...she wanted to lavish treats on her him.

Robbie was all too thrilled to teach her; and together they made several dishes and meals before she was comfortable enough with cooking herself. Today, she decided she was ready to make a hearty breakfast for the man she cherished so. She had even worn the dress he'd gotten her; though it was covered in a thick apron currently. Anduin had snuck downstairs early as well, his feed covered in fluffy slippers, hair touseled.  
  
"What smells so good?" He yawned, one eye peeking at the stove top. Kayleigh smiled.   
"Breakfast. Apple Cinnamon Pancakes."  
"That sounds amazing! Are you making it?"  
"I am. I er...asked the chefs to sleep in this morning. They'll be back around midday."  
"That was really nice of you. I didn't know you cook." He approached the stove, watching the pancakes bubble up.  
"Well, Robbie's been teaching me." She had her head in the ice box, pulling out more milk and eggs.  
"Would you like apple Alterac Toast? We have some spare mix; I'd hate to waste it." Anduin nodded his head in delight.   
"Great!"

It was a good feeling, cooking and preparing meals with Anduin. She felt she belonged here; a sensation that took quite a while to condense. He accepted her, trusted her even. Accepted her feelings towards his father which couldn't be an easy thing for him to do.   
"This looks amazing." He exclaimed at the tall stack of toast, covered in apples and cinnamon.   
"I'll go get your father!" She grinned, as Anduin walked through the door to the dining room, plates teetering precariously in his hands.

 

 

  
Varian's dreams had been much better of late, though while they lacked the intense gore and emotional trauma, they made up for in confusing imagry and embarassing moments. It had been two months since Kayleigh had entered his life. Two wonderful months filled with knowing glances and warm smiles. The lust he'd felt on the night he met her had magnified ten-fold, and he struggled with the dreams it pressed upon him. It was starting to get hard to keep himself in check around her; all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms.   
He shook his head violently, as if to rid it unwanted thoughts, before sitting up in bed. Today was another day of listening to reports about the odd weather. He rolled his eyes as he got dressed. No one could explain the odd way the elementals of the world had been acting. Too many people came to him with concerns about earthquakes, floods, fires raging out of control. He was no shaman, and he didn't know any, either. He was powerless to help his people against out of control elementals, and it pained him.

A soft knock at the door brought a smile to his face.  
"Enter..." he announced. Kayleigh walked in, her body adorned in a brilliant golden dress that went perfectly with her tresses.   
"The dress fits like a glove." She walked up to him and took his hands.  
"It's so beautiful, thank you!" She was so close. So very close. Just a dip of his head...He pulled away.   
"You look wonderful in it. As I knew you would." She smirked.  
"You shouldn't be giving me these dresses, Varian."  
"It's not my fault my personal tailor insists on making the dresses." He ducked into his wardrobe to prevent her from seeing his reddening face.  
"Besides, why can't I get your presents?" He smirked in turn at her.  
"Because..." She paused, looking at him. "You ought to spend the money on Anduin instead." He laughed, closing the wardrobe door.  
"There is nothing in this light forsaken world Anduin wants besides more books and maybe a new bow."  
"He's turning thirteen soon, right?"  
"In a month. March twenty-first." That day seemed like it had only happened yesterday, and yet...Anduin was thirteen already.  
"You should get him that new bow." Varian turned to look at her. She held herself so much differently than when they first met. With confidence, and an aura of calm and love radiated from her. He reached out for her hands; they were so small in his.  
"I think I will." To his surprise, she pulled him into her. He clasped his hands around the small of her back, breathing in her scent. She was so small but so strong and fiery. He wanted to hold her for eternity. She whispered in his ear.  
"I made breakfast, and I think you'll enjoy it..." She pulled away, her smile turning into a grin as she tugged his hands towards the door.  
""C'mon, before it gets cold!"

  
Breakfast was simply amazing, and not just for the food. It was a warmth that was shared by everyone at the table that made the event so spectacular. Varian never stopped smiling. Halfway through the meal, Kayleigh reached out and grabbed his hand. It was a small gesture, but the enormity of it didn't escape him. He clutched her fingers tightly.

He'd meant to spend the day with her, but present matters needed his attention. With a sunken heart he turned towards the steps that lead; not to his private room where and her spent much of their time, but towards his office.

"Varian, I'll see you tonight, ok?" She squeezed hand, letting it go as she turned towards the courtyard.  
"Yes. You will." He smiled at her retreating figure, so graceful in the gown that just barely trailed on the marble floor. His gaze was interrupted by Anduin, who meant to follow Kayleigh.  
"Anduin."  
His son stopped dead, turning to look at his father.  
"Yes, father?"   
"Guards told me you were up at the crack of dawn brushing the horses. Why?" He kept his tone light; this wasn't forbidden, of course...but Anduin had never done it before.  
"Couldn't sleep. Surely they told you what I said then." He backed his way towards the courtyard, a look of pure innocence on his boyish features.  
"They neglected that part." His son was hiding something. He smiled at Anduin however, who grinned back and walked swiftly towards Kayleigh. Varian took a the large oak doors that lead upstairs, and walked out towards the stables.

It was a short walk from the keep. A small path, adorned on either side with red rosebushes that were overgrown from neglect lead right up to the westernly side of the stable, where he could already smell the familiar musk that reminded him of innocent hunts and rides with his father. Ridding himself of the painful memories, he pushed his way into the building.

  
  
Horses nickered at his precense, including his own, a black stallion he'd named Stormfury. He glanced around, reaching out to stroke the horses neck, before his eyes landed on a horse sleeping in the middle most stall.

He didn't recognize it. A white cream with a slightly dappled rear, he made his way towards it. It jerked awake, its eyes widened as he approached. Hardly usual behavior for a horse.  
"Whose horse are you?" He asked the animal.  
"Are you what Anduin's been hiding?" Varian wanted to laugh. The horse just stared. It was extremely clean, and seemed to hold itself differently than any of the animals present. Of course, the royal stable horses were kept in the best of condition, but this was...more so.  
"Hardly something to keep secret from his father..." He scowled; he was overreacting, just as he always did when it came to his only son. He reached out and patted the horses neck before exiting the stables. He ought to get started on the tasks at hand.

Later that evening, Varin found himself with Kayleigh in his private attic room. They were in the middle of a quiet chess match; a game Kayleigh insisted she would fail at compared to him, but had grown to be quite the opponent with time. The board itself had been carved by Varian's grandfather, and somehow survived the burning of the first war. It held a special signifigance to him.  
  
"Something's troubling you." She noted, moving her pawn a space ahead. Varian frowned slightly; he'd been slacking in his movements. One more move of her queen, and he'd be in check. Tutting, he moved his knight.   
"Anduin's been hiding the fact that theres a new horse in the stables." He cracked a smile at his own idiocy.  
Kayleigh laughed outright.  
"That is whats bothering you? Light, Varian."  
"It's not something to hide! That's my issue." He straigtened his face.  
"Perhaps he didn't want to bother you with his new aquisicion. Things have been so busy lately." She was of course referring to the very things he had been brooding about that morning, as well as his work during the day. Varian's brow furrowed.  
"The horse is different. Cleaner. Holds itself differently." He heard what he was saying, and it sounded ridiculous, and yet...it was the truth. That was no normal horse.

"Well...ask the stable hands if they've seen anything different about it." She was humoring him. He sighed.

"You're right. It's ridiculous. I'm just..." He pressed his palms against his eyes as she took his knight.  
"I'm just begging for something that I can actually handle." She held the little hand-carved piece in her hand, looking at him as he got up and flung himself on the small, window-sill bed.  
"What can I do realistically against the elements? I can't control the weather; I can't stop my people from dying. I can stop earthquakes from burying dwarves and gnomes alive. Light, I can hardly keep up with the problems in Kalimdor." He spat.  
"No one expects you to-."  
"But they do!" He scowled.  
"No, they don't. You are not the only leader of the Alliance." He watched her approach.  
"If I've learned one thing in my time here, it's that we're truly an alliance and with that, we lean on one another. Where one leader cannot help, another steps in." She smiled softly.  
"You're right..." He sighed again.  
"Doesn't help me from feeling useless."  
"Trust me, my King. You're not useless." Feeling bold, Varian pulled her onto his lap. She made a sound of surprise before gazing into his eyes. They were so, so very close.  
"Thank you." He stated. She didn't respond. Just looked at him. Her eyes were this piercing shade of green he couldn't describe. Richer than the forests of Elwynn, darker than the storm tossed sea. He desperatly wanted to kiss her; those lips were so full and perfect, but something held him back. Before they met, he turned away. She looked hurt, even offended, but he was saved by a knock on the door.

"Sire? Are you in there?"  
"Aye. I'll be right out." Kayleigh dislodged herself from his lap, folding her skirts neatly as Varian rose, all to quick to leave her side.  
He opened the door to a distracting looking guard he recognized as Private Lutrell.  
"King Kale is here to see you sir, says it's of dire importance."  
"Anything he has to say is of little importance to me." Varian spat.   
The Lutrell looked flustered.  
"He was very adamant you see him, sire. Something about a reasoning behind all these strange weather events." That did peak Varian's attention. He nodded towards the guard.  
"Alright. Tell him I'll be right down." He made to say goodbye to Kayleigh, but she brushed past him and the Private, whose eyes widened behind his helmet.  
"Lady Kayleigh. A good-." But she was gone before he finished.   
"I'll tell him myself, then. Resume your post." Varian snarled. Lutrell saluted, then walked away, a bit quicker than one would normally. He struggled to reign in his anger; all of which was directed at himself. Why was he such a fool?   
When he finally met Kale down in the court, he'd done little to soothe his anger.   
"What do you want, Kale. It's late."  
Kale, a tall, rather thin man with sandy brown hair and the perpetual stoop that all Planore carried, straightened himself self-conciously.   
"My my, we are angry today. I'll get to the point." He flashed a grin, showing pointed teeth, though it changed to a look of grim determination.  
"My associates and I have a reasoning behind this activity with the elements." Varian raised a brow.  
"Your associates? You mean black dragons?"  
"Those are the ones, yes."  
"And why should I trust anything a black dragon has to say."  
"Well, because two of them fought against the Lich King with myself, and because I've kept them from razing your villages." Kale shrugged.  
"Believe me, don't, it's no skin of my back or my kingdom. Think of it as a warning. Do with it as you will, but as a fellow leader, I had to let you know."  
"Out with it then."  
Kale's brow furrowed. Varian had the sneaking suspicion that Kale recognized that his anger wasn't directed at himself, rather than other sources, and desperatly tried to reign in it in.   
  
"Nefarian believes, and I agree with him, that his father is readying to make an apperance. You know-."   
"Deathwing?" Varian blurted. The massive black dragon that reigned destruction down wherever he went couldn't come at a worse time.  
"Yes. You know that he was, and still is, the aspect of earth. He has ties with the weather and all the elements. Thus, the frenzy."  
"This...how does this help me, Kale." Varian scowled.  
"What can I do against Deathwing? How does one prepare for something like that?"

"You can't. You can hardly let anyone know, either. Mass Panic and all that. But you know, and can plan accordingly." Kale dropped his gaze.  
"I won't darken your doorstep any longer." He glanced back at him, registering the stress and anger on the Kings face.  
  
"Might I suggest a visit to someone important? Could ease your mind."  
"What...?" He watched as Kale swung forward, his face elongating into a scaled snout and his fingers becoming claws. Wings burst through his back, stretching to a clawed point. A black drake stood in front of him not a moment later.

"You know what I mean." Kale stretched his wings, and with one powerful beat, he was gone; right through the open courtyard. Varian stood there, digesting the information Kale had unloaded upon him. It was...far fetched, ludicrous even...but made sense the more he thought about it.

He suddenly regretted the tone he'd taken with Kale; the man was just to do him a service by telling him. Kale certainly wouldn't give anyone in the Horde the same courtesy. A familiar self-hatred crept over him. He climbed the stairs to bed, wishing he knew how to handle the inevitable destruction of their world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kale is a big OC of mine, and I couldn't really put his backstory in the actual fic. It's a very long one, but he is the leader of the Planore, and a massive scholar and all around nerd. He's a dragoncaller, which is a lame af name but I was 13 when I created it and don't want to give up the cool power. 
> 
> His bond is Nefarian, and he has tenuous ties with only five of the remaining black dragons; the rest are enemies. Nefarian is the one who named him (From a book he was in the process of reading/eating, whatever suits his mood.) and raised him. 
> 
> I might post a fic with his back story on it later, if theres enough interest. You'll get to know him gradually, as he's a pretty big staple in my lore :)


	7. Coming to Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battling with feelings.
> 
> I keep these summaries intentionally short because these characters cannot be summarized in 150 words.

Kayleigh had wanted that kiss. Needed that kiss. Light, she craved that kiss. Yet, he turned away. Deprived her of the thing she wanted so badly. She couldn't deny that she was angry. A part of her felt it was her that had made him turn away. Was she not worth kissing? Was she not worth moving forward with?  
What, was she just a play thing to the King? She'd rushed passed him, hot in the face, towards her quarters where she spent the rest of the night and skipped breakfast, opting instead to eat the fruit she kept on her sill. She didn't want to see Varian. She just...wanted to be alone.  
It was around midday, and she spent the majority of it practicing her harp; her nimble fingers plucking the strings, forming melody's as they came to her. A knock at the door made her jump; her fingers scraping against the strings. She dreaded who was on the other side.

To her relief, it was not the deep, barotone voice of Varian, but the light, youthful one of Anduin.   
"It's me. May I come in?" Kayleigh nodded, before remembering he couldn't see her. Her voice cracking a bit from disuse throughout the day, she permitted it.

He entered, looking a bit worried. He was in need of a haircut; his blonde hair fell into his eyes.  
"I haven't seen you at all today. Why are you sticking to your room? Did father do something?"  
Kayleigh felt an intense surge of warmth for the boy, who didn't need to care about her at all, and yet, did.   
"He...It's more of what he didn't do. I just...needed to be left alone." Silence. She broke his gaze, turning her attention back to the harp. It was brilliant. Solid gold and intricately carved with eagles and lions.  
"That was my mothers. Came from her family." Kayleigh looked at him in surprise.  
"Oh really? I...found it in my closet." She jerked her head towards the backwall.

  
"Yeah, this was her room in the early days of her being here." Anduin shifted uncomfortably.  
"Father and her...didn't get along well. Seperate rooms for a time." Kayleigh suddenly felt like she was living with a ghost. She glanced back at the harp, than at Anduin.  
"I..." She didn't quite know what to say.  
"I wouldn't feel sad. I know my mother would want my dad to find someone." He swallowed hard, looking at the harp.  
"I didn't know her well. Was only a baby when she died. But I can feel her with me."  
Kayleigh cocked her head, her eyes wide and sad.  
"I'm sure she looks out for you. Who wouldn't watch over such a smart boy?" He blushed, a ghost of a smile crossing his face.

"You play wonderfully on it, though. I think you should bring it to the courtyard sometime." Anduin quipped, the heaviness of the air lifting.  
"It's quite a large and heavy instrument to be lugging around the keep, but...I can try." She smiled.  
"Thank you, as well. I only just picked it up." Again, silence fell, and Kayleigh was just about to start the strings again when Anduin spoke.  
"I think you should at least come to dinner. You can't stay in here forever." He was right of course. She couldn't hide from Varian forever. Besides, maybe he'd apologize. She snorted internally. If there was one thing she learned from her two months in the keep, it was that Varian was as stubborn as they came.

"I will come to dinner, I promise you that. Let me get ready and I'll be right down." Anduin smiled, standing up.  
"Ok! Don't worry about father; he clueless." He grinned and left the room, leaving Kayleigh smiling.

  
Varian decided to skip lunch. He'd dwelled on Kale's words all day while attending matters; and finally came to a conclusion.  
"Might I suggest visiting someone important?" They echoed in his mind as he descended the stone steps, paying no attention to those around him. He was on a mission, and he was determined to finish it. Guards saluted as he passed them, and civileans bowed respectfully.   
His feet took the automatic path to the graveyard, which had been expanded ten-fold due to the recent war. Crossing the rose covered archways made his stomach drop and his heart sink; all the graves were the result of his own descions. Regardless of the final outcome, they still weighed heavily on his mind.  
In his hand he clutched a heavy silver locket, engraved with a lion. He kept it around his neck usually, hidden away behind the layers of clothing he wore, but today, he held it. Royal guards bowed their heads as he entered a very silent area of the graveyard; all he heard was birds and the light, wispy breaths of the candles that were kept permently lit.   
Walking up to the marble tomb made his heart sink further. He hadn't visited her recently. Tiffin deserved better.  
"Figured I'd come visit you...it's been awhile." A bird sang in response, its notes high and clear. He had always told Tiffin she had the voice of a songbird. The corners of his mouth twitched into a sad smile.  
"I'm...conflicted, dear wife. I love her, I can't help it. She's everything I want..." He clutched the locket still harder in his hands. "Everything I need..." He noticed he was almost crushing it, and laid it on the tomb. There it lay, silver and gleaming in the high noon sun.

"I love you still. It feels like...I don't know." He sighed heavily. Sitting down on the bench near him, he covered his face with his hands.  
"I don't know what to do. I can't keep stringing her along like this." The songbird chirped again, this time louder. Looked up, he saw a Thieves Jay pecking at the locket. He got up to shoo it away, but it had already grabbed it by the chain. It flew to its nest in the tree above. It eyed him, as if reading his expression. Varian scowled up at it. It sang a loud, clear note, before dropping the heavy item. He made it catch it, but it fell to the stone ground, falling open.

  
A smiling portrait of Tiffin and an Infant Anduin met his gaze. He picked it up, gazing at it. He remembered her sitting for this. He looked up at the bird, which cocked its head at him, gazing at him with a clear blue eye.  
A feeling of understanding ran through him. He grinned, suddenly, all feelings of confliction gone.   
He murmured words of thanks as he picked the locket up, and with one last glance at his long dead wife's place of rest, left the grave.

  
Dinner was a heavy affair. Anduin picked at his food, not eating it. Kayleigh ate hers, though she hardly spared a glance towards Varian, who felt the heat of it all. She was, understandably, very angry with him. He had to set things right with her. Do something he'd been meaning to do for awhile.  
Towards the end of dinner, with the plates cleared, Varian opened his mouth to speak.  
"Kayleigh...a word after dinner?" She turned to look at him; the first time that day. Her cheeks flared hot but her eyes remained the same. Cool, distant.   
"Of course."

What could he possible want with her? Anduin excused himself, leaving quickly. Kayleigh turned to look at Varian. He seemed to be determined to avoid her scrutinizing gaze. He got up, waited for her to do the same, then crossed to the door.  
  
"What wrong?" She asked, following him out of the room.  
"I've been an idiot."  
Kayleigh was taken aback. He was taking her to the ramparts, up many stairs and into the tight hallways of the keep where many a boot at trampled during times of war.  
"I..." She couldn't respond properly. On one hand she agreed, on the other, she disagreed. So many emotions. She, and she'll admit it to herself, loved this man deeply.  
The darkness was such that she couldn't see his face as he talked; his expressions shrouded in shadow.  
"I think we've...been around each other enough to know by now..." He swallowed, hand on the door handle.  
"To know how we feel about..." He didn't finish, just pulled the door open, and stepped into twilight. The sun was just about under the horizen; deep purple clouds and bands of blue framed the sky. Stars popped out overhead, winking at them. Varian walked over to the battlements. It was an oddly breezeless day, and the air was quite still and filled with the humming of insects.  
"I'm sorry about the way I've been acting."

  
"Varian, don't." She felt embarassed, but he cut across her.  
"I should have cemented it a long time ago. I had to come to terms with..." He gave her a wry smile.   
She looked at him. Really looked at him. His eyes were wide in the dying light, and filled with anxiety. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. Feeling his warmth in the early evening chill. She loved him. The feeling had snuck up on her through her months here, but she had grown to love the man who had saved her life that stormy night.   
"Don't...I...I won't deny this Varian I..." She looked at him again, her hands rising up to his shoulders. His in turn were placed on the small of her back, pressing her into him.  
"I've been waiting for you say this. I...I was worried you..." She bit her lip. This was all so difficult to say.   
"I love you. I'm not afraid to say it." The words came of their own accorde. The anxiety left his eyes, replaced with a dazzle. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers in a fire she'd been dying to put herself through for months.   
  
He'd done it. He'd finally done it. He'd kissed her, and with that, confessed everything he couldn't say in person. How he adored her. How he loved her. How much he wanted her to stay by his side. Drawing away, he brushed hair off her face with a thumb.  
"I love you as well. Stay with me." He pressed his forehead to hers. She nodded, hands trembling slightly around his neck. She kissed him again, pushing furiously against him. He stumbled back a bit, before picking her up and kissing her harder. She was aggressive, her hands linked in his, pushing him up against the wall. She drew back, breathing hard.   
"I've wanted to do this forever." He laughed, brushing hair out of her eyes.   
"Was is it as good as you thought it would be?"  
"Better. You're...addicting." She kissed him again, forcing her tongue into his mouth. He took it eagerly, drinking her in. They kissed for what seemed like hours, maybe days, before he finally tore away. Kayleigh hung around his neck, her eyes heavy and seductive.  
"I never thought my first kiss would be with the king of Stormwind." She whispered, raising herself slightly to kiss his cheek, before looking at him. The last vestiges of light were fading now, replaced by the dim light of the moon. Her features were faded, but Varian had cemented them in memory.

"It's getting late." He murmured, pressing his forehead against hers once again. She nodded, her nose bumping his.  
"Before we turn in..." She extracted herself from his arms, pulling on his wrist.  
"The Moon Blossom is due to bloom tonight. I want you to see it." He grinned.  
"Can't miss that. Lead the way." She leaned up to kiss him again; her lips absolute fire, and he craved them in the worst way. She tugged on his arm again, and together, they descdended the many stairs to the court.

  
The courtyard was filled with moonlight when they arrived. Kayleigh, her heart still pounding from the excitment of the kiss, grinned as she entered the silvery beam. The Moon Blossom flourished in the moonlight, it's leaves stretching towards the sky, the blossom curling, and finally opening, towards the luminescence. It seemed to shimmer upon finally opening.   
"It's beautiful." Varian whispered. She squeezed his hand.  
"I've never seen one bloom. Only pictures. This is...amazing." She leaned into him, clutching his hand tight.  
"I never thought something so brilliant could grow in Gilneas, of all places." He remarked, smiling wryly.  
"Gilneas is beautiful." Kayleigh shot back.  
His lip curled in distaste.

  
"It's rocky, and rainy, and always smells like wet sheep." He wrinkled his nose, before looking down at her. "Maybe I was there in the wrong season." He hooked an arm around her waist.   
"Alright...I was only there in the summer, and only for a few days. Nothing but blue sky and clouds." She leaned into him.  
"Let's get to bed."   
"Oh? You thinking to join me?" He grinned at her. He was joking, but a part of him wanted her to sleep beside him so badly.  
She laughed.   
"I would, but." She broke away, laying her hands on his shoulders.  
"I don't think that's entirely proper. At least, not yet." She winked, and taking his hand, lead him upstairs.


	8. A Wind Blows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harkhan and Varian meet.
> 
> surprise at the end.

Varian was pulled from a very exciting read-over of military expenses to answer this courier. Although grateful for the chance to pull himself away, he was irked at being asked to greet the courier; normally they handed over their parcel and left.  
  
When he arrived in court, he was shocked at first; a massive planore, standing at least seventeen hands high with hooves the size of serving platters. With a black mane and white feathering on his hooves, as well as massive white splotches on his body proper, it was remarkable he hadn't seen him before.  
Though on second glance, he realized he recognized him from somewhere, though didn't know what. An expression of great annoyance was cemented on the planores features.

"You're majesty. Come get this scroll so I can leave." He wrinkled his lips.  
"Not exactly the way you speak to royalty." Varian smirked. He appreciated the...mans? gall.  
"You're not my King." He stomped a hoof; Varian was surprised it didn't leave cracks in the marble.  
"Don't crack my floor." He growled, grabbed the scroll from the pouch along the planores muscular neck, cracked the seal, and read a very messy scrawl:

"This is Harkhan. You'll recognize him as the Planore that saved your life in Northrend when battling the scourge." He looked up, eye slightly wide. Indeed. That was where he recognized him from.   
"I was told by my esteemed ruler I must wait for you to be done reading it." He snorted heavily.  
Varian went back to the scroll, brows knitted.  
"It didn't escape me how well you fought. And it doesn't escape me even now that times are changing. You don't trust my people, but allow us to gain your trust. Harkhan is one of my greatest generals, and I am giving his services to you." Varian looked at the scroll in incredulity. Was Kale serious?

  
"If you don't want him, return him. I'm sure Harkhan will be delighted. But know that you'll be losing a wonderful warrior and mind if you do so." It was signed with the seal of Merder and a messy signature. He snapped the scroll shut, frowning slightly. What did Kale think he was doing, just giving Harkhan away? Did Kale think it was a sure fire way to get him to warm up to his people? Still...it was tempting.   
Harkhan was a massive planore, and Varian recalled feeling incredibly powerful astride him in Northrend. They fought in sync with each other, Harkhans movements flowing perfectly with his own. It was just something you couldn't do with a normal warhorse. Varian came to a decision.  
"I accept." Harkhan looked at him blanky.  
"Excuse me?"  
He smirked, unrolling the scroll again, and holding it up so the Planore could read it with one large, amber eye.  
"He...he can't be serious." He snorted, stomping his hooves. Varian glanced down at the marble; somehow holding its own against the weight.  
"Never. I will never." Harkhans ears were laid back flat, his lips curling back, exposing his fangs.  
"You're King seems to think we fought well together in Northrend." Varian found all of it amusing. Kale must have known that Harkhan would go through with it, whatever his misgivings, or he wouldn't have sent him.   
  
"We...we did. I'll give you that." His tail was swishing back and forth, smacking his huge body in time.   
"Tell you what. Stay here a week. If you hate it, go back." Harkhan stared at him for a few moments, before nodding curtly.  
"Alright."  
The pair stared at each other for a few moments, before Varian took charge, glancing up at the huge body of Harkhan.   
"How..." He couldn't find the words. Planore didn't wear saddles; it was beneath them. He saw his guards and a few other people simply riding them bareback or with blankets.   
"You wish to mount?" Harkhan leaned his head back. His massive skull could crush boulders and easily knock orcish soldiers to the ground.  
"Yes."

  
"I'd have to kneel." Harkhan refused, his tail twitching. Varian rolled his eyes.  
"Will you please kneel?"  
"There you go."

He knelt down, and Varian mounted, feeling incredibly uncomfortable astride the huge back.   
"Don't grip so hard. I won't let you fall. You rode me once before." His ears twitched. "Where too?" The anger, contempt, and aggression in the Planores voice was dripping. Varian pondered whether to forget the entire deal and send the horse packing, but swallowed it. He had to give a little, somewhere. This was one of those places.

  
It came to Varian that he didn't really think about where exactly he would bring Harkhan. It was such a new concept, a bond of his own, that the prospect of showing him to his subjects, let alone riding a Planore bareback without saddle or bridle, was quite unknown to him. He grit his teeth, before responding.  
"Around. Go wherever." Another ear twitch.   
"Alright."

 

It was an easy ride. Harkhan would not let him fall, and Varian quickly became accoustomed to the large back and massive stride. People all around them stared, or stopped them. Many asked who Harkhan was; it was pleasing to hear they knew he was a Planore. (Though, it was quite obvious from the lack of tack.) Harkhan was offered treats and wares from the merchents, as was Varian, as they pushed their way through the streets.   
They stopped under the shade over a large apple tree, and Varian noticed Harkhan look wistfully at a fruit just out of his reach. He smiled slightly, plucked the fruit from its branch and reached forward. Harkhan's eyes widened in slight surprise, before taking the apple in his mouth.

  
"Didn't think you'd do a man a common courtesy." He said through a mouthful. Varian frowned. Was his reputation that bad among Planore?  
"Tell me Harkhan; what is it about me that upsets you so? My lack of trust towards your people or the fact it took me longer than the other leaders to allow you to join the Alliance?" He paused, glancing around for eavesdroppers.  
"Or the fact I refused to ride one of you Northrend?" He was angry, annoyed, and altogether slightly offended. His voice had reason to a near shout.   
"A little of each of them I suppose. I am...I WAS very close to Kale. It was a very deep blow to hear you speak so little of us when Kale has always been on your side." He stepped lithly over stepping stones and onto a boardwalk. The wood creaked as he past over it.  
"See it from my perspective. The last time a strange race entered Azeroth, they murdered my father and slaughtered my people." He grimaced. "I don't trust easily."  
"Not everyone knows yours past. I just figured you were one of the same spoiled Kings from back home."  
Varian was very interested to here what this "home" was, but Harkhan cut across him.  
"It was never really home. It was a prison, a prison we have escaped from and glad for it. We are back where we belong." He said this with such enthusiasm that he lifted his front hooves off the ground, causing Varian to grip his mane hard in an effort not to slip off.  
"If you're going to do that, have the decency to wear a saddle." He hissed, situating himself back on Harkhans broad back. Harkhan shook his massive head.  
"Never. Planore do not wear beasts clothing."

Overall, Varian found himself liking Harkhan in spite of himself. Harkhan was much younger than him, at ten years his junior, and saw the world in a very similar light to his own. His was athletic, light on his feet, and swift for such a lumbering body. He was every bit the warhorse, except for the fact he wasn't a horse.  
"I apologize, but I can't show you to your quarters; things to attend too." Varian muttered, dismounting. Harkhan transformed in front of him, turning into an equally large man, with hair the color of dying embers and a bear to match. He was a good four inches taller than Varian, who raised his eyebrows.  
"Never met a man taller than yourself, huh?" Harkhan smirked.  
"Not usually humans, no."

  
"Than I suppose this isn't a new thing." His smile faded slightly.  
"Thank you. I was..." Harkhan swallowed, looking at Varian with an expression of discomfort.  
"Wrong about you." He nodded swiftly, and followed the guard upstairs that would show him to his quarters. Varian stood rooted to the spot for a moment, before feeling warm hands around his waist.  
"So...who was that?" He grinned lazily, turning to gaze at Kayleigh, whose dazzling smile melted his previous gruffness.  
"A gift from Kale, believe it or not." He took her hand, leading her upstairs.  
"He gave you a Planore?" She replied, her face quizzicle.  
"That's a bit...odd."

"Kale is a bit odd." He replied, opening the door to his office. She sat down on his desk, studying him intently.  
"And what do you think of this gift?" Varian approached her, taking her hands.  
"I'm alright with it. For now. Harkhan is the perfect battle partner."  
"Does the mighty Lo'Gosh even need a battle partner?" She teased. He raised her chin, gazing back.  
"Always need someone watching my back."  
She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing deep into him. He pushed deeper into the kiss, his hands roaming down her body. He leaned down, forcing her down onto the desk. She laughed, pushing him back upright, blushing slightly.

  
"As you were saying...?" She spoke as if there had been no interruption. Varian forced down embarassment; he had been about to act on an urge that had been agonizing him since he had met her. He swallowed hard.  
"I was just saying I shouldn't pass judgement."

  
"It seems he was the one passing judgement against you." She smirked.  
"I confess to eavesdropping when you met him." She slipped off the desk, walking towards the window, where she surveyed the Kingdom.  
"I think times are changing to Stormwind." Varian cocked his head slightly, eyebrows raised.  
"For better or worse, you think?"  
"Could be either. I know my life has gotten better." She turned towards him, grinning. Varian approached her, embracing her from behind. She pressed into him, her head tucked under his chin.  
"I can't pretend to predict the future. Only I know that things have seemed a lot less hell with you here."  
"The worlds still hell. It's just better with me." He grinned.  
"Something like that."

***record screech***

**Let's take a step back from this narrative and explain a few things, shall we?**   
**I know nothing about relationships. Absoulutly zero. I have never been in one. I am trying to make this as realistic as possible but it's actually impossible because I have no factual, actual basis! I am basing it all off what I've observed in my actual life and media, but...thats not me!**

**I know nobody reads this. Hell, I know only my good friend reads this, but I figured I'd just put this here in case anybody stumbles on reading a STRAIGHT and OC fanfic (I hate that words this lore I write)**   
**I understand that you should write for yourself, and I found it very enjoyable to write this. But it does hurt quite a bit when you put the stuff out there for people to see and it gets...not attention. Actually, it hurts a lot. It makes you feel all sorts of awful things, like you're not a good author, that your not good enough. That people dislike your work, etc.**   
**I don't know if I will continue this. It's completely on me. If I want to continue writing it out, I will. Otherwise, I won't. I think its very hard for people who don't understand my lore and my original race to follow.**


	9. The Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flower cannot blossom without sunshine, and man cannot live without love. -Max Muller

 Another month passed. Varian went out for frequent rides with Harkhan, whom he found to be of excellent stamina and strength. Along with that, Kale had sent Harkhans love interest, a flighty Planore named Gloria, to live with them as well. She and Kayleigh became fast friends, and the four of them went on rides through the mountains that bordered Merder and Elwynn.

  
  
                Today, however, it was just Varian and Kayleigh, on a walk to a very personal place that Varian had shared with only Tiffin in the past. He found it high time he showed Kayleigh the spot, which was pushed between two tall peaks, though the tops were shrouded in shadow. Small creeks and brooks ran beneath their feet and they hopped along stones to cross them. It was late spring, and flowers were in bloom everywhere, their perfume blanketing the landscape. It was the perfect time; and Varian was glad to be able to tear himself away from the constant pressures of leadership for some quality time with his beloved.

Kayleigh, meanwhile, was excited. She never knew the paths behind the keep were so vast. They crisscrossed into valleys and deep into riverbeds, all the while covered with tiny white flowers that bled into massive multicolored fields. Birds sang and whipped over their heads. She felt she was on another planet. It was too peaceful to be Azeroth.  
  
"How did you find this place?" She asked, kicking at a stone that jutted into the path while Varian filled up his canteen.  
                "Came here with Tiffin when she was pregnant with Anduin." he replied, after some hesitation. She approached him, cocking her head slightly.  
                "She made the trek here, even whilst pregnant?"  
"She wasn't one to sit in the keep, and..." He paused, scratching behind his ear while thinking.  
                "due to the nature of politics at the time I didn't want her out in the city, so I took her here." He smiled. She returned it.  
                "But how did you discover it?"

 

  
"Was out for a walk one day and just...ran into it." He grunted. She watched him charge ahead, pushing brambles and saplings out of her way so she could walk through unobstructed. The heat of the day was such that both were wearing as little as they could manage; Kayleigh a sundress of light linen tied with ribbon, and Varian a light linen shirt and leather breeches. Due to the fact they weren't in public, they could dress however they wanted. It was freeing, in a way.  
   
                "Glad I'm not wearing a corset." She commented, wiping her brow. She glanced ahead; they weren't even close to cresting the hill.  
                "I really wish you wouldn't wear those." He grunted. The remark surprised her. She wore them because she liked them, but she figured Varian did as well; she'd caught him staring more than once.  
                "Why?"   
"You can't breathe in them. Kind of important thing to be able to do." He smirked. She grunted.   
                "I can breathe in them just fine."  
"Yeah, alright. Run a lap in them and tell me how you do." The smirk grew wider.  
                "Varian, when will I ever need to run? I'm safe in the keep." He was quiet for a time after this, and Kayleigh thought him beaten, before:  
                "Shit can happen at anytime. Best to be prepared. You're never truly safe, not even in the keep."  She swallowed, unable to reply.

 

They were finally cresting the hill, and underneath lay the most gorgeous field of flowers she'd ever seen. Peacebloom, mountain silversage, marigolds, pansy’s, carnations, and even some wild roses bloomed and blossomed in the valley below. She began to run, stumbling on her sundress. Varian caught her.  
                "Whoa now." He laughed, holding her close. She kissed his cheek, beaming.  
"I've never seen such a beautiful place."                  
                "It's actually gotten better since last I came." He commented, setting her down. She dragged him by the wrist. As they came closer to it, she noticed a pond in the corner, its clear water covered in lilies and fed by a large waterfall. Kayleigh held out her arms, spinning in the tall grasses and flowers. Nothing had ever felt so freeing, so perfect and peaceful. Varian scooped her up and brought her close. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him deeply.  
                "I knew you'd love it." He nuzzled her. She grinned into his neck, breathing him in. She'd loved the past month; they'd grown so close after their kiss. She let him go, turning around to view the valley again. How wonderful, almost magical it was.   
                “C’mon.” He took her hand, pulling her into the sunlight and valley proper. He scooped her up, smiling at her soft giggle of surprise, and waded through the flowers to a large rock in the center of it all. She dropped her hand, letting her fingers graze the tops of the flowers and grasses as they passed. All around them insects buzzed; a particularly angry bee made a few laps around Varian before he swatted it away indifferently.

 

 

They spent over three hours lazing in the field, talking some, but mostly just enjoying each other company. Varian lay on the ground, plucking blossoms and attempting to fashion crowns from them. Shriveled flowers with flattened stems showed his results. Kayleigh hummed, her head resting on his shoulder.   
                “There.” He grunted. He placed something on her head. She jerked back instinctively, running her hand over her hair.  
                “What…oh.” She pulled off a flimsy, though adorable little wreath of flowers. Varian shrugged.  
“I need a hobby.”  
                She grinned at him.  
“I wouldn’t quit your day job, though you have potential.” She placed it on him. He grinned.  
                “As if I could. How do I look?”

  
“A crown fit for a king! Truly remarkable. You should wear that among your subjects.” He laughed, pulling her towards him. She wrestled with him, pushing him into the earth before he pushed her back up, laughing. He grabbed her wrists, pulling them both to a standing position before scooping her up. She clasped her hands behind his neck.

  
                “You are so beautiful.” He spoke them in a whisper, but she felt everything he couldn’t say in them. She leaned in to kiss him. He dropped her legs, picking her up around the waist. Wrapping her legs around him, she pushed deeper into the kiss.   
                He was truly perfection for her. She couldn’t stand being with anyone else. She was scooped as a freezing, drenched mess by this man, who took her in, cared for her, and now loved her. She adored him, every part of him. Even the less thank likeable parts. She ran her hands through his hair, letting it down. She felt a soft bite on her lips in irritation, and she grinned, pushing harder still. Finally, she pulled back, breathing hard.  
                “So are you.” She ran her thumb over his cheek, tracing the soft scars that lined his face. His smile faded somewhat.  
                “Am not. But you’re enough for the both of us.” She drew away, looking at him hard. He was so unsure of himself sometimes, it baffled her. Here was this proud, rather arrogant man who was so skilled in battle, in leadership, and yet he had no idea of his own self-worth.

  
                “No, Varian. I want you to know how much…” She squeezed her legs him, bringing him into her. His eyes widened, and she clasped his hands in hers.   
                “How much I want you. How badly I need you.”   
  
She kissed him again, a light brush of her lips that left him shaking. She made him so weak. She wanted him? Him? He was a wreck…and yet…  
                He set her down, beaming. She reached up, brushing hair out of face before pulling at his hands towards the exit. Towards the keep.  
                Yet, he felt more alive, more joy, than he had before meeting her. This feeling of elation had only been present when he spent time with Anduin, and now it was magnified. He loved how weak she made, how desperately he needed her. At the same time, however, it scared him. Now he had two people that could be used against him. If anything happened to either Kayleigh or Anduin, he’d go berserk. He’d already lost Tiffin…he wasn’t going to lose Kayleigh.

The walk back to the keep was uneventful except for Harkhan galloping up to meet them. Behind him was the same stark white horse he’d seen in the stables. He stopped. Kayleigh ran into him with a grunt.  
                “Harkhan?” Harkhan nudged the horse forward with his massive muzzle.  
“Go on. Introduce yourself. Tell him why you were sleeping in the stables.” Varian’s eyes widened. That’s why it had been different to him, and that’s also what Anduin had been hiding this entire time. Speaking of which…  
  
Feet pounded up the path towards them. Anduin, red in the face and panting, doubled over as he caught up to them.  
                “That’s…Marcus! He’s with me! Don’t hurt him! He’s a friend, I swear! I was only trying to protect him…He was starving and-.” Varian cut across him, smiling slightly.  
  
“It’s alright, son.” He looked towards Marcus, whose ears were down. Harkhan on the other hand looked from one to the other.  
                “You’re telling me this Planore was spending time in the stables and you didn’t know?” He hoofed the ground, sending dirt flying.  
                “I am not an expert on the differences between a Planore and a horse, Harkhan.” Varian growled.

  
                “Father just…let him stay. He’s a friend. I promise he won’t do anything wrong.” Kayleigh but in. “Planore are filling up the keep fast, Varian.” She smiled.  
                “Though, we have plenty of room.” What she said was true. He also desperately wanted to give Anduin someone to talk to. Someone his own age. Someone not related to him or working for him. This was the deciding factor overall. He reached out and scratched Marcus behind the ears, who pressed his noble head into his palm.

  
                “Of course he can stay.” Anduin beamed at him and Marcus. Marcus leaned down so Anduin could mount up, but Varian stopped him.  
                “You all head back…but I need a word with my son.” Harkhan’s ears rotated forward, then backward, before leaning down and scooping up Kayleigh.  
                “I’ll meet you guys at dinner than.” They galloped off down the hill, leaving him and Anduin behind in a cloud of dust.  
  
“Father?”  
                “Why did you hide him from me?” Varian didn’t pretense his disappointment. He didn’t want Anduin hiding things from him, especially something as big as this. Anduin took a breath.  
                “I…I didn’t want too. But I didn’t know how’d you react. You really seemed to hate them, and I didn’t want you to kick him out on the streets. He was starving, dad. I couldn’t just leave him there…” He rambled, stopping suddenly. Varian’s brows were knitted. He hated he made his son feel this way; so untrusting and helpless when it came to him. He hated to admit it, but that’s exactly what he would have done before he got to know Kayleigh, or Harkhan. Both made him much more trusting when it came outsiders.  
                “I…I’m sorry you felt that way, Anduin.” He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
“I can’t deny it; that’s how I would have reacted a while ago. Thankfully, I’ve…changed somewhat.” A wry smile.  
                “You have.” Anduin smiled.  
“I’m glad to know you see that.” He was.  
                “So, you’ll let him stay for good?”   
“I suppose so, yes.” Anduin beamed at him. His smile made his heart skip; such joy on his sons face was unknown to him.  
                “Thank you!”  
  
  
Anduin resisted the urge to jump for joy and skip down the hill. He finally had a friend he could talk to without lying and sneaking his way through the keep. Marcus was going to stay! He had his father to thank for it, whom he originally didn’t trust with the matter. He’d changed though; Anduin could see that. He walked back to the keep with him, talking about various matters and cracking jokes. He’d grown less sulky, more trusting, and more…human.


	10. The Shattering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a summary of events that happened during the events of the novel "The Shattering" I had to explain it to you in my canon, as obviously Kayleigh nor any of the Planore are there. I also completely forgot to introduce Jaina to Kayleigh! Woops.

Following the arrival of Marcus, many things happened in quick succession. Anduin turned thirteen, with a quiet but joyful party of sorts. Despite the problems arising, Varian found time to spend with his only son, while Kayleigh worked in the garden and prepared a small feast. She found it wonderful to work with the servants and cooks; shouldn’t sit idly by and let them wait on her.   
Bethilda and her became fast friends; it was wonderful to have a woman to speak too; both were surrounded by men. Bethilda was a mother figure to Kayleigh who had lost her own long ago. She also could confide in her in normally secretive subjects, such as her affections for the King. Bethilda was only too happy to see her King smiling again.

“I was very young when his father died; only seventeen or so. I watched him grow, and marry, and grieve, and it was all very heartbreaking to see him become a hardened shell of the man we once knew. As a boy, he was extremely active and always laughing about one thing or another.” She paused in her folding, biting her lip slightly.  
“I’m sure he won’t appreciate me telling you all this.” Kayleigh chuckled.  
“I think I’ve hit a point where it’s alright if I know. I’m not leaving.” Bethilda smiled a sly smile.  
“So, you think you’ll be Queen?” Kayleigh paused. She’d been working on a chart of the city, and was busy etching in the park.  
“I…I never thought of it like that.”  
“If you marry Varian, you will be queen, whether you like it or not.” Bethilda laughed.  
“I desperately want to marry him, but Queen is another thing entirely.”

It was shortly after this that the memorial service for the war in Northrend took place. The Alliance had lost so many brave men and women; over fifty-thousand courageous humans, dwarves, gnomes, dreanei and night elves. It was here, however, that Kayleigh finally met the esteemed Jaina Proudmoore, although in a less than mannered way. She walked in on Varian arguing with her, witnessed Anduin chastise his father’s harsh words and she herself was upset by his language with the Lady of Theremore.  
It was later when they finally met formally. Jaina was surprised at Kayleigh’s prescience in the keep.

“Varian, may I ask who this is? I’ve never been introduced.” She smiled at her, and Kayleigh gave a polite smile back and a bow. Varian smiled awkwardly.  
“I apologize, it’s just slipped my mind, with everything going on.”  
“Kayleigh Summerdale, my lady.” She curtsied.  
“Please, it’s just Jaina.” Her smile was warm, and Kayleigh felt she would finally have someone around her own age to speak with. She’d heard so much about Jaina from outward sources, as well as inward from Varian and Anduin.  
“Kayleigh is…” Varian fought for words. What was she, in reality? A lover? Too informal. She looked at him nervously; the entire kingdom knew they were courting, but there was no actual title for what she was.   
“Future Queen.” He settled. Anduin, who was in the room as well playing a small game of checkers with Marcus, looked up. Jaina looked delighted.  
“That’s wonderful to hear!”

 

Jaina had a Planore bond herself, a brilliant fiery chestnut named Isaac. Harkhan and him spent some time behind their bonds, acting more like dogs vying for dominance than actual people.  
“Planore are…”  
“Strange.” Varian finished for Jaina. She pursed her lips.  
“They are certainly interesting.”  
“Where did you meet yours?” He asked. He was terrible at small talk, and needed to get started on his letter of condemnation to Thrall for the attacks that had happened, but formalities needed to be dealt with.  
“Isaac approached me and we were a natural fit. I felt I ought to study them, anyways.” The earned a snap of teeth from Harkhan.  
“We are not creatures for you to cut open and study!” She laughed.  
“That isn’t what I meant.”  
“Don’t snap at my bond.” Isaac bit at Harkhan, who reared back. His huge form dwarfed Isaac, who showed no fear.  
“And…where did you meet Harkhan?” Jaina asked, eyeing the now quarrelling Planore from the corner of her eye.  
“He was a gift from Kale. After his appearance, my keep has been flooded with them. Anduin soon brought in Marcus and Harkhan brought over Gloria.” He clenched his jaw; he was slowly warming up to the strange people, but they were still loud and were prone to sudden fights with each other. He likened them to wolves in the bodies of horses. 

“What do you think of Kale?” Kayleigh entered the conversation, her hair done up in a beautiful bun with a single clip holding it in place for the ceremony.  
“He is a character. He is cares little for titles or ceremony and would rather get straight to the point, which is refreshing.” Jaina eyed Varian at this. Varian of course, was the one who had fought so vehemently against Kale’s people helping the Alliance in the war in Northrend. Again, his jaw clenched.  
“Odd. He seems to exist only to annoy me.” His conversation with Kale suddenly surfaced, and he felt the need to confide in someone. He’d spoken to no one about his warning; put it off as superstition, but seeing Kale at the ceremony had given him second thoughts.

 

“Have you given thought to current events?” Jaina asked. “Besides those that happened earlier.”  
“…You mean the elemental unrest? I’ve given it all the thought a man like me can give it.” He shrugged. It was like she’d read his mind. Kayleigh seemed to be listening intently. He hadn’t shared with her Kale’s talk with him that night.

“Though, Kale did come to visit about that very thing.” He told her about Kale’s warning, and her eyes widened in fear and surprise. Kayleigh looked at him pointedly, as if asking “Why hadn’t I heard about this?”

“Deathwing…though surely we can’t take the word of a black dragon seriously. They’re all mad.”  
“That’s what I said…” Varian thought for a moment.  
“Kale didn’t seem to be lying.”  
“I don’t think he was.” She gave a wry smile. “But even if the dragons thought they felt something, I doubt it’s real.”  
“Can you explain it then?” Varian pointed out, gesturing to the world at large. Jaina shook her head.  
“Of course I can’t. I’m a mage, not a shaman.”  
“Exactly. I’ll at least humor him…for now.”

 

Anduin disappeared to Theremore for a few days (With the Hearthstone Jaina gave him.), allowing Varian to spend more time Kayleigh when not writing angry missives to Ogrimmar or training with Harkhan. Due to unrest of the capital, they spent their time inside to avoid prying eyes.

“So…” Kayleigh started, drawing her head up from Varian’s chest, smiling lazily. She moved some hair out of his eyes.  
“So….what?” He replied, smirking.  
“Anduin. I heard you speaking with him the other day about going to Ironforge.”  
“I was.” He stretched luxuriously. Kayleigh heard joints pop and stretched out with him, taking hold of his hands.  
“I think it would be good for him to get away for a while. I’ve been…” He grimaced. “Having issues handling myself, and don’t want him around while I work them out.”  
“Varian…you’ve been fine.”  
“Around you.” He poked her in the side. She laughed.  
“Around others…not so much. Silence. She kissed his chin, running her lips up his jawline. He closed his eyes, enjoying the attention. 

“You aren’t planning on having someone train him in heavy arms, are you?” Kayleigh asked. Varian’s eyes snapped open.  
“I…why not?” he questioned, affronted.  
“Varian, he’s a small boy. He’s never going to get to your girth. He’s not meant for heavy weapons. Surely you know that, as a warrior.” Varian scowled. 

“He’ll learn them fine. Especially from a dwarf.” Kayleigh sighed, pushing her hair back behind her head. The sight of her golden tresses running along her bare shoulders tantalized him. He pulled her close, feeling her lips against his neck. 

“I can’t say much…I’m not his mother.” She replied. She kissed a soft spot, just underneath his jawline.   
“I…appreciate the feedback. But he needs to learn, if not for fighting then for protection.”  
“I can’t deny that.”

 

After that, disasters seem to strike one after another. First, Magni Bronzebeard, Lord of Ironforge and good friend to Varian, was killed while trying to commune with the elements. This happened shortly after a massive earthquake nearly leveled Kharanos in Dun Morogh, killing several including one of Magni’s personal guard.

Through Varian’s network of spies, Kayleigh found out that the Horde was suffering just as much. Thrall had stepped down as Warchief and let Garrosh Hellscream rule in his place. This had caused a lot of tension throughout the races, as many did not seem to think the orc was up to the challenge of governing such a varied people.

Not to mention, only weeks later, Moira Bronzebeard, Magni’s estranged daughter, returned with her infant child. She held the city hostage, shutting down trade and any connections to the outside world. Of course, Anduin was still there. Varian was furious.

“She dares hold my son hostage?” He roared, wheeling on Kayleigh, who held her knees to her chest, watching his whirlwind of anger.  
“What do you think she’s planning?” He asked the room at large.  
“I think she’s trying to prove herself.” Kayleigh chimed in.  
“By holding an entire city hostage?”  
“She’s been around the Dark Iron dwarves for years. She’s obviously learned their…less than kind ways of manipulation.”  
“…I don’t care. She’ll learn soon enough the burden of leadership is not one to take lightly.”

Anduin escaped to Theremore, using the Hearthstone Jaina gave him. Catastrophic floods hit the region soon after that. Sick with worry, Varian stayed up for two nights in a row, staring at maps of the Deeprun Tram and Ironforge, planning an attack. Kayleigh didn’t know how to comfort him.

Eventually, a plan of attack was chosen. Varian decided to leave Harkhan behind, which lead to a series of snorting and stomping that cracked the cobblestones of the Dwarven district.  
“It’s a stealth mission Harkhan. I can’t be riding in on your back.” Varian quipped, glaring at the Planore. Harkhan rolled his eyes.  
“Fine. You win. But if you die, it’s not my fault.” Varian snorted, and rolling his eyes, turned them on Kayleigh. She was biting her lip, anxiety written over her face. He embraced her.

He smelled like leather and steel, and the scents reminded her of battle. She didn’t want to see him go, but knew he must. She raised herself up, kissing him.  
“Be careful now.” She whispered. He pressed his forehead to hers, smiling.   
“I will be. I don’t plan on dying to a bunch of dwarves.” She smiled despite herself.  
“Alright. I love you.” She squeezed his hand, and returning the gesture, he set off down the tram tunnels.

Through a series of events, which Kayleigh heard through much celebration and drunken tales, it turns out Varian had formed a government for the dwarves that day, at Anduin’s behest. The Council of the Three Hammers, governed by Moira Bronzebeard, Falstad Wildhammer, and Murudin Bronzebeard. Together, they represented the three clans. She was immensely proud of him, overjoyed to see him alive and well and happy to see the father and son getting along so much better.

 

Varian carried her up the stairs to his quarters, kissing her passionately. With everything settled down, at least for now, he finally had time to enjoy her company. Her hands were like vices against his neck, her nails like claws. He made to open the door, only to stop. Kayleigh had quit kissing him, her face red and expression uncertain. Varian went red with embarrassment, shifting his weight.

“Goodnight, my King.” She leaned up and kissed him, squeezing his hand before walking down the hall towards her quarters. He watched her go, feeling mixed emotions of embarrassment, irritation, and disappointment. He had truly wished to finally make her his, and she’d stopped him. As was her right. He entered the room, letting his hair down with a tug on the twine, and peeling his clothes off, letting them drop unceremoniously to the floor.

In nothing but a pair of hide shorts, he made to fall into bed, but a knock at the door interrupted him. Curious, he approached it. It was Kayleigh’s knock. He opened the door, not caring about his appearance. She was there, in a beautiful blue night gown he’d gotten for her. Parts of it were sheer, allowing him to see delicious curves of her body. He swallowed hard.  
“I’ve changed my mind.” She launched herself at him, kissing him furiously. He picked her up, spinning around.


	11. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

“Goodnight, my King.” She leaned up and kissed him, squeezing his hand before walking down the hall towards her quarters. He watched her go, feeling mixed emotions of embarrassment, irritation, and disappointment. He had truly wished to finally make her his, and she’d stopped him. As was her right. He entered the room, letting his hair down with a tug on the twine, and peeling his clothes off, letting them drop unceremoniously to the floor.

In nothing but a pair of hide shorts, he made to fall into bed, but a knock at the door interrupted him. Curious, he approached it. It was Kayleigh’s knock. He opened the door, not caring about his appearance. She was there, in a beautiful blue night gown he’d gotten for her. Parts of it were sheer, allowing him to see delicious curves of her body. He swallowed hard.  
“I’ve changed my mind.” She launched herself at him, kissing him furiously. He picked her up, spinning around.

“You sure?” Unspoken words flew between them. Oh, she craved him. She wanted him so badly. She pressed herself against his body, feeling the bulge of his arousal against her belly. She gripped chin, forcing him down to look at her.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything.” Varian grinned, carrying her to the bedside, kissing her as they went. She ran her hands down his body, exploring every inch. When she opened that door, she hadn’t expected him to be fully undressed. He was delightfully hairy; it covered his chest and tapered off towards his belly, only to resume its thick tangle near the bulge she so badly wanted to expose. 

“I’ve wanted this since the day I saw you.” He breathed, sucking at her neck. She gasped at his touch, her hands running down his muscular arms.

“I have too.” She felt him chuckle against her skin, before he pulled away, his hands shaking slightly as they pulled down the straps of her night gown. She arched her back as he ripped it away. He grasped her breasts immediately, his eyes full of hunger. She loved his expression; she could tell he desperately wanted to spread her apart and take her, make her his, but he was slowing himself down. Easing it out. He leaned down to kiss her, gripping her chin, before trailing his lips down. She watched, feeling the wetness grow between her legs. He sucked at her breasts, his hands now fumbling with the waist line of her gown. In his haste, he ripped it, letting out an uncharacteristic whine. She forced him to look at her, hands on his cheeks. 

“Don’t worry about it.” It was just fabric, and fabric could be mended. He pulled the rest of it off. She kicked up her legs as he pulled it from her, and he fell between them, kissing her deeply. She felt him full force now; he was massive and she was surprised the hide could hold him. She maneuvered her feet to his hips and peeled them down, watching him spring out. Her eyes widened. Varian however, didn’t seem to understand the fuss, his mind was on other matters.

“It’s…been awhile since I’ve done this.” He was sheepish. He pulled her onto his bed proper, holding her close. He barraged her neck and shoulder with kisses.  
“I’ve never done it.” She replied. She moaned at his touch.   
“You’re too damn beautiful. I’m afraid I might…hurt you.” He wasn’t looking at her; his eyes were pointed at the ceiling but she knew his fear was very real. He was an extremely strong, powerful man. Every part of his body mirrored that sentiment. As she looked down, she wondered if he might just break her in two.

She didn’t care. She wanted him inside her. She wanted him so badly. She rolled on top of him, straddling his hips. She ran her hands down his chest, feeling solid muscle over soft skin, and down his belly, wet from her arousal.  
“You won’t. I’m a lot less delicate than you make me out to be.” She teased him, leaning down and nibbling at his jaw. His hands were on her own hips, making small gestures as if to move her back. He breathed deep.   
“Lay down.” He commanded. She obeyed without question. He rolled over her, wrapping his arms around her body in a solid embrace. Tongues wrestling with each other, he spread her legs apart, before ever to slightly pushing in. 

She squealed, gripping his arms and biting his tongue. He pulled away, eyes full of fear, but she pulled him back for another kiss. He pushed himself in fully, filling her. She moaned in desperation.  
“You alright?” He whispered. Her eyes squeezed shut, she kissed his chin in reply, taking his hands in hers and squeezing. He didn’t stop his worship of her. As he thrust, he kissed her jaw, her neck, her breasts. She watched him, watched the elation on his face at the intense pleasure and passion he felt. His hair was everywhere, getting tangled with her own. She closed her legs around him, gripping him tighter.

“Ah!” He bit her lip, groaning.  
“What?” She asked, worried.  
“You’re just so…” He seemed to think wildly for a word. “So tight.” He leaned down, kissing her ear.   
“You’re so perfect, my Varian.” She breathed, rocking in time to his thrusts. This was what, his second time? He’d said that him and Tiffin didn’t get along at first. The sex must have been extremely awkward. Now…he was enjoying it, his groans growing louder with each passing second. She gripped him still tighter, elation filling her belly and snaking through her core. He bit her shoulder, hard, drawing blood as he let out a cry. Kayleigh felt him spill inside her, felt his breath against her neck. His chest heaving, he leaned up to look at her.  
“I did hurt you.”  
“Nothing I can’t handle.” She ran a hand up his arm, around his neck and cupped his cheek. He turned his head to kiss her palm. Tiredness seemed to be overwhelming him. He sank on top of her, pulling her snugly to his chest. She felt his heart beating against her own.

“Sleep.” She nuzzled his ear, pushing hair out of the way to kiss it as he fell into a doze. Massaging his scalp with one hand, she ran the other up and down his naked body, feeling out scars and little imperfections. He was so perfect to her. Oh she loved him so, and now…she was his. Completely his.


	12. The Days After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after you sleep with a King?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo this chapter has a lot of dialog and its really obnoxious to format so I apologize if it strains your eyes. I normally do normal tabbing and spacing in word but it disintegrates when you paste it.

Certain things changed after they made love. Varian seemed even more protective of her, and all the more willing to forsake necessary work to spend time with her. It lead to a certain irritation with anyone that reminded him of the world at large, and he ended up snapping at many a soldier, noble, or leader.

“Varian, calm down.” She urged him, walking swiftly down the hallway after yet another meeting gone sour. Things we’re getting worse since the events at Ironforge; while politics within the Alliance proper were just fine, it just got worse with the Horde.   
                “Calm down? You ask too much of me.” She sensed his sarcasm.  
“I guess I do. But try?” She walked in front of him, blocking his path and taking his hands. He bent to kiss her.  
                “I suppose.” He made to pass her, stopping and eyeing her.  
“How do you feel?” He was worried about her being pregnant; it would be disastrous if somehow word got out that he’d conceived an illegitimate child. He’d have to wed her soon.  
                “Completely normal, you don’t have to worry.” She smirked.

 

 She followed him down to the kitchens, where Anduin waited for them, accompanied by three Planore. They were already eating their own specially prepared meal. (They prefer their meat rather on the raw side.) Varian’s stomach turned at the bloody mess of a carcass that Harkhan was presently digging into. He was no stranger at eating like a barbarian, but he drew the line at raw meat.  
                “Can’t you cook it?” he growled.

  
“Loses the flavor.” He grunted.  
                “Kale cooks his meat.” Marcus provided. To his credit, his meat was indeed cooked, and he was using utensils instead of his fingers.  
          “I’m not Kale and I’m growing tired of you bringing him up all the time. He’s not the model Planore.”  
They continued bickering back and forth, until Varian raised his voice.  
         “Enough! I won’t have you disrupting my luncheon to bicker!” Already on edge, he sat back down. Harkhan’s beard twitched.  
           “You know…I don’t think we should eat in the same room. Nothing against you, but we have such different eating styles that…”  
                Varian brightened. “Now that’s a good idea.” Marcus looked at Harkhan, who was licking his fingers of blood, to Varian, who gripped his fork like a vice.  
                “I don’t…”  
“You don’t need to leave, Marcus. I just think it’s for the best.” Harkhan’s voice was, almost father like. Marcus looked at him and nodded, picking up his plate.  
                “We’ll be eating in the room just outside the kitchens.” They all stood up and left, carrying their plates with them. Marcus seemed a little hesitant to go, but with a sad look at Anduin, followed his make-shift family out of the room.   
                “Father!” Anduin cried, the moment the door closed.  
“I had no part in that! Harkhan made the decision himself!” Varian replied, his brow furrowed. Anduin turned his gaze back to his empty plate. At that moment, lunch was served, though Kayleigh no longer felt very hungry. She picked at her food, not looking at Varian, who ate with his usual automation.  
                “I just don’t like how we treat the Planore.” Anduin burst out. Varian raised an eyebrow.  
                “How are we treating them badly? Anduin, I didn’t force them out.”  
“I-! I know you didn’t! But they’re different.”  
                “Which I respect, but Harkhan was right in separating us at mealtimes.” He grabbed a roll, splitting it length wise and buttering it.  
                “None of us need to be exposed to a rotting carcass, especially at meal times.” Anduin wrinkled his nose.  
                “That’s what the smell was?”  
“I suppose it makes it easier to eat.” He grimaced, reaching for another roll after wolfing down the first.  
                “I’m not going to force them out of every part of lives…otherwise I wouldn’t have agreed to them staying.” Kayleigh felt Varian had rehearsed this little speech with himself many a time, waiting for when Anduin brought it up.  
                “But certain things should be separate. Harkhan agreed.” Anduin seemed a bit brighter. He dug into his food, and Kayleigh glanced at Varian. He was glaring at his food. She took his hand, entwining her fingers in his. He expression softened, and he carried on with his meal.

After lunch, they split up. Varian left for an important meeting, Anduin left to do whatever Anduin wants to do, and Kayleigh was left to her own devices. As this was a normal occurrence, she started working on plans to put into motion when she became Queen, and had the power to do so. She climbed the staircase, her mind thinking hard about her plans and what she would do to get them going.

  
                “I’ll need seeds from Ironforge, Darnassus…perhaps even Un’Goro crater…” She muttered, pushing the door open to her study. A large room she had adopted, it had massive windows for ample light and a drafting board. Queen Tiffin’s harp, about fifteen varieties of house plants, and a few chairs littered the room as well.   
                She’d had the plan for a while, to build community gardens to feed and provide jobs for the homeless. The city was always so stuffy with fumes from the various districts, and the high walls that prevented much of the sea whether from tormenting the city kept the fog in. The apple trees and oaks sparsely planted were all well and good, but it needed more. Much more.

                She began to draw, her hand flowing over the paper in fluid motions, sketching out boxes and diagrams. The mage district needed nothing; it was already a garden of flora and fauna. The trade desperately needed at least a flower garden. The canals throughout the city could use plots near the districts. Old Town had plenty of bare spaces for a vegetable garden. The smoggy Dwarven district just needed a few trees to filter the air, and the Cathedral district could use a flower garden.  
  
                She sketched this all out, her mind forgetting time and space, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She yelped, her quill smudging the paper.  
                “I didn’t mean to startle you!” Varian squeezed her shoulder, looking concerned.  
“I’m sorry. You didn’t I’m just…into my work.” She smiled, blotting up the ink with a rag she kept near. Varian pulled up a chair.  
                “I thought you were in a meeting.”  
“I left it.”  
                “Can the King really do that?”  
“The King can do whatever he pleases.” He replied, a smirking. Serious, he added.  
                “We finished early. It was just an update on the goings on in Kalimdor.”  
“And how are things on the other continent?” She went back to mapping her gardens.  
                “Unsteady. The Horde isn’t liking the new leadership and tensions are growing worse between the Night Elves and the Orcs. They’re encroaching into Ashenvale worse than ever.”  
                “Are they still trying to take lumber? I thought the elves gave them Aszhara.”  
Varian snorted.  
                “They didn’t have much of a choice. Thrall wanted the lumber and he was going to have it.” He looked cross.  
                “It was either give them the lumber or go to war over a land no one used. They chose the former.”  
                “Still…it’s a pretty important region to them, right?”  
“I’m not big into their history, but it holds significance.” He yawned hugely, stretching his arms high.  
  
“What is this you’re working on, anyways?”  
                “Plans I’ve had for a while .”  
“Enlighten me.” She smiled.  
                “It’s not…finished yet and I have no idea if it’s even possible.”  
“Well, I can’t tell you if it is or isn’t unless you clue me in.” He leaned in, kissing her cheek. She chuckled.  
                “I have a plan to bring jobs and food to the homeless. I’m still working on the kinks; there are plenty of spaces in the various districts going unused, I figure they could be turned into community gardens.” Varian was silent for a time, mulling it over.  
                “Not a good idea?” she asked, sheepish. He shook his head.  
“It’s a great one. I’m just not sure if the people would take to it.” Seeing her expression, he went further.  
                “I’m sure they would. It would certainly give people something to do, something to look forward too. The city is rather safe…for now.” He paused, brows knitting, before continuing. “Only problem would be the farmers in Elwynn, Redridge and Westfall.”  
                “Then we just don’t plant their crops. Simple fix. I have all the farmers and their produce here.” She produced a list of names that went on for several pages.  
                “You’ve certainly thought about this a lot.”  
“Since our first walk together…yes.” Varian grinned.  
                “A seed that grew into a brilliant idea.” He stood up, kissing her head.  
“Walk with me. I need fresh air.” She took his hand, letting him lead her out of the room and out of the Keep proper.  
  


 

She slept in his chambers that night; a storm had rolled in that evening. The clouds came in a solid wall of black and blue, with sheets of rain that barraged the streets and pounded at the glass like mini bullets. Thunder cracked and lightning split the sky, illuminating the tired and despondent kingdom. Kayleigh was terrified, taking shelter in Varian’s arms. He held her tight in front of the fire, his arms and legs forming a protective cage.   
                “Can I sleep in here tonight.” She whispered, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand.  
“Of course you can.” He kissed her hair. “I want you in here with me from now on.”  
                “Is that…?” She couldn’t think of the word.  
“Proper? I don’t care.” He nuzzled her, his cheek resting on her head.  
                “I think we’ve leapt over those hurdles already.” She smiled, closing her eyes.   
“I can’t wait to leap over them again.” She felt him tense, his hands tighten around her body.  
  
“I’m glad you enjoyed it as much as…” He didn’t finish, just kissed her. She kissed his neck. Thunder crackled outside.  
   
                “I think we should get ready for bed.” He murmured, picking her up. She slipped out of his arms, squeezing his hands tightly.   
                “Alright my King…see you soon.”  


 


	13. Calm before the Quake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayleigh continues to garden, and meets a fair number of people doing what she loves.

The days flew by in a flurry of movement. The storm broke to a week of glorious sunshine, which was perfect for planning gardens in the freshly damp earth. Kayleigh was a bundle of nerves; Varian said she could start the project now, but she wasn’t so sure.  
“You have get over those nerves. Everyone will find it wonderful.” He smirked, massaging her back one evening. She sighed, letting her hair down. It spilled over her shoulders, falling over his hands. She tossed her head, eyeing him.  
“How are you sure?”  
“I didn’t get where I am by second guessing myself.” He grunted. “Just do it. I can’t help you here.”  
“I don’t need the help.”  
“Exactly.” He kissed the top of head, sending a shiver down her spine. Her craving for him was mounting again; she doubted she could hold off much longer.

“Alright. I’ll start it tomorrow.”

 

The morning dawned clean and bright, with a light mist that hung in the air and evaporated come the sun. She rode out on Gloria, accompanied by several servants and a hand maiden. It was hard getting used to people waiting on her. She hated them doing it, insisting she could do everything herself. Finally, Bethilda took her aside and explained that they were happy waiting on her, and Kayleigh understood.  
Still it made her uncomfortable having people mirror her movements and eye her constantly. She dismounted near the plot of land in the Old District, her eyes already forming rows and seeing the bigger picture of a thriving vegetable garden. The stormy climate of Stormwind would aid water loving vegetables like lettuce, broccoli, cabbage and so forth. A shaded, drier patch in the corner would be good for carrots, peppers, and eggplants. Large, meaty potatoes could be planted in the dry winters.  
“My lady.” She jumped, turning to see a man smiling at her.  
“Yes?” Flustered, she attempted her best smile.  
“Might I just say this is a wonderful project that’s sure to bring the populace together.” He held out a hand “Niels Doncaster, I’m a land manager of sorts…the only one Stormwind’s got.”  
“You own this land?”  
“I did. I donated it for your cause.” He seemed care worn, out of sorts. His face was lined with stubble and dark circles hung under his eyes.  
“I thank you. I…really want to do something with this power I’ve been given.” She didn’t know what to say, only that. He bowed his head.  
“You make us very happy. To see King Varian happy has kept us in higher spirits than present events should allow.” Kayleigh didn’t have words. She smiled broadly, striding forward.  
“The plot is perfect size to grow meaty vegetables and leafy ones.” Already men were at work tilling the hard earth. A woman, done up in apron and braids, had set out a table with glasses of lemonade and apple juice. It seemed almost festive. Kayleigh wouldn’t be left out. She strapped on a pair of gardening gloves, preparing to dig.

Gloria snorted next to her.  
“You know, they will be very surprised to see you working the fields along side them.” She bobbed her head enthusiastically. Kayleigh scratched her between the ears.  
“They ought to get used to it. I’m no ordinary…queen.” She picked up a hoe and got to work.  
By mid-day, they had filled the garden with seeds and starters alike. Children were busy filling buckets of water, spreading it on the newly sowed seeds. Men leaned on their tools, speaking merrily, and Kayleigh wiped her brow of sweat, grinning at the happy faces. Gloria nudged her in the back.  
“They seem pretty happy. I think you did a good thing.”  
“I think I did too. We still have several other plots to start.”  
“After today, I’m sure they’ll be excited to start.”  
They decided to take stop after that. People lined up to speak to Kayleigh, who bowed and smiled to each in turn. So many just wanted to shake her hand. She wasn’t used to such attention; if any at all.  
“I must say it’s wonderful to have you! A commoner for a queen! Who would have thought!” A lady gushed, her cheeks red with excitement.  
“And this plan of yours will do wonders for morale; do you think you could to the Cathedral District next? I volunteer at the orphanage and they would love a garden to keep!” Kayleigh beamed at her.  
“That’s a wonderful idea! We’ll definitely do it next, mark my words.” The woman bowed low before walking away. She heard several people gasp and bow, and confused, she turned.  
“Anduin?” The prince trotted towards them, mounted on Marcus, who leaned low.  
“I came to see it myself.” He hopped off Marcus, who began to inspect the rows, his ears twitching in excitement and curiosity.  
“Is it everything you hoped for?” She smiled. Anduin had been a treasure to work with in the small courtyard in the keep, and his smile answered her question before he could respond.  
“It’s great! The people seem so excited; odd to see it over a garden, though.” He looked at her. Despite being quite a bit different from his father, he still had his eyes, his brows, his cheek bones. He’d certainly grow as tall as Varian, though not as wide. People were filtering out, though a few young girls had stayed behind to stare at Anduin, giggling behind their hands.  
“You have admirers.” Kayleigh smirked. She motioned for Gloria, who knelt low to allow her to mount. She’d never ridden a horse before, and was happy that Gloria wasn’t one; just looked like one.  
Anduin blushed scarlet.  
“I uh…I’m not used to that kind of attention.” Marcus laughed, a high pitched whinney that echoed around the emptying streets.  
“Well, you’re growing up. You better get used to it.” She grinned, before responding to his previous statement.  
“They are just looking for a distraction. Everything is bleak…At least, that’s the feeling I’ve been getting.”

They rode back to the keep together, their guard a few yards behind.  
“What did Varian get up to while I was working?”  
“Not sure. Father’s been busy with a lot of things, not all of it work. I think he’s working on a saddle for Harkhan.”  
“Uh oh…” Kayleigh smiled. Harkhan wouldn’t be caught dead with a saddle. Anduin grinned.  
“I think the two are great for each other. Harkhan is just as stubborn. If not more so.” Kayleigh laughed. Gloria however, was not amused.  
“That’s my mate your talking about!” Gloria snapped, bucking her back hooves. Kayleigh grasped hold of her mane, gasping. Anduin stared, eyes wide in alarm. Marcus cocked his head.  
“Gloria, you have to admit, you’re…mate is a bit…” Her bond soothed, lessening her grip.  
“Different? That’s the truth.” She turned up the winding staircase, leading Marcus, who trailed behind to sniff flowers.  
“Come Marcus. Must you sniff every flower?” His ears flattened in embarrassment, and he galloped up to his adopted mother.

Still, upon entering the keep, Kayleigh found she couldn’t find Varian anywhere. He wasn’t in his office, his little room, or his quarters. He wasn’t in the armory, nor the training area. Slightly worried, she stopped Bethilda.  
“Oh, I think he went down for a bath, dear. Now, I must get back to preparing dinner…” She hurried on. Kayleigh smirked to herself, trailing her fingers along the stony wall as she descended to the bathing quarters.  
Each of their personal quarters had a bathroom of sorts, but the plumbing was too much of a renovation to make room for so many personal baths. Instead, they had two rooms with large baths in both. Each bath had taps for hot or cold water, as well as dispensers for soap and lathers. It was a huge luxury for Kayleigh, who had to boil all her bathwater on the stove and lug it to a basin.  
She knocked on the wooden door, her smirk increasing.  
“Who is it?” Varian’s voice sounded tired. Hoarse.  
“It’s me.”  
“Kayleigh?”  
She entered. Varian was attempting to relax in the basin, but she could he muscles were taut. He laid in the bath, his back to her. From the dim firelight, she could see how tight is shoulders were, the thick muscle disappearing behind a thick curtain of hair. She approached him, undoing the twine that held it up.  
“Hey. You’re not supposed to be in here.” He looked at her upside down.  
“Does it matter now?”  
“I suppose it doesn’t” He smiled slyly. Out of the corner of her eye, Kayleigh saw him shift his legs ever so slightly, hiding beneath the suds.  
“I haven’t seen you all day.” She lamented, kissing the top of his head. His hair desperately needed a wash; she searched the walls for a proper soap, along with setting a towel by the fire.  
“We’ve both been busy…” He yawned hugely, slipping further into the bath. Pushing himself back up, he turned towards her.  
“Doing our own thing. How was it, anyways?” She turned to look at him. The only light in the chamber was the crackling fire and torch sconces near the wall. His blue eyes shone with eagerness.  
“I enjoyed it very much. Everyone seemed to be very into it.”  
“So you got it planted?” He watched her approach him, bottle in hand.  
“What are you going to do to me?”  
“Relax, I’m just going to wash your hair. It’s filthy…”  
He hung his head.  
“I’ve been busy.” She smiled at him, and he returned it  
“They asked me to do the Cathedral District next. I thought it was a wonderful idea.”  
“The orphanage is there.” He sat up, interested. Kayleigh had learned from Robbie that Varian requested he bake cookies for the orphanage at least twice a week.  
“Precisely why the woman asked me.” She filled a bucket with warm water, dumping it over his head. He sputtered, wiping his eyes.  
“Warn me, woman.”  
“I thought me walking towards you with a bucket of water was warning enough, Man.”  
He scowled, but said nothing in return. They were silent while she worked the shampoo into his hair, a job she found satisfying. He had beautiful, thick hair, and when washed it was soft and silky smooth.  
He seemed to be enjoyed the attention as well; his eyes closed and a small smile on his face.  
“You enjoying this?” She whispered, kissing his forehead.  
“Very much so…”  
“I’m going to have to rinse you now…just giving you warning.” She winked, walking away.  
“You know, that’s exactly what I needed before.” He sat up, allowing her to dump the water and rinse his hair easier. His body was so…addicting. All soft curves and rigid muscles. She ran her hand down his back, around his ribs. He sat his back against her, wetting her dress. Uncaring, she continued her doting massage.  
“I love you my King.” She whispered, running her hands back up. He pressed his head against her chest, gazing at her.  
“And I love you, my queen.” She blushed slightly, moving her hands from his back to his chest.  
“I’m not your queen yet.”  
“Technicality. You’ll be my queen soon enough.” Grinning, she kissed him, her hands roaming down his furry chest, past his abdomen, towards his thighs. She felt him tense.  
“Getting too close.” He growled, pulling her hands away. She felt a pang of disappointment.  
“Varian, I’ve seen it.”  
“Doesn’t mean I’ll let you touch it.” There was humor to his tone, but a finality to his words; he wouldn’t let her please him anytime soon. She kissed his chin, now running her hands up belly, feeling every curve of his skin.  
“Alright, alright. Whatever you say…my beautiful king.”  
She walked away, grabbing the towel by the fire. Varian stepped out. Kayleigh stood and watched him, taking in his very exposed and enticing body. By the fire light, she saw a massive scar on his upper thigh. The skin was discolored and by the looks of it, he had suffered a major injury. She approached him, running her hand down his outer thigh.  
“What happened here?” He shivered at her touch.  
“Got cut during a fight in the pits.” He didn’t go further. Kayleigh embraced him with the towel, kissing him deeply. She felt his warmth, his passion.  
“You’re amazing.” He whispered, his hands on her cheeks. She simply smiled, pushing wet hair behind his ears.  
“I don’t deserve a woman like you. Not in the slightest.” He pressed his forehead against hers.  
“Varian…” There was something about his tone. Something that told her there was more going on, things that brought out this vulnerable side of him.  
“Why the light blessed me with you, I’ll never know.”  
She kissed him, really kissed him, forcing everything she couldn’t say through it. He pressed up against her, picking her up. She wrapped her legs, hindered as they were by her skirt, around his body. In that moment, tongues writhing together, Kayleigh understood one thing. She needed this man, she needed him now.  
“Varian…” She arched her back, and he dove for her neck, sucking on the delicate skin.  
He pushed her hard against the wall, gripping her chin, forcing her to look at him. A primal urge took over her. Wordlessly, she hooked a towel around his waist, dragging him out of the room. He didn’t fight her, forced her closer. She prayed they didn’t run into anyone; Varian dressed as he was would cause a stir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would like more audience interaction. You readers are very important to me, and if you want to ask a question, feel free to ask it in the comments and I will get back to you. Now, I have a plan for the next few chapters, but I also like to show the softer parts of Warcraft. It's not all death and destruction. So, tell me what you would like to see. :)


	14. By Order of the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passion

They kissed all the way up the stairs, where Varian half carried, half held the towel around his waist. A few times they heard footsteps of a passing guard, and hid around a corner; Kayleigh stifling her giggles. They finally made it up the stairs, her skirt in tangles and Varian simply abandoning the towel at the end of the hallway. Once in the sanctity of his quarters, he ripped off her dress, his fingers working furiously at the corset strings.

                “This is why I hate you wearing these stupid things.” He finally tore it off her, letting it drop to the floor as he moved onto her dress proper, pulling it down gruffly. She let out a sigh as he grasped her breasts, squeezing them tightly before picking her up and throwing her on the bed. She pulled him close.  
                “Take me. Be rough.” His eyes widened.  
“But…”  
                “I’m not a doll! Be yourself, damnit!” She pulled him into a kiss, biting his lip. Her legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer, deeper. He lorded over her, his hands beside her head, eyes wide with hesitation.  
                “Varian!”  
“Fine!” Snarling, he dove at her neck, pushing her up against the headboard. She moaned, grabbing his hair, feeling him press into her. He was an addiction she couldn’t stem. So massive, so bulky. Every part of his body enticing and perfect. His hands worked at her breasts, squeezing them tightly, bringing a shriek to her lips. He sat up, a look of concentration across his face as he pulled her roughly towards him. One hand bound her wrists while the other guided him to her entrance. She writhed, her body almost serpentine as she tried to pull herself free of his iron grasp. He held firm, pushing himself in in one motion. She gasped, finally breaking free as he filled her.

                They fell into a motion of heavy handed grabbing. He pulled her hair, she tugged at his. Moans turned into screams of passion. He rolled her over, his hands moving from her hair to her breasts. She arched back, loving the feeling of him inside her, his energy and complete dominance. She was his. Completely his. He pushed her up so she straddled his hips. Eyes hungry, he gripped her own, watching her bounce up and down.  
                “You’re going to need a bath of your own after this.” He smirked, running his hands along her body. His touch sent shivers down her spine, leaving tingles that tantalized and teased. She threw back her hair, grinning.  
                “Will you join me for it?”  
“Wouldn’t miss it.”  
  
  
He had no idea what he was doing. Truth be told, he just did what he felt was right, and apparently, it was working. She loved how dominant and forceful he was being, and he loved that she allowed him to take what his body was screaming for him to do. Best of all, she could take the pain he was undoubtedly afflicting.  
                She was no picnic herself. She bit, she scratched. He felt blood dripping down his shoulder where her nails had dug under the skin. Every wound she inflicted left him ever hungrier for her. Ever eager. Her moans, her screams of pleasure were a drug that drove him forward.   
  
                “Do you ever tire?” She smiled finally. Their faces inches apart, laying side by side. Hair tangled together in a matted ball, bodies slick with sweat. Bruises peppered both, and they were sporting various wounds, all minor. All a part of the passion they shared.  
                “Never. Never for you.” He slowed down, reaching for her face. She gazed at him. Her eyes had bewitched him the first moment he looked at her. He likened their color to a field of clover he had seen in Lordearon; an exquisite emerald that blanketed the ground. He ran his thumbs along her cheekbones, down her jawline, watching her expression.  
                “You’re perfect.” She breathed. Varian’s mind was muddled, she was still gripping him incredibly tight; he felt her pulse through their connection. Still, he sucked in a breath at her words. He was far from perfect, a mess of a man, but she loved him…inexplicably.   
                “No, don’t say you’re not.” She countered as he was about to shake his head. With force one wouldn’t expect from someone so delicate looking, she forced him to look at her.  
                “You’re damn perfect to me. And I’m going to make you feel divine…” She squeezed him again. He let out a groan, his head falling back. Soft kisses against his collar sent a shiver down him.  
                “You already do…”  
“What about now?”  
                “Like I’m on air…in the clouds.”  
Her lips were on his. His hands in her hair, letting the soft golden locks fall over them. Tongues together, bodies one. She was just too addicting.   
                “Varian?”  
“Mmmm…?  
                He felt her lean back, starting her routine bouncing. Friction started again, forcing his toes into a curl. He felt the need to take her, to force her onto the bed.   
                He pulled her close, rolling her over. Withdrawing, he forced her onto her belly. She squealed in surprise; it was a very sudden change in the pace they had set only a few moments before. He thrust himself back in, back into the delightful wetness where she clamped him so tightly. He bit her shoulder, tugging at the soft skin. His hands like a vice on her breasts.   
  
He was so loud. So incredibly attractive. He had her pinned on the bed as his thrusted; and he was incredibly close now. He finally clamped down hard on her shoulder, drawing blood for the second time as he came inside her. She squeezed her legs shut around him, increasing the tension, sending him into a tizzy. He moved his hands to her arms where he gripped them tightly.  
                “You’re too much.” It was almost a whine. He was breathless, his face covered in sweat. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. She felt him falling asleep as the seconds wore on.  
                “Sleep, my King.” She breathed. She longed to kiss him, but their positions made it impossible to move. She didn’t want him to leave her. Not yet.   
                “But…dinner is…soon…”  
“You’ll wake up in time for it…just sleep for now.” She rolled her eyes, smiling to herself. Men really did think with their stomachs. His breathing slowed down, and craning her neck, she saw him passed out beside her. Adoration filled her, like a rapidly inflating balloon. Only this one could never pop. She managed to kiss his cheek, before falling into a doze herself; lulled to sleep by the warmth and the love.  
               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something pretty bad happens soon, so I hope you guys like the last of my smut for a long while :) Sorry it's short, but smut usually is. Only so many ways you can say "thrust" "Breasts" and "Passion."


	15. Rending of Cities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cataclysm

Kale could feel something was wrong. He knew something was wrong; the deepest part of him was screaming that the Earth was sick, that things were about to fall apart, and fast. He looked to his allies for answers.   
                He had four black dragons who tolerated him; helped him even with various tasks. Nefarian, his bond since birth. Nalice, the ambassador of the blacks at Wyrmrest Temple. Sabellian, whom he’d brought back from Outland, and Serinar, who had purged the Black Dragonshrine of undead filth only a few years before.  
                They weren’t friends, besides Nefarian. Nefarian was bound to him by a magic thicker than blood. The rest…they hung around, in awe of his knowledge and power, or simply because in a world that hated them, Kale was the only respite to the voices they heard.  
                  
                He found them in the Castle of Mayrder, soaking in the late afternoon rays in his large courtyard garden. Nefarian sensed his approach, and lifted his head in greeting. The rest ignored him.  
                “Have any of you felt it?” Nefarian nodded. He stretched out a paw, raking the ground with his talons.  
                “I have felt…movements. Beneath the soil. The earth cries out in pain.” He screwed up his reptilian face.  
                “Of course…it’s jumbled. It’s not as if I can actually feel the earth anymore.”  
“We’re all children of darkness now, Kale…why do you ask our aid?” Nalice lifted her scaly head, her amber eyes giving Kale a pointed look.  
                “You’re the only ones I can ask…that’s why.” Kale climbed onto Nefarian’s chin appendages, swinging lightly while he thought. It had been a habit he’d carried from childhood to adulthood.  
                “I definitely feel something. A difference. A tenseness in the air.” Sabellion gnashed his teeth, spewing bones onto the lawn. Kale watched him toss the refuse aside.  
                “That’s what I’m afraid of. Your sire is waking up.”

  
“Our sire? Not all of us are children of Deathwing.” Nalice pointed out, prodding him with the tip of her tail.  
                “He’s the sire of your flight…that’s enough for me.” He gazed at them all. It worried him. If Deathwing did reemerge, he would expect the entirety of the Black Dragonflight at his heel. He couldn’t hold onto Nefarian. He worried about the allegiances of the others. They were with him for protection, as well as a shared interest. If Deathwing came back, they may very well betray him for what seemed like the better option.  
                “Would you work for Deathwing? Serve him?” He asked, his voice quiet.  
“I would. It’s a better deal.” Nalice yawned hugely.  
                “We would have too.” Nefarian shook his head, sending Kale swinging. Dizzy, he stepped down.  
“I…I suppose you would.”  
  
He looked at the sky. He worried for his world. Things were changing at a rapid pace. Peace between the Horde and Alliance was nearly broken; Deathwing was stirring. The elementals were in disarray and his allies spoke of betraying him for what they felt was the greater deal.  
  
He just hoped his people would make it out alive.  
Varian finally found some time to spend with Kayleigh, as well as his son. It seemed all the world’s problems had collided at once, leaving Varian little room to breathe, let alone spend time with those he loved. He carried around an agonizing sense of dread; a massive hole in the pit of his stomach that he couldn’t shake.   
                He laid on the floor of the living quarters with Anduin, playing a small game they had created; Chess, but with their own pieces and their own rules. Kayleigh sat on the straight-backed couch, making marks in a sketch book. The quarters themselves were unremarkable; just a square room, painted a peeling yellow. It was by no means elegant or regal; just lived in.  
                “Father. Your move.” Anduin prodded him, looking worried. Varian had been gazing at a spot on the fraying carpet.  
                “Oh…right.” He prodded a piece forward.  
“Is something wrong?” He asked his father, eyeing him with concern. Varian smiled slightly.  
                “Nothing you need to worry about.”  
  
“Oh stop it Varian. Everyone can see something is wrong.” Kayleigh eyed him over her sketchbook. He gave her a look.  
                “What are you working on, anyways?”   
“Eh…just drawing. Plotting on gardens. Planning crops. The usual.”  
                “That’s hardly usual.” Anduin smiled. He nudged a piece forward. Varian’s brow furrowed, his son was winning by a mile.  
                “I have taken my new-found position of…Head Gardener…by storm.” Her lips quirked at the name, and she chuckled. Varian laughed softly. He was glad she was so taken with the job he had given her; she was hardly a woman to sit around and do nothing, and the people seemed to adore her.  
                “Anyways, don’t change the subject, Varian. What’s got you so tied up?” she grabbed her eraser and rubbed angrily at a spot of paper. He sighed, conceding defeat in the game. Anduin whooped softly, grinning up at his father, who mirrored the expression.  
                “Worry.”  
“Doesn’t seem any different than usual.” They all looked up; Harkhan had entered the room, his long red hair pulled back in a loose tail, his beard trimmed and centered. He was equally as massive in his more humanoid form as he was in his Planore form, and stood taller than Varian, who eyed him with disinterest.

  
                “What brings you to the human quarters, Harkhan?” He yawned, trying to stifle the leap of anxiety in his stomach. Something was definitely wrong, but since when was he a medium in such affairs? He glanced at Kayleigh, who was still working on her project, and Anduin, who had crossed to the window, staring out.  
                “Ask if you felt anything strange. Heard anything strange. Just to ask about strange things in general.” At his words, the floor gave a mighty lurch. Anduin fell back, bruising his elbows, and Kayleigh yelped. Varian shot up to his feet in alarm.  
                “What was that!” Screams could be heard outside. He glanced at Anduin and Kayleigh; Anduin was bruised but unharmed, and Kayleigh looked at him in worry. Her eyes told him to go, and go he would.  
  
He ran from the room, Harkhan on his heels.  
  
They hadn’t exactly practiced this type of situation together. The halls and staircases were far too narrow for Harkhan to resume his normal form, so he thundered down the steps after his bond, who emerged into the court room. Guards had swarmed the area. All looked absolutely terrified.  
                “What is it?” Harkhan transformed beside him, and he mounted.   
“What’s going on?” The guards shook their heads.  
                “We dunno sire! A huge red light out to sea! The tides are going crazy; the docks are nearly flooded to the city gates!” Alarm shot through him. He dug his heels into Harkhan’s sides out of habit, though his bond was way ahead of him, already shooting down the hallway. He ignored the guard’s shouts of alarm. Within seconds, a pair mounted upon horses caught up to them.  
                “Stormwind doesn’t see Earthquakes.” He mused. Harkhan’s ears twitched. A steady rain was falling. They stood outside the keep gates, staring out towards the docks. Water flooded everywhere; not just rainwater either. Fish swam at Harkhans ankles.  
                “How far has the sea risen?” He barked.  
“Hundreds of feet! We’re lucky we’re so far up.” Another toppling lurch. Harkhan spread his legs, evening out his weight, but the horses weren’t so lucky. They toppled, sending their riders into the flooded streets. Varian hopped off his bond to help the struggling animals. His hair clung to his face in damp strands, and as he looked skyward, his stomach dropped out beneath him.  
  
A roar, a deafening, paralyzing roar shook the kingdom, and in a sea of fire a dragon emerged from the cloud cover. Its entire body was engulfed in fire, held together by plates of metal. Deathwing.

 The ground was shaking, splitting in two. Cracks appeared in the marble and granite, and Harkhan, unable to stand on four legs, instead chose two. He stumbled towards his bond, who held the reins of one of the horses fast in his hands.  
                Varian watched in agonizing helplessness as Deathwing tore his kingdom apart. In one deft maneuver he calved the entire park district off the cliff, sending it to the depths below. Hundreds of people, including most of the Night Elf population of the city, gone forever. Anger boiled up in him. He made to stride forward, but was held back.  
                “What do you hope to do against that? Are you insane?” Harkhan roared. The air was a chaos of sound; the crunch of earth, the screams of people. The steady beat and crackle of wings. Deathwings cackle as he landed on the front battlements, his claws leaving deep scars in the marble.

  
                “I have come to take what is rightfully mine, pitiful maggots.” From his vantage, Varian couldn’t get a good look; but he hazarded a guess it was the head of Onyxia, hanging at the front gates.  
                “I…” His heart thundered as he blinked back rainwater. He wanted to do something, anything to stop this, but…  
                “You will all burn in the shadow of my wings!” He lifted off, setting districts ablaze as he shot skyward, a bundle in his back claws. Pain, fury, and helplessness shot through him like spikes through his heart. Behind him, he heard a wall of the keep shatter. Fear shot through him, a fresh spike that tore through him. He mounted Harkhan, who with a slight leap, shot back towards the keep, his ears flattened.

 

 

Kayleigh struggled to remain standing as the world toppled sideways. Anduin ran to her side, lifting her up with surprising strength from one so slender. Everything was chaos. Marcus and Gloria came tearing in, their eyes wide with surprise and fear.  
                “What in the five hells is going on?” Marcus shouted. He skittered into the room, his two feet acting much like hooves as he slid over to Anduin, who grabbed him by the shoulder. Gloria went to Kayleigh’s side. The two of them shared a look.  
  
                “Earthquake.” Anduin ducked as bits of the ceiling came loose, raining down on them. Instinctually, the two Planore took shape, shielding their human bonds from harm with their bulk.  
“Stormwind doesn’t get Earthquakes.” Kayleigh replied. She was afraid, yet still somehow composed through it all. Perhaps the amount of protection she had had to do with it. The large airy space was cramped with bodies, most of them furry and large.  
                “Well, obviously, something has changed.” Marcus snapped. The room gave another great lurch, and he grabbed hold of Anduin’s cuff with his teeth, keeping him standing. Screams could be heard outside, as well sounds of destruction.   
                “I have to see what’s going on!” Anduin began to climb on top of Marcus, but Kayleigh stopped him.  
                “No you don’t! You’re staying here!” Anduin made a face.  
“I’ll be fine, I promise…”

  
                “You can’t promise that! We don’t know what is happening!” Worry sickened her; Varian was out there. She would go, she would find out what was happening. And return to protect Anduin.  
                “I’ll go. Promise me you’ll stay where its safe.” She begged him, her eyes pleading. Stormwind couldn’t lose her crown prince. Anduin muttered something under his breath, causing Marcus to look at him in surprise, but nodded. Kayleigh spared him one last look of farewell before flinging herself out in the hallway, running down stairs. The screams grew louder as she neared the courtroom, and finally, as she crested the almighty doors, the walls caved in. Gloria picked her up by the back of her dress and flung her into the court, leaping the rest of the way.  
  
Pain shot through her. She heard Gloria beside her, gasping, nudging her to get up. Bits of the stained-glass ceiling rained down on them, and she blinked, ridding her eyes of the scratching dust.  
                “We can’t stay here. The entire ceiling could come down at any moment.” Gloria murmured. Wordless, Kayleigh nodded. She began to pick herself back up; her ankle was agonizing. She gritted her teeth in pain, when a shadow flew over them. Terrified, she shrank into the shadows, dragging Gloria with her. Another deafening crash; the west wing had caved in. She clung to Gloria’s mane as she walked her into the garden; her flowers were scorched and blackened.  
                “It’s stronger here.” She meant the arching roof and stonework. Kayleigh gasped, clutching her ankle; which must have been injured in her violent fall. She felt Gloria over her, protecting her from whatever lie outside. Kayleigh felt utterly useless. She ought to be out, there helping!

  
                “I have to get out there!” She reached up, pulling at Gloria’s mane, but she yanked it out of her grip.  
                “You’re injured.”  
“You can carry me!”   
                “I don’t want to risk it.” Gloria’s words were final, and Kayleigh lacked the strength to argue.  
Time past in agonizing slowness. All she heard were screams, the crackle of fire and the falling of brick. Shouts of guards and soldiers, the cries of children. Kayleigh’s eyes glanced over her beloved garden; now a ruin of charred black and red. What had happened?  
   
Thunderous hoofbeats slammed on the marble. Gloria’s head whipped up, her ears at attention.  
                “Harkhan.” She breathed. She stepped out of their small hiding place as Harkhan stepped over fallen glass, his heavy hooves crunching it into dust.  
                “Kayleigh! What are you doing down here!” Varian was upon her, lifting her up like a doll. She wrapped her arms around him.  
                “I got it in my head to go after you, but the stairway collapsed…” She broke off. Varian’s eyes were wide with fear. “Anduin is safe inside. I made him promise me. What was that? What caused this? I couldn’t just be an earthquake; the garden is scorched black.” Questions came rapid fire from her throat, and Varian’s brows furrowed. She noticed her lover was in a state she had never seen in him, nor ever wanted to see again. Pain, helplessness laced his features. He was crushed.  
                “It was Deathwing. Deathwing destroyed everything.” His voice was bland, filled with shock and a hint of denial, and Kayleigh had the urge to hug him close. She saw in her mind’s eye a great black dragon, scorching the earth in hellfire.  
                “Kayleigh, we need to get you fixed up.”  
“Gloria and I can handle that. Varian…go do what you have to do.” She kissed him hard on the lips, tasting ash and dust on his skin. He nodded, pressing his forehead to hers, and lifting her astride Gloria. The two Planore were whispering, their muzzles pressed together in a similar gesture.  
  
“Hell has come to Stormwind. I don’t know how we’re to push it back.” He mounted Harkhan, who turned towards the exit.  
                “What else happened? I heard…” She couldn’t describe what she heard. Destruction, the groan of rock and earth. The terrible thundering roar.  
                “The parks gone. He landed on the front gates.” He shook his head, unbelieving.   
“The…the park? Gone?”  
                “I can’t go over it right now. Go. Go find Anduin and keep him safe. Kayleigh knew he desperately wanted to do that himself, but the stairway being blocked prevented him from doing so, and he had other places to be. A city to defend. Citizens to help.  
                “Stay safe, my King…” She breathed, as he galloped out of the court, hair leaving a soaking mess behind.  
  
  
They ended up taking an alternate route to the living quarters.

  
Anduin had lodged himself into a sturdy bath, muttering indignations at being treated like a child once found. Kayleigh was too tired to argue. He guided her to a couch and ran to get Bethilda, who had luckily been in the kitchens; the walls were age old and sturdy. Still, with the shaking of the earth, pots and pans had flown everywhere and the place was flooded with a broken spring.  
                “Hell has broken loose, I swear by it.” She wrapped Kayleighs foot in a splint, locking it tight in bound linens.  
                “That’s what Varian said. The noises I heard…” She shuddered.  
“Is everyone alright?”  
                “All the servants are accounted for, but the guards on watch in the west wing died when it collapsed.” Her voice grew soft, and they both trailed off into silence. Kayleigh noticed the hard lines on her face, wrinkles that grew deeper every day, and hair that grew greyer. She hadn’t noticed Bethilda getting so old. Anduin was staring out the window, watching the fires die down.  
                “I should be out there.”  
“Your father said to keep you put.”  
                “I don’t care! I’m just as capable as anyone else at putting out a fire or digging people out of rubble. I’ve done it before!” His hands were clenched into fists. Marcus, who had been sitting with his head in his hands, looked up, eyes wary.  
                “Anduin…” Kayleigh started, but broke off. What could she honestly say? Varian kept Anduin in a cage, and no one doubted his reasons. Still…it was frustrating for Anduin, who just wanted to prove himself.  
                “Don’t…Just don’t bother. I’ll help clean up the kitchens. At least that’s something.” He scathed, striding out of the room. Marcus looked at Kayleigh and Gloria, before walking after him, looking rather sheepish.

Bethilda continued to fuss over Kayleigh for a bit, before looking up.  
                “Don’t worry about Anduin.”  
“He’s frustrated. I understand him, but…it’s not like I have any sway over him. I’m just…” She tore at her hair, her anxiety and worries coming to the surface in a great wave.  
                “I’m nothing but his father’s mistress. He treats me well, but I can see it in his eyes.”  
“Don’t call yourself such. You’re much more than that, and he knows. Anduin didn’t even know his mother, he can’t pretend to be jealous on her part.”  
                “Anduin is just growing up.”

  
“I barely remember that part of my life…” Kayleigh remarked softly, her eyes sad.  
                “Nor mine…He’ll get through it.” They were silent for a time. Bethilda had finished fussing over Kayleigh’s ankle, and instead stared out the window, her thin hands wrapped in her skirts.  
                “I have seen Stormwind destroyed only once before. I saw the fires, the screams and cries of those around me. I saw a woman get cleaved in two by an orc.” She spoke plainly, without emotion. Kayleigh could see her eyes were wet, however.  
                “He drank her blood. I remember getting pick up by a soldier, heaved onto a boat. After that…” She trailed off, her hand fingering the lace at her neckline.  
                “After that I remember seeing the dying embers of Stormwind. A once glorious city. When I came back, I never wanted to see that again.” She turned, and Kayleigh saw tears streaming down her weathered face.   
                “This Kingdom has been through so much. Our very existence, so far from the others, was in peril. I never wanted this to happen again.” She seemed to be holding in a sob. Kayleigh stood up, wincing slightly from her ankle, and walked over to the other woman. She took her hands, clutching them tightly.

  
                “Stormwind is not lost. We are here. Her walls still stand. Her king lives. We will rebuild, remember those lost. Bethilda, that terrible night **_will not be repeated_**.” Kayleigh had no idea where the words had come from, only that they had burst out of her without prior thought. The servant buried herself in Kayleigh’s dress, sobbing. Kayleigh simply held her.

 

Harkhan dragged a body from the water, his body soaked through; ash and grit had gotten under it and was irritating his skin. The man he pulled was starting to bloat in death; he had been a park dweller. His clothes spoke of high society. He nudged him further onto land with his nose, looking up to see Varian walking with some men. All of them seemed to be speaking over each other, gesticulating wildly. He watched with mild interest as Varian put a hand and nodded to the men, before striding over to his bond.  
                “They want reparations for their damaged crops and stalls.” He looked down at the body.  
“Did you just find him.” Harkhan nodded.  
                “I…” He watched him set his jaw, bending down and picking up the body under the arms. He carried him to a line of corpses. People were wandering around it, looking for their loved ones. He knew his bonds heart was aching, for he could feel it as well. A dull cord, thrumming with heartache and confusion. With a cry, a woman came running up to Varian as he set down the man.  
                “That’s my husband! Buford!” Tears ran down her face as she touched the man’s face. Varian said something Harkhan couldn’t make out, before walking back over to Harkhan. His face was set in a determined factor; scars shone brilliantly in the early morning sun. Anyone who looked at him, who just looked at him and didn’t have the connection that Harkhan did, would see him as a great and powerful leader who was calm and collected under all circumstances.  
  
No. This Varian was barely holding it together.  
  
“Someone is coming. He looks important.” He nudged Varian, nipping gently at his hair. He had hated him at first. Despised his sense of humor, the way he walked. He had hated him for hated his people. Over time…he grew to appreciate him, and after that, grew to love him as a brother. It was a different sort of magic, being bonded.  
  
                Varian nodded, his teeth gritted, before turning. The man, with sandy hair, tired grey eyes and closely cropped goatee eyed him.  
                “Sir, you really ought to get some rest.”  
“Thank you for the thought, Alexston, but I’ll rest when this is done.” Of course. Baros Alexston. Chief Architect of Stormwind. He would be very busy the next few days.   
                “It will get done. We can’t have our King passing out. Despite everything you are, you are still just a man.”  
                It was to Varian’s credit that he was very informal with his subjects, something that had surprised Harkhan. They could speak to him plainly, and he wouldn’t lift a finger in anger. Those in higher castes seemed to think of him more as a friend than leader.  
   Varian turned to look at the keep; its flags billowed in the usual wind, flapping plainly. One of the great flagpoles at toppled, however: a massive spear stuck up, ready to skewer the sky.  
                “I ought to check on them. I will be back. Take care of things, Alexston.” He clapped the man on the shoulder.  Baros grimaced; an attempt at a smile perhaps. Harkhan lowered himself, allowing Varian to mount.  
                “Send my best wishes to Kayleigh and the Prince, sire.”  
“I will.” Harkhan took off, milling through the crowds of people. People shouted after them, reaching to grab onto his fur, or simply pet him. He had grown used to people trying to touch him, even grabbing his mane and tail. It had taken awhile, but it was something that came with the fame of being bonded to the King.

  
                “I find your composure back there to be admirable, Varian.” He announced as they entered a less crowded area. Varian had sagged atop him; Harkhan could feel his ragged breathing, how exhausted he was.  
                “What composure?” Varian lied. Harkhan snorted. He wended his way down the dirt path behind the cathedral, onto the creaking boardwalk, and back onto cobblestones. The Dwarven district was a mass of activity; dwarves and gnomes were coming in droves from Ironforge to help with the cleanup.  
                “You know what I mean, though I won’t speak aloud. Pull your hood up.” He felt Varian pull the hood of his cloak over his head, shrouding him from view. Harkhan didn’t feel like stopping, and was glad Varian hadn’t argued. He wanted so desperately to please everyone, to make sure everyone was safe, well fed, and happy.  
  
It wasn’t possible. There would always be the poor, the hungry, the needy. Harkhan jumped up the keep steps, swishing his tail this way and that. His mouth tasted of ash, of grit and seawater, and the stink of death. It permeated the air. He hated it.   
  
Varian dismounted as they reached the courtroom, and without warning, buried his face in Harkhans neck. Surprised, he pricked his ears, turning his head to look at his bond. He hands were in fists, placed along his mane. His teeth gritted, biting his lip. Harkhan pushed into him. He would be the punching bag, the calming weight. It was good to be needed; especially by a man so many people found to be as solid as a rock.  
  
As soon as it had happened, it was over. Varian straightened, nodded at Harkhan, and started up the stairs.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here begins some very stressing events. Please, if you have any questions about Kale and his merry band of dragons, don't be afraid to ask. I can't really go over his history in this fic, but I love speaking about him.


	16. Life Among Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Varian is overseeing repair efforts, Kayleigh finds out some surprising news.

With all the chaos and disaster in the world, Kayleigh didn’t recognize the signs until she realized she was two weeks late for her monthly visitor. She’d been feeling ill; so ill it took her hours to get out of bed, and napped frequently, often falling asleep with a trowel in her hand as she worked at her garden. Bethilda seemed to figure it out before she did.  
                “Kayleigh dear. Do you think you could be pregnant?” The maid gave her some soothing tea, which she sipped tentaively. Warning bells went off in her head.  
                “I…”  
“Don’t be alarmed. I know you and Varian have…spent time together. If you are pregnant, you’ll have to get married quickly.” Her voice was soothing, and Kayleigh took another sip of the tea, feeling strength pour into her body.  
                “I’ll…I’ll have to tell him. It makes sense, after all…but when, Bethilda? When will I get the chance? I so rarely see him anymore.”  
  
It was true, Varian was only seen at mealtimes and before bed, and even then, barely. The entire world had broken apart, and the wreckage of the park, of the keep, and of the Valley of Heroes was his top priority. Not only that, but their allies had suffered to great extents as well. Loch Modan, a famous Dwarven fishing spot, and been drained when the massive dam burst. The Night Elf town of Auberdine had been reduced to splinters, and Feralas had been partially flooded by the Thousand Needles.   
  
“He should be in today, I read his missives.” She smirked, pushing a stray strand of hair behind Kayleigh’s ears.  
                “Nothing will make him happier. Trust me; it’s what everyone needs. A marriage, and a child.” Kayleigh nodded. The thought of carrying Varian’s child had pleased and terrified her. What if she was a bad mother? This was to be a prince or princess; someone extremely important to the kingdom. Overwhelmed suddenly, she stood up.  
                “I have to find Varian.” Bethilda stood as well, bowing politely.  
“Don’t worry, my dear. He’ll be delighted.”

 

 

Varian was, thankfully, in his office, going over decrees, letters, tax forms, and plans for rebuilding. Harkhan was with him when she entered, a formidable figure standing against the wall, speaking softly to his bond who had his head in his hands. Kayleighs heart broke at the sight of him; tired, ill, stressed to a breaking point. He looked up as she entered.  
                “My Kayleigh…” He murmured, as if not quite believing she was there. She smiled, reaching for his hands.  
                “Harkhan, a moment?” She asked of him, not looking. Harkhan nodded, leaving the room.  
“I know you’re busy.” She started.  
                “Never busy enough for you.” He interrupted, smiling. Dark circles hung low under his eyes. She tucked stray hair behind his ears.  
                “I just have…an announcement.” Nerves tingled up and down her arms. She made to grab a chair to sit down, but Varian simply pulled her onto his lap. He was so warm and comforting, his scent soothed her, giving her newfound energy and courage.  
                “I…” She bit her lip. Why wasn’t it coming out?   
“You’re what.”  
                “This may not be the best of times, but I’m…I’m pregnant, Varian.” She felt him stiffen, and looked up. His face was blank of emotion, but a wide smile broke out across it as he realized her words.  
                “You’re pregnant? You really are?!” She found herself beaming. Bethilda had been right. He was happy. Overjoyed. Ecstatic.  
                “I believe so! I’ve been feeling so sick lately.” He pressed his forehead to hers.  
“I’ve noticed. I’m sorry I can’t be there for you.”  
                “My King…you have more important duties.” He picked her up, spinning her around.  
“This is fantastic…just the news I needed.” He held her hands clasped in his. His eyes danced with happiness.  
                “We’ll have to get married. Quickly, I suppose.” She pointed out. He nodded.   
“Next week.” She added. Varian shook his head.  
                “That’s not enough time to prepare.”  
“Varian, I don’t need a big wedding, I-.”  
                “No. You’re to be Queen. It isn’t about a big or small wedding; formalities must be observed. Besides…” He let her go, eyeing her.  
                “You’ll need a dress.”  
“I just don’t think a grand affair will look…good on the family.” She thought of taxes, and how many people were suffering.  
                “We have our own coffers. We’ll pay for it out of that.” He pulled her close again, kissing her hair. “Don’t worry so much. Everyone will be invited. Enough food for the entire kingdom. Everyone deserves to see you.” She held him close, breathing him in. He had shed his heavy livery for a soft linen shirt and trousers. She could feel the stiff muscle, the beating of his heart. In her minds eye, she remembered running her hands along his naked body, memorizing every inch of its smooth rigidity. She shook herself mentally.  
                “Ok. A month.”

  
The month was a whirlwind of activity. Everywhere Kayleigh looked, someone was there to ask her a question about what she wanted. What food she wanted, what type of flowers. Did she want the archway to be decorated in golds or blues, on and on. Fortunately, Gloria seemed to notice how badly her head ached, and shooed the planners away, ushering her up the stairs. She herded her towards her quarters.  
                “Thank you…I couldn’t stand another moment of that.” Kayleigh collapsed onto the bed.  
“Nobody knows your pregnant. That’s the problem.” Gloria had transformed, and smoothed the covers for Kayleigh.  
                “They can’t know…if anyone were to find out…” She cover her face in shame.  
“There isn’t anything wrong with making love to your mate. I will never understand why marriage makes it suddenly suitable for humans.”  
                “It’s just…it has to do with virtue and dignity.” Gloria shrugged her blonde head, fluffing her bangs.  
                “You need to rest.” She stated. Kayleigh nodded. Gloria turned, and she grabbed her hand.  
“Can you get Varian? If you can find him?”  
                “Wherever my Harkhan is, he is.” She smiled.  
“I’ll fetch him for you.” Kayleigh sighed in relief. Finally, some rest.  
  
  
Varian was juggling several hundred things at once, and it was exhausting. He longed for the days before the Cataclysm when all he had to worry about was taxes…then again, mostly everyone did.  
                Still, the upcoming wedding was exciting, as was the incoming birth of his second child. He spent plenty of times daydreaming about this new baby instead of focusing on his work, and people seemed to notice he wasn’t all there.  
                “Thinking about your future child?” Harkhan whispered in his ear. Varian jumped, snarling at the intrusion. Seeing it was only Harkhan, he softened.  
                “Among other things, yes.” He turned back to the task at hand; monitoring repairs and ferrying questions.   
                “Have you sent her to get fit for her dress yet?” Harkhan whispered, nuzzling him in the neck. Varian reached a hand up and scratched him between the ears.  
                “She’s been complaining a dress costs too much.” He knitted his brows.  
“She’s the Queen for Lights Sake…”  
                “You’re marrying a commoner whose humbleness is off the charts. What did you expect?” his bond snickered, swishing his tail.   
                “I just wish…she understood how much she meant to Stormwind.” Inwardly, he added “To me.”  
“She does. You know that. She’ll get fitted for a dress; she knows she has too.”  
  
  
Harkhan had noted the deep change that had affected Varian the moment the news of the impending birth arrived. He stood taller, seemed happier, and much more optimistic; despite the fact Stormwind was still reeling on the attack from Deathwing. Not only that, but bad news was pouring in on all sides about causalities around the world. The worst news, however, was the Gilneans wishing an audience with Varian about the prospect of joining the Alliance. Varian had taken one look at the missive, snorted in disgust, and left the room, leaving Harkhan to dismiss the courier who had sent it.  
  
  
                “Have you thought about King Greyman-.” He started, but Varian cut him off with a scoff.  
“You know damned well I don’t want anything to do with the coward. The day he’s let into the Alliance will be a sad day for us all.”   
                “I thought the day was already sad.” He smirked. Varian had begun to walk down to the front of the keep, and Harkhan followed.  
                “More sad. Sadder.” Varian shot him a look of disgust.  
“You weren’t there. You didn’t watch them build a wall and isolate themselves from people who needed them. Cowards, the lot of them.”  
                “So, you’re blaming an entire people for the actions of their leader?” Harkhan usually needled Varian on topics such as these; he felt his bond lived in too great an echo chamber; no one dared contradict him besides a few trusted sources. Varian clamped his jaw shut, annoyed.  
                “You’re right. The Gilneans themselves may be fine, but Greymane is not. He cannot be trusted.” He turned, walking down the steps. Harkhan wondered vaguely where he was going, and wondered, with some amusement, if Varian knew either.  
                “Still, the Night Elves seem to trust him.”  
“The Night Elves are sentimental and far too trusting. They weren’t there to accept the full consequences of Greymanes actions. He left Lordearon to fall.” Varian’s hands balled into fists.  
                “He watched Kingdoms burn. All the while safely holed up.” They’d stopped just outside the keep gates. The sun was shining brilliantly, beating down rays of intense heat upon their faces. Harkhans ears pricked, sensing hoofbeats. They turned to see Gloria cantering up to them, her mane flying in the wind. Harkhan grinned, his ears pricking up. He had chosen his mate well.  
                  
                “Varian, Kayleigh’s ill in bed; she wants to see you.” Varian didn’t have to be told twice, he leapt upon Harkhans back and urged him forward. Harkhan longed to throw him off, but the name Kayleigh combined with the word “ill” was not a time to test Varian’s patience. He ran, shooting a sad look at Gloria, who snickered.

  
               

Varian left Harkhan at the stairs in the court room, climbing them two at a time. Anxiety filled him, and by the time he reached his quarters about a million awful scenarios had run through his mind. He pushed the door open, to see Kayleigh dozing on their bed. She was above the bed covers, her skirts acting as a blanket, her hair sweaty and coming undone from its elaborate braid.   
                “Kayleigh?” He whispered, pushing sweaty hair off her forehead gently. She opened her eyes.  
“My beautiful man…” She yawned, stretching. He smiled; she’d never called him that before.  
                “You’ve never called me that before.” She shrugged, adjusting her skirts. He could tell she didn’t feel well, her movements were sluggish and her smile half-hearted.  
                “I’ll soon be your queen, why not make it apparent how beautiful I think you are?” He sat down beside her, pulling her into him. She embraced him gratefully, burying herself in his side.  
                “Were you worried?” She asked, her voice muffled. He nodded, squeezing her slightly.  
“Don’t be. I’m just…nauseous.” She groaned, pulling away.  
                “Can I get you anything?” He worked the leather strings of her corset, pulling it off and tossing it aside. She let him undress her, her shoulders relaxed and comfortable against his hands.  
                “Water…just water for now.” He pulled off her skirts, leaving her in just a slip. Sliding off the bed, he strode over to the water pitcher.  
                “And stay here.” She added. He looked over at her. She lay curled up against the pillows they shared; so often she used him as a pillow, and he’d take both. He couldn’t believe that she was pregnant; it was a lucid dream he figured couldn’t be real. Nothing this wonderful happened to him  
  
Then again, Kayleigh happened. He walked back over, handing her the glass.  
                “I’ll stay.” He rolled onto the bed, pulling her to him. She laid against him, clutching the glass of water which she sipped tentatively, letting him massage her sides and kiss her shoulders.  
                “I can’t believe I’m pregnant.” He chuckled against her skin.  
“Surprised?”  
                “No…I certainly should be its just…” She took a long drink, and turned towards him. She cupped his cheek in one slender hand.  
                “It’s too wonderful. I feel selfish.” Varian shook his head vigorously.  
“Don’t. Don’t feel that way. Light, we deserve this.” He didn’t quite believe it himself; he wanted the child of course, but fully understood what Kayleigh was saying. Why were they, the ruling class so happy when his subjects suffered so?  
                “We do…” She took his hand, kissing it lightly as she laid back against him. Varian held her close, letting her doze against his chest, feeling her heartbeat through her thin slip. Her hair tickled his chin, and he bowed his head, placing his cheek against her own. He prayed to the Light he barely prayed too, prayed that she be alright, that the baby be alright. He prayed for his kingdom, his son be happy and content. He fell into a doze, his hands on her body, protectively covering her belly.


	17. Preperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world doesn't wait for weddings. Chaos and misery continue to spread out in a palpable cloud while Stormwind relishes in the marriage of their King to his Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be on chapter, but it was very long. So I cut it in two. I apologize.

 

 

 

“It’s perfect.”   
  
Kayleigh remarked, her eyes lingering on the exquisite trim and lacing of the wedding dress she was fitting for. Gold from top bottom, the lace was a soft, navy blue. Much different then the usual rose-white of human weddings, but she was to be the queen after all. The family tailor, a middle aged, balding man by the name of Troy Williams, tutted, shaking his head.

  
                “It’s not. We’ll have to start over.” Kayleigh looked at him, aghast.  
“Troy, the wedding is next week! There isn’t enough time, and besides…” She hugged herself, looking in the mirror.  
                “I love it.”  
  
“It’s just not worthy of a Queen! It doesn’t have that oomf, that pizaaz!” Kayleigh smiled wryly.  
                “Troy…I’m hardly worthy of pizaaz. I’m just getting married.”  
“To the King! To our protector!” He approached the dais she stood upon, offering his hand to help her step down. She took it, the smile turning into a grin. Troy was ever a perfectionist. She would never be able to talk him down, and if he said he’d have it done, he’d have it done.  
  
“I’m just worried about the cost.” She turned to him, her eyes wide with apprehension as she entered the dressing room. Troy handed her her previous dress, then stepped outside the screen. Her hand maidens flew to her side at once, unbuttoning and unlacing, freeing her from the constricting fabric and slipping her day dress on.  
                “You paid me for a dress. I gave you a dress. This new dress.” He paused, and she sense him smiling.  
                “Will be free of charge. I simply must get it right.”

  
“Are you sure?” Gloria’s voice. Kayleigh peering over the screen on her tiptoes. Gloria and her looked rather similar, if you forgot the eyes. Glorias were a brilliant shade of blue that pierced those she looked at like an icicle.   
                “I’m more than sure, madam. I can’t have it any other way. I won’t drain Wrynn coffers.”  
“We certainly appreciate the sentiment.” Kayleigh, finally done getting laced up, stepped out from behind the screen. Troy stood there, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He clapped his hands together, grinning.  
                “I suppose you must get back! Luncheon! I promise, I’ll have the dress done by Wednesday.” He bowed low, ushering them out of his shop. Her hand maidens lagged behind, giggling amongst themselves. Kayleigh for the most part let them do whatever they wished, as long as they performed their duties spectacularly. They were grateful for her lenience, and did the job perfectly. Kayleigh patted Gloria, who had transformed in the blink of an eye.   
               

“Do you really think he can get it done?” She asked her, as they walked through the canals back towards the keep. Kayleigh picked her way among the cobblestones, taking in the world around her; Stormwind had gotten so lush since she’d started the gardens. People everywhere had baskets of flowers flowing out their windows; and others had small vegetable gardens next to their front stoop.  
                “I believe in Troy. I’ve seen him work wonders with my dresses.” She replied. She eyed an apple hanging from a tree, and picked it. It was the perfect shade of red, and round all around.   
                “Still, the wedding is in a week.” Kayleigh’s stomach did a backflip. Yes, it was in a week, and she was nervous beyond imagining. Everything was prepared and planned. They’d wed behind the Cathedral, in a small garden surrounded by roses. The archway was even prepped; live roses were painstakingly trained to grow within the slats of the trellis, and decorated it top to bottom. An entire menu laden with savory meats and delicious sweets was written down, and the staff was working overtime just getting the ingredients for it.  
  
She had never seen the Kingdom so happy, so excited. Holidays people usually perked up, but everyone seemed to be extremely happy. She couldn’t help but smile at their elation.   
  
“I found the dress to be too tight. Troy doesn’t know you’re in a way.” She lowered her voice, her muzzle close to Kayleighs ear as they passed a crowd of people, who bowed low. She curtseyed in response, and carried on.  
                “It didn’t feel tight at all. I could breathe just fine.” Gloria pressed her lips together but said nothing. They walked through the streets, a small path being cut for her as people bowed low in her wake. She wondered why the dress wasn’t good enough for Troy; it had been perfectly acceptable to her. She was a bundle of nervous energy. Everything she did was carefully planned and executed; not only was she going to be a mother and carrying a prince or princess, she was also to be the Queen, and was expected to act a certain way.  
  
Gloria nudged aside people who stood in the way or accosted her with questions, which Kayleigh was thankful for. Several people gave her flowers or food items (Though the food had to be unfortunatly thrown away, due to safety.), and many thanked her for what she’d already done, as well as congradualate her on her upcoming wedding.  
  
Not a sad face was in the crowd. The cataclysm had been wiped from the Kingdoms' minds. It felt good, to be doing something that made people happy. They passed through some of the gardens she had helped sow; already they were producing flowers and fruit. Fragrance filled the air, and Kayleigh picked a brilliant blood-red begonia; its petals bursting with color.   
                “I can’t believe how well they’ve grown, in such a short amount of time.” She marveled, lightly brushing the delicate petals with her finger tips.” Gloria sniffed a rose bush, her nostrils flaring around the thorny branches.  
                “Stormwind has a a perfect climate, didn’t you say?”

  
“Yes, but it’s only been three weeks, plus with the rains…”  
                “The rain’s only helped-.” They were interrupted, quite suddenly, by a man stumbling into her. Kayleigh fell backward, bumping into Gloria, who snarled at the man. Kayleigh heard shouted from behind them; high and screeching.  
                “Please sir! I need that gold, it’s all I have!” Bystanders stopped to watch as the man regained his balance, a knife gleaming in his hand and a sack of gold clenched in his fist. He made to push Kayleigh out of the way, but froze when he saw her face.  
                Kayleigh was quite experianced with street thieves. Even before her brief stint of homelessness, she was used to them stealing her wares, or running off with someone elses gold. With strength that surprised herself, she grabbed him by the scruff of the collar. He snarled at her. Gloria whickered, stomping a hoof in irritation.   
                “Get off me.”  
“Guards!” Kayleigh called. They were at her side at once, the altercation drawing them close. The man made a swipe at Kayleigh, who let him go. Gloria had seen enough. She pushed past Kayleigh, clamping her jaws around the shoulder of the man. He howled in pain as teeth bit through leather and flesh.  
                “Gloria! The guards have him. Let go.” Gloria's ears were flat against her neck. She watched her bond release the thief into the wary grip of the guards. Her muzzle was drenched in scarlet. Kayleigh recoiled, feeling sick. Gloria’s ears twirled, facing forwards than backwards in one fluid motion.   
                “My job is to protect you.” She shook her head, sending blood droplets flying. They splattered over her corset and skirts, and Kayleigh reached out a tentative hand towards her bond, brushing blood from beneath her eye.  
“I…it was a bit much, is all.”

  
                “He made a dive at your belly.” Kayleigh’s eyes widened, her hand running reflexively down her stomach. She ought to be used to this level of protection, but never before had anyone ever taken a shot at her like that. She’d never been in danger (From another human being.) before. A gauntleted hand on her arm broke her from her reverie.  
                “My Lady. It’s time to get you back to the keep.” She looked up at a concerned guard, eyes just visible through the slats in his helmet.   
                “Yes. Thank you.” She managed a small smile.

 

She was lead up to the front gates, where the guard left her, bowing deeply, and turning on his heel. Gloria strode ahead, her hips swaying back and forth as she made her way up the gentle slope of the tiled floor of the keep. Kayleigh watched her go, her eyes following the rythmic swaying of her tail, her mind elsewhere.  
  
 She was a target. It had barely hit her when the man took a swing at her, but now it hit her full force. She was a target, and a big one. She might as well be painted bright pink and tied in front of Ogrimmar with a banner screaming “Here I am! The Queen of Stormwind!” She blinked hard, looking up at the sky. It was tinged with orange, the sun just beginning to set. She knew what Varian would say if she expressed her feelings to him; that she couldn’t dwell on such matters, but she couldn’t help it. She began her walk up the slope, hearing the grand oak doors close behind her with a soft thump. The swath of light from outside was cut off, leaving her in semi darkness.

 

She went to find Varian, needing someone that could hold her and tell her everything would be alright, when she ran into Behtilda, looking slightly frantic.  
                “Oh there you are dear!” She clutched at her heart. Kayleigh looked at her, perplexed.  
“I was so worried when I saw Gloria covered in blood! She seemed so put out, wouldn’t even become human to travel up the stares.” She made a face, a mixture of irritation and confusion.  
                “They take up so much space, you know! What happened?” She’d taken Kayleighs hands in her own, clutching them tight. Despite her age, her hands were warm, rather smooth, and strong. Kayleigh returned the pressure.  
                “I’m fine. Just a run in with a thief on our way home.”  
“By the Light!”  
                “It’s fine! The guards took care of him, but…” She bit her lip, hesitating before plowing on. She didn’t have anything to lose.  
                “He took a swipe at me, with a knife, and Gloria just…bit him.” She removed her hands from Bethilda’s, grasping her shoulder as an example. They turned, walking the rest of the ways to the court proper, turning to enter the living quarters of the keep.

  
                “She must have bit hard. I can’t imagine them having sharp teeth.” Bethilda commented. Kayleigh stared.  
“They eat meat. I think they hunt too, though I’m not sure.” Kayleigh would have to ask.  
                “I doubt he’ll have much use for his arm, after that.” She changed the subject.  
“Do you know where Varian is?”  
                “In his office, dear, though I wouldn’t bother him. Things are going very badly on Kalimdor, and we’ve just gotten word of attacks in Lordearon on Alliance settlements.” Her mouth was a thin line.  
                “I’m not a bother.” Kayleigh was gone, her mind racing. Attacks? On what settlements? She hitched up her skirts, thundering the rest of the way up the stairs and outside his office, whose door was ajar. She could just make out Varian, head in his hands, reading a piece of parchment through the slats in his fingers. He looked very withdrawn.  
                Kayleigh knocked softly.

  
“Kayleigh?” He recognized her knock, his head springing up at attention. She entered, crossing the short distance to the desk and enfolding his hands in hers.  
                “I heard their was an attack.” Varian eyed her. He seemed fixed on her corset, and before she could protest, he moved in to grasp the material. She looked down.  
                Blood spatters from the thief ran down her person, like scarlet raindrops. It wasn’t a lot of blood by any means, but Varian recognized it at once.  
“Never mind that. Where did the blood come from?” He kept his tone, light, even cheerful, though she knew udnerneath that he was seething.  
                “Run in with a thief, but-.” She began. He sat up, his blue eyes suddenly alert and angry.  
“What did you do to him? What did he do to you? Where were the guards?!” His voice was steadily rising, and she gripped his hands tightly, urging him to calm down.  
                “Let me finish, Varian.” He closed his mouth, fixing her with a glare.  
“Gloria bit him. That’s where the blood came from. It…went everywhere.” He made a face.

  
                “She bit him?” he sounded revolted, though she caught a hint of please in his expression. She nodded.  
                “He made a swipe at me, but…She defended me. The Guards were there at once. He’s in the Stockades now.” She moved into the kiss him, but he didn’t return the gesture. He simply stared.  
                “So you’re not hurt at all?”  
“Only hurt by the fact you won’t kiss me.” She pouted, which earned her a small smile.

  
                “I’m sorry.” He pulled her hands forward, brushing his lips across hers, before pushing deeper into the kiss. She gripped his fingers tightly in her own, feeling the wear in his fingertips, the rough skin contrasting with her own calloused fingers. Even more, she felt the chapped skin of his lips brush past hers, tasting the soft sweet of the cinnamon candy he loved so much. She felt herself smiling, despite the news. She broke away.  
  
“About the attack…” She began. Varian’s expression turned grave.  
                “Sylvanas has launched an offensive against the Gilneans. Those that have stayed behind are being slaughtered…” He dropped her hands, running his own through his tangled hair.  
 “She’s dropped plague bombs on South Shore. Everyone’s been slaughtered. I…can’t imagine what she’s doing to the survivors…” He hands balled into fists. His momentary calm in her arms was gone, replaced with white hot fury.  
                “We’re expected in Darnassus in a few months. To discuss the Gilneans joining the Alliance.” He sounded disgusted.  
                “A few months?”

  
“Kayleigh, I was bombarded by missives from around the world. Garrosh has started pushing into Ashenvale; Aszhara wasn’t enough. Sylvanas is slaughtering innocent people, the Gilneans are misplaced, I’m…we’re-.” He corrected, eyeing her hastily. “Getting married in a week.” He took a breath, his face set in a scowl.  
                “If only it was in my power. I’d have Undercity wiped clean of that filth.” Kayleigh silently agreed.  
                “What are we going to do about Southshore?” She sat on the edge of his desk, her hand on his back. He sighed.  
                “I can’t do much. Hillsbrad Foothills is infested with Forsaken. I can’t spare the men.” Kayleigh saw how powerless he felt. She set her chin on his shoulder, holding him tightly. He cocked his head to meet hers.  
                “We can postpone the wedding…” She offered. She knew postponing it would cause issues, but to get married at this critical point would look dreadful. Varian blanched, and shook his head furiously.  
                “No. We’ll get married. It’s already set in stone and I won’t fire the people I’ve hired.”

 

His jaw set, Kayleigh knew better than to argue.


	18. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Stormwind Wedding

Despite everything, the wedding date arrived. Kayleigh was hurried to the tailor, where she was met with a flurry of white rose petals and the flamboyant smile of Troy.  
                “My Queen! Today is the day.” She gave him a small smile.  
“I’m not queen yet, Troy.” He flashed a grin. “Technicalities, my dear. Your dress is ready.” He offered her an arm, which she took, feeling odd: Varian never did this; to be quite honest, Varian wasn’t much for gentlemanly pursuits. She found, after extricating herself from Troy’s arm, she didn’t mind. He’d led her into the fitting room, and it took her a moment to notice the gown in the center of the room, so sheer and brilliant it was.   
  
Her jaw hit the floor. It was white as snow, thin and shapely. The bodice of opaque in the front, but in the back a thin silk mesh, showing every curve of the mannequins back. A thin line of pearls covered the seam, which trailed into a masterful train, filled with what looked like peacock feathers. Upon closer inspection, they were soft, extremely detailed swatches of silk. She cocked her head, examining them, and they changed into a rainbow of colors, like a pearls sheen.   
                “This is incredible. How did you manage it?” She ran her hands down the gown.  
“I have friends in the mage district that helped me with the sewing.” He was grinning from ear to ear.  
                “Try it on my dear Queen.”   


 

Handmaidens in tow, they fitted the garment around her. It felt as if she were wearing nothing at all; so light the material was. She felt very exposed.  
                “Are you ready, Lady Kayleigh?” Troy asked from around the partition. She nodded, before remembering he couldn’t see her.  
                “I’ve got it on. I feel almost naked.” She reddened, watching her handmaidens giggle behind their hands as Troy entered.  
                “You have a beautiful figure; you ought to flaunt it.” Kayleigh smiled graciously.  
“I appreciate that, but I doubt Varian would.” She checked herself in the mirror. True, the dress hugged her perfectly, showing off all the good parts and none of the bad. Despite being completely sheer in the back, it showed nothing risqué. It was perfect.  
                “I love it. Thank you, Troy.”

“I look ridiculous.” Varian tugged at his collar, trying to stop the rampant itching that had broken out the moment he put the livery on. White with blue trim, he had only worn it once before, at his coronation, and never planned to wear it again. However, with money being tight, he didn’t feel like standing and buying a new set.  
                It was uncomfortably tight in places; he’d been a smaller man then, and the fabric was stiff from years of hanging in a wardrobe. Harkhan came up behind him, wearing a set of black and white trousers and jacket.  
                “You do. It doesn’t fit you at all.” Harkhan smirked. Varian glared.  
“Why are you bothering to dress up?”  
                “Because these were specially enchanted, and I would like to wear them once in my life.” Varian cocked his head slightly.  
                “Enchanted? You mean to-.”

  
“Not be torn to bits when I transform, yes. Sad part of our existence.” A knock at the door interrupted both of them.  
                “Enter.” Varian called. Anduin entered, dressed in soft livery of blue, white and gold, stamping with the Lion Crest of Stormwind. He at least, fit his garment.  
                “Father? You ready?” He looked excited, to Varian’s relief. He had been worried about Anduin’s take on his marriage for a while now.  
                “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

  
“You look fine.” Anduin grinned. He’d been a central part of their rehearsals for their wedding ceremony, as the bearer of the rings as well as witness. Their Planore sat at the side, watching silently, Gloria’s hair adorned with flowers. Today, she’d be even more adorned. Varian stomach flipped; he hadn’t seen Kayleigh since yesterday; they’d slept in separate chambers for the first time in months. Swallowing his nerves, he managed a small smile at his son.  
                “I appreciate the sentiment, Anduin.”  
“Not sentiment. Truth.” Anduin walked into the room proper. Harkhan looked between them, before striding up, pulling Varian’s hair out of its rough top knot.  
                “Hey!” Varian snarled, wheeling around.  
“I heard her. She said she wanted your hair down.” Harkhan grinned. It was truth; Kayleigh had specifically stated she wanted his hair loose, but he couldn’t imagine why.   
  
    “I suppose we’d better get going, then.” Harkhan grinned. Anduin mirrored the gesture. Despite his nerves, Varian smiled.

 

 

Kale breathed in a deep sigh of contentment, perched on his bench at the wedding. They were just a few pews in front of the rose adorned archway, and Kale found it to be a privilege to be invited to such an event. With gentle waves lapping the shoreline behind them, it felt as though the world couldn’t possibly be tearing itself apart at the seams. Kale himself was under an extreme amount of duress, but he allowed this one moment to poke a ray of sunshine into his bleak existence. Alycia leaned her golden head against his shoulder.

  
                “It is a beautiful day for a wedding. Pity ours wasn’t so grand.” Kale scoffed.  
“It was very grand! The balcony on top of Black Rock Mountain is plenty grand.” He felt her smile.

  
                “I do prefer a blue sky to and orange one.” Kale chuckled, letting his gaze slip from the archway to the guests. Alliance members from across Azeroth had come to the ceremony. He recognized Jaina Proudmoore, sitting in the front row, conversing with her bond. (Or so Kale assumed. The pointed teeth gave the Planore away.) Dressed in a gown of deep purple, she seemed to be enjoying herself. Theremore had been in increasingly under threat from the Horde, and Kale was grateful she had some time to escape all the troubles. Turning his head, he recognized several rows of dwarves, most of them Bronzebeards. However, a few Wildhammers, and even some Dark Irons, were attendance. Beside them, a few rows to the front, sat the gnomes. Gelbin Mekkintorque among them, reading a program with one monocle’d eye. Kale craned his neck, searching the Dwarven section for Brann Bronzebeard, but he seemed to not be in attendance. A shame.  
  
“Move over, runt.” He was pushed aside by an imposing, dark skinned man. Alycia scowled, but Kale grinned.  
                “Nefarian. Good of you to finally join us.”  
“I wasn’t invited.” The Dragon pointed out, his face expressionless.  
                “I’m allowed to bring a guest.” Kale pointed out. This earned a smile from his bond, who turned. Eyes normally the color of lava were dyed a deep purple for the ceremony, and his normally unruly hair was slicked back across his head.  
                “I see you’ve done something about your appearance.”  
“Don’t make me wring your neck. You’ve done nothing about yours.” Alycia chortled.  
                “Kale has effortless looks. You, however…”  
“I’m a dragon. We don’t usually give a damn.” Kale opened his mouth to reply, when Alycia hushed him, his eyes turned down the aisle. Kale turned to see Varian striding down the cobblestone path, his back straight and expression neutral. Several people bowed their heads, a few of the dwarves cheered. Harkhan walked behind him, a grin plastered across his chiseled features. Anduin paced alongside his father, somehow managing to look even more regal.  
  
                “He looks nervous.” Alycia whispered in his ear.  
“More than that. I don’t think his first wedding was anything more than a formality.” Kale replied. He tried to catch Varian’s eye, but the King was studiously avoiding his gaze. A pity, Kale thought. He had forever tried to gain the mans respect, only to be rebuffed at every opportunity; though, he couldn’t really blame him.

The chatter died down as the Archbishop Benedictus appeared, bedecked in flowing robes of white and red. To Kales eyes, however, he noted shadow following the bishop wherever he went. He blinked; the shadow disappeared, but an aura lingered around the man, one that left a bad taste in his mouth. He shook it off as the symptom of too much time spent in a dim room, reading by candlelight.  


Kale exchanged whispers here and there with Alycia, his mind elsewhere. He thought about the importance of marriage in various societies.; those that marriage for love, those that married for power and those that married for profit. Planore never really married at all; he married Alycia in a traditional human ceremony only for the benefit of his allies. They just didn’t see the same semblance. However, he could appreciate when a couple decided to bind themselves to one another for all eternity. It meant something, in a world where eternity could be cut awfully short.  
  
“Where is your mind now, runt?” Nefarian growled. Kale smiled. Nefarian could always tell when his mind wandered.  
                “Thinking about the importance of marriage in socie-.”  
“Nevermind, I don’t care,” His bond turned away, and Kale grimaced, turning towards his wife. Alycia was a beautiful woman; surely more beautiful than the soon to be queen. Blonde, regal, with a permanently haughty expression that belied her otherwise good natured personality.

  
                “Do you miss Nyota?” He asked. Their son was spending time with his own bond in the Caverns of Time. Being a little older than two, they didn’t want to bore him with a long wedding ceremony.  
                “I do. Very much so. His precociousness is what keeps me going when you lock yourself in your library for days on end.”  
                “Touché. You know, you can pick the lock. I don’t ever remember setting it.” She waved his remark away.

  
                “No. I know how important your studies are. I…” Her words were trailed off by a sudden jolt of piano. Several people gasped, and Kale’s head swiveled around as if on a pivot, turning to face the entrance to the garden.  
                Lady Kayleigh stood at the entrance, a grand smile plastered on her rosy cheeks, long hair piled on top of her head. Bedecked in a swooping gown which trailed on the ground like the feathers of a peacock, she made her way up the aisle, followed by Gloria, who resembled Kayleigh, though in a gown of far lass stature. Bringing up the rear were two handmaidens, doing their best not to be noticed as they picked up her train and fell in line beside her.   
                Kayleigh rushed towards Varian, forgetting protocol., grasping his hands as she met him. Kale reached for Alycia’s hand and gave it a squeeze. He remembered his wedding well.   
                “She’s beautiful.” Alycia murmured. Kale nodded silently, though added, as an after thought.  
 “No one is as beautiful as you.” Alycia went scarlet.  
  
  
Kayleigh’s insides were positively squirming with many thousands of worms, each writhing to eat its way out. She held her composure as she walked down the aisle, though when she saw Varian standing there, his hair down, eyes wide and mouth agape as he saw her, she couldn’t help it. She needed to see him, needed to feel his hands in her own.  
                “You’re supposed to walk to see me.” He teased, lifting a hand to pull on one of her elegant curls draping out of her hair. She grinned.  
                “I couldn’t help myself. You look-.”  
“Embarrassing. You, however…” He gazed at her, his eyes traveling down her neckline, resting at her ample bosom for a moment, before trailing down.  
                “No. You look perfect, my King.” She wanted to say more, but from a look from Benedictus, she fell silent. Varian smiled sheepishly. The piano died down, leaving the garden in absolute silence apart from bird song and the occasional shift of a seat.

  
                “We are gathered here today, under the light, to witness a union.” Benedictus’s voice was clear, ringing out over the crystal lake, out over the tremendous crowd that not only filled the garden, but spilled into the cemetery and beyond.  
                “A union of two souls, brought together by the Lights glory, the Lights strength, the Lights passion for living.”  
                Kayleigh’s focus slipped from his words; she was too transfixed on Varian. He looked so young and carefree. A broad smile on his face as he gazed at her, his eyes slipping from her to the Bishop every now and again. The white livery made him look so much different than the loose linens she was accustomed to seeing on him, or the massive battle armor he wore during ceremony. She so badly wanted to kiss him, but had to wait. Every minute crawled by like hours.  
                “King Varian Wrynn.” He said at last. Kayleigh’s mind shifted back to focus on the task at hand. Varian nodded. A dwarf whooped his appreciation.  
                “Do you take this woman, Kayleigh Summerdale, to be your Queen, your wife, your light under the Light?” Kayleigh watched him, watched a smile play across his lips, the light dazzling in his brilliant blue eyes as he stated;  
                “I do.”  
“Kayleigh Summerdale, do you take King Varian Wrynn, to be your husband, your light under the Light?” Kayleigh nodded, before stating as clear as she could muster.

  
                “I do.”  
“And are you prepared to take on the burdens of being Queen, of supporting your husband through times of war, and through times of peace?”   
                “Of course. I do.” She was prepared to do anything to be at Varian’s side. She felt his hands, warm and comforting around her own, give hers a squeeze. Benedictus repeated the same words to Varian, who shifted slightly, his hands gripping hers tightly as he pledged his oath. The Bishop smiled broadly, raising his hands in a broad arc, as if to encompass the world.   
                “I pronounce you Husband and Wife. Queen to his King! Welcome to the Throne, Queen Kayleigh Wrynn, our brightest star!” Kayleigh flushed a brilliant scarlet. Before she could react, Varian was upon her, swooping her up in a embrace. She returned it immediately, her hands running up around his shoulders, around his neck, her lips on his. Cheers and woops were drowned out as she kissed him.

  
                It was over as suddenly as it began. Varian drew away, almost hesitantly, though clutched her just the same. She pressed herself into him, feeling the heat of his skin through his livery against her bare back.  
                “I think they’re happy.” He mused. She giggled, pressing her cheek against his chest, staring out into the crowd. The words rang true; they were happy. Not a scowling face was seen. Jaina clapped vigorously, tears dripping down her cheeks. To the right, out of sight from the normal crowd, Valeera and Broll could be seen, cheering and fisting the air.  
                “Let’s go meet our guests.” Kayleigh finally said, taking his hand and walking him down the path. Varian acquiesced.  
                “All thousand of them?”   
“Every last one.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally past my writers block! I can start writing this in earnest again!!!


	19. Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lively Reception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the formatting. Ao3 slaughters all my dialog formatting and I'm too tired atm to fix it.

 

It was a lively celebration indeed. Guests came from all over the world to witness with the wedding; Kayleigh was half pressed to greet and thank them all. Thankfully, Varian seemed to be accustomed to matters such as these. He handled his guests with ease; even the rowdier among them. Kayleigh, however, grew flustered at times, especially when guests asked questions she wasn’t ready for.  
  
They for the most part stood in one place near a tinkling fountain set up for the occasion, hand in hand, while dignitaries came to greet them. First among them was Kale Zaxon and his wife, Alycia. Nefarian, who presently took the form of a dark-skinned human, stood a few paces back, his gaze on his bond.  
                “I don’t remember inviting Nefarian, King Kale.” Varian Kale cocked his head, his shaggy, sandy hair flying into his face.  
                “Nefarian does what he wants. I promise you, he won’t do anything rash.” He grinned, his sharp canines catching the light as he changed the subject.  
                “Beautiful ceremony, I must say.”  
“I’m a bit jealous, myself.” Alycia nodded to Kayleigh, who looked up at the taller woman in somewhat awe. She was at least a foot taller than her, her golden tresses pinned high to her head. Every bit a warrior, muscles bulged from beneath the sleeves of her plum colored dress. Kale grimaced, staring ahead.  
                “To be wed beneath a blue sky seems to be a privledge. Varian knitted his brows in slight confusion, but Kayleigh laughed.  
                “You were married in the Burning Steppes!” The land had been a scarred messed only a few years ago, but with the Planore settling and Kale’s many contacts, it was slowly healing into something resembling the Redridge Mountains.  
                “Don’t you have a son?” She asked, squeezing Varian’s hand tight. Kale looked at her, blue-green eyes dancing.   
                “Yes. Nyota. He’s too young for a wedding; we didn’t want him disrupting the ceremony, so he’s spending time at the Caverns of Time.” Seeing their confusion, he added.  
                “The home of the Bronze Dragonflight.”  
“So he doesn’t have black dragon allies like yourself?” Varian asked. She could tell he was genuinely intrigued.  
                “Apparently not. Good thing too; there are very few left and none of them I find suitable to be the bond of my son.” He eyed Varian with eyes much too wise for their owner.  
                “How are you and Harkhan faring?” Varian smiled, rather forcibly, Kayleigh noticed.  
“Well enough. I thank you for…introducing us.”  
                “You got him to wear a saddle; I find that remarkable.”  
“Took some convincing, let me tell you.” As if on que, Harkhan joined the conversation, seemingly materializing from thin air. Kayleigh blinked.  
                “I’m still not convinced the saddle is completely necessary, but I do look fabulous wearing it.”  
“Where did you come from?” She asked, staring.  
                “I’ve been lurking.” He flashed a grin. She noticed his clothes; specially tailored and designed not to only hold up after he transforms, but fit the saddle as well.  
                “Well, don’t let us take any more of your time.” Bowing his head, Kale detached himself from the group, his Queen following him. They made a good pair, she thought. Kale with his odd half-stepped gait and Alycia with her straight backed elegant walk. Strange, how they connected.  
  
“Weird pair.” Varian mirrored her thoughts. She laughed aloud.   
                “I was just thinking that. How did the two of them meet?”  
“They met when Kale brought us back to Azeroth. I’m not sure how they fell in love; Alycia is nothing if not a warrior, and Kale is just the opposite.” Harkhan supplied, picking a champagne flute off the tray of a passing waiter, before once again disappearing into the crowd.  
  
Kayleigh leaned her head against Varian’s shoulder, listening to the sounds of laughter, of excitement, and the bubbly singing of birds chirping overhead. A musical voice met their ears.  
                “It was a beautiful wedding, King Varian.” Kayleigh turned. Brilliant blue hair and dark blue skin met her eyes. She was momentarily taken aback; she had only seen Night Elves in passing, never having had the chance to meet one properly. To meet the High Priestess, as well as her esteemed husband, was a real treat. Indeed, the pair seemed to have materialized out of thin air; the blended in well despite their height.  
                “Thank you, High Priestess.” Varian inclined his head graciously.  
“I’m pleased to see you arrived safely.” Kayleigh craned her neck as she spoke; she was so much shorter than they.  
                “Neither of us are very accustomed to sea travel; but we managed.” The Archdruid lowered his gaze to Kayleigh, who managed to smile through her nerves. It had only been recently that these two had been married themselves; after ten thousand years of courtship. Much too long a wait, she thought.  
                “It is good to finally meet you, Queen Kayleigh.”  
“You as well, Archdruid. I’ve only heard of you in tales.”  
                “They’re highly exaggerated, I assure you.” It was a strange thing, standing and speaking to a people lived such long lives. They encompassed hundreds of human lifetimes, and yet, found themselves at ease among them.  
                They chatted a bit. Kayleigh learned a few things about the couple; but what she walked away with was that they were completely ordinary. Despite their very long lives, and their long time apart, both seemed just as in love as they were ten thousand years ago. They excused themselves, not wanting to hold up the line, and disappeared among the crowd.  
  
The next few hours passed slowly. Kayleigh seemed to greet hundreds of people; many of whom said the same thing repeatedly. She didn’t mind; she was grateful for their support, but the hours seemed to crawl by. Her stomach growling, she excused herself, and Varian followed, no doubt wanting to get away himself.  
  
“Starting to get the feel of being Queen?” He whispered in her ear as they passed the buffet table. Kayleigh smirked, entwining her hand in his own once more.  
                “Unfortunately, yes.” She made to grab a plate, but Varian stopped her, taking her hand and leading her to a table.  
                “We don’t serve ourselves.” He whispered. She frowned.  
“Varian, I’m starving.” Pregnancy seemed to be creeping up on her alarmingly fast; she was constantly hungry, and no amount of sleep seemed to ease her tiredness. He gave her hand a squeeze.  
                “Won’t be long.”  
Guests trickled in, saying hellos and congradulations. Among Kayleigh’s favorite was the dwarves, who cracked jokes and spoke of normal, every day things.  
                “Your gardens are spectacular, m’lady.” Muradin Bronzebeard commented, his beard twitching as he smiled. She grinned broadly.  
                “I cannot take all the credit; I’ve received a lot of help from the people.” Muradin waved her humble remark away.  
                “Ya have ta take credit where its due, Queen Kayleigh! Ironforge don’t have much in the way of green; ya have ta come to Stormwind to see that!”  
  
Anduin, who’d been greeting guests for over an hour, sat down at the table shortly after, positively sagging.  
                “I’m starving.” He grimaced, rubbing his hands together under the table. Marcus joined him, his pale hair blending in with the white brick of the buildings behind him.   
                “I think they’re making our plates now.” Marcus turned in his chair, eyeing the cooks. Kayleigh rolled her eyes.  
                “We should just be able to serve ourselves.” She complained, which earned her a sigh from Varian. She was impressed by his continued posture; straight back and tall. She righted herself self-consciously. She’d been tutored in etiquette, of course, but it was all so much to remember.  
                “After lunch, we dance. You ready for that?” She smirked at him, pecking his cheek. She felt his jaw tighten. Varian had been lamenting from their first rehearsal about how horrible of a dancer he was. She couldn’t imagine it; he was a perfect fighter. Light on his feet, capable of moving any which way to maneuver on the battlefield. It wasn’t much different from dancing.  
                “I’m ready to do anything with you. Even dance.”  
“I’m sure you’re fine-.”  
                “I can dance just fine. I just hate it.” She was taken aback. He’d said the opposite before.  
“Why?” She asked, her head cocked. He turned to look at her. Blue eyes caught the sunlight, blue eyes that dazzled and shone.  
                “I look foolish. Or I feel I do.” She smiled.  
“One of the very few things you feel self-conscious about, and its dancing?” He shrugged, watching as the waiters hauled massive treys of food their way.   
                “Don’t worry about. It’ll all be over soon.” He leaned in close, wrapping a comforting arm around her.  
“Precisely what I don’t want.

 

Dinner was a huge feast of roast pork, beef, and chicken, heaping mounds of vegetables and salads, and savory casseroles. Joining them for lunch was Muradin, back from his minor excusal to greet some fellow dwarves, Jaina Proudmoore, who engaged Varian in discussion about present matters.  
                “I’m telling you, the attacks are not being condoned or pushed by Garrosh or his allies…”  
“Jaina, it doesn’t matter. What does matter is they happened, and he’s doing nothing about it.”

The High Priestess and Archdruid joined them as well, eating plates of foreign vegetables Kayleigh wasted no time in asking about. She set down her fork, just as the sun began its steady creep towards the horizon. The constant gentle harp was replaced by a band. It was time for the reception to wind down; and it was also time for a dance. Usually weddings included a host, but with the attendance, this was forgone in the interest of time.  
                “Father?” Anduins voice rose above the instruments and chatter.  
“Son?” Varian’s head swiveled around, fixing on his only child. Even at this pivotal time in his life, Kayleigh mused, his biggest worry was of his son. She smiled, watching him.  
                “Wasn’t there to be gifts? I don’t see any.”  
“I decided to have them delivered to the keep. We’ll open them later.”  
                “Yeah, I guess it would take too long.” Marcus and he put their heads together in gentle conversation, while Kayleigh took her husband’s hand.  
                “Ready to get this over with?” She teased. He chuckled.  
“You act like I can’t stand it. C’mon.” He hoisted her up, kissing her lightly before leading her to a small clearing. Music began; an upbeat fiddle over piano. Kayleigh was nervous; there were hundreds of people in attendance, and she’d never danced before their rehearsals. Eyes upon her, she did her best to ignore them, instead focusing her attention on Varian, who, despite his obvious nerves, looked calm to outside eyes. Locking one hand around her hip, the other clasping her one, he swept her into the clearing.  
  
He was an elegant dancer. Very quick on his feet, he guided her movements, never taking his eyes off her.   
                “You’re a lot better than you give yourself credit for.” She commented. Other couples started to join them, giving the newlyweds a wide berth.   
                “I never said I was terrible.” He grinned. “Just don’t like doing it. Though I can always change.”  
“I like you just the way you are.” It was a moment of peace in a very nervous day. Kayleigh laid her head on his chest, her eyes closed, listening to the soft tinkle of laughter, the beat of the music. Around her she heard scattered conversations, all surrounding the newlyweds.  
                “It is good to see the King finally smiling again.” She heard from an elderly gentlemen. She opened an eye, trying to find him, but his voice was lost among the crowd.  
                “She’s the luckiest woman in the world. What I’d do to be in her place.” A woman remarked, her voice high and clear over the strings. She felt herself going red.  
                “You hearing what they’re saying?” Varian murmured, smiling into her ear.  
“Yes. You’re the first thing on they’re minds.” He chuckled, shaking his head.  
                “On the contrary, my Queen, it’s you.” He scooped her up, lifting her as if she was a mere doll, and carrying her off the clearing. People stared as they went, bowing their heads, smiling politely. Dwarves whooped and hollered. As he set her down, her head swam, and she clutched him instinctively.  
                “You alright?” He asked, his grin turning to a frown of concern.  
“I’m fine…just hot. Been a long day.” She smiled. “A good day. But a long one.” He eyed her for a moment more, before motioning to someone out of sight. As if summoned, Harkhan appeared. Flushed from dancing and his hair astray, he had a wild grin on his face.  
                “We’re going to head back to the Keep.” Harkhan raised a brow, his grin fading somewhat.  
“Why?”  
                Varian cocked his head in response, glancing at Kayleigh. Harkhan somehow understood.  
“Alright. But she needs to toss her bouquet. Can’t forget that. The ladies of the kingdom won’t let you live it down.” Kayleigh suddenly beamed.   
                “I forgot! Where is it?”  
“Gloria has it. I’ll find her.” He pushed his way back into the crowd.  
                “You sure we can just up and leave?”  
“Truth be told, Jaina told me a few things I’d like to deal with immediately, and just as well…I don’t want you exhausting yourself.” Turning away and eyeing the crowd for Gloria, she rolled her eyes. She hated Varian’s coddling, but she had to admit, he had a point. Pregnancy took a lot out of her; everything seemed to be a bit more tiring than before. Gloria emerged just then, toting Harkhan by a hand and carrying a massive bouquet of wildflowers. They had been grown and harvested by Kayleigh herself, and she took the beautiful bundle with eyes wide.  
  
Gloria’s walk through the crowd and garnered quite a bit of attention, and already there was a large mob of young women, all clamoring to catch the flowers.   
                “You all ready?” She asked, yelling over the chatter. Her voice cracked, and going red, she heard Varian chuckle.  
                Turning around, she tossed, taking his hand in a vice grip and dragging him forward. He grunted, turning to Harkhan.  
                “Keep an eye on Anduin for me.” Harkhan nodded, his eyes on the gaggle of girls who were clamoring over the flowers.  
                “He’s safe in my hands. Go. Take care of yourselves.” Kayleigh pulled him out of the reception area, through a path creating by guards who disguised their leaving.  
                “Whats with you?” He laughed, fending her off as she rounded on him, face red. She let out a laugh.  
                “You laughed at me! When my voice cracked!” She batted him, walking away down the rough-hewn cobblestones. He caught up in a stride, taking her hand.  
                “It was endearing, what can I say?” She smirked, continuing her walk towards the keep. It was so much calmer. The streets were entirely empty of any soul other than a stray cat, and the late afternoon sun shone low. Their shadows danced and flickered as they walked.  
                Varian suddenly picked her up, kissing her hard. Despite her surprise, Kayleigh pushed deep into the kiss. So much passion, so much intensity.  
                “You know what’s coming, don’t you?” She grinned, her mouth leaving kisses up his jawline. His hands roamed her body, running along her bare back and down her silken sleeves.  
                “Been thinking about it all day…” She left a kiss on his cheek, pulling away ever so slightly. Now that she was pregnant, it seemed silly to not make love whenever they wanted. They had no barriers, no reason to not enjoy each other whenever they had the chance. Varian seemed to want nothing else, something she was only too willing to oblige him on.  
                “C’mon then.” Grabbing his hand, she dragged him through the empty streets of Stormwind, towards the waiting castle.  
  
   
  



	20. Hi! I'm Alive and Willing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An "I'm alive" little blurb.

The Dickhead Worgen want to join the Alliance.  
  
Sorry about the near infinite hiatus this story has been on. Varian’s death…really made me kinda freeze everything about it. I’ve grown really attached to Khadgar, as well. I’m super glad you all seem to love Khadison; they are SUCH an amazing couple.  
  
But Varian and Kayleigh sturdy rocks in a storm tossed sea. After his death, she goes into a deep state of depression. The only thing keeping her from just…walking away from it all, is her son Llane, Anduin, and of course, Olivia. She feels she needs to be there for Anduin, as well.  
  
But she holds no power. After Varian dies, she loses her crown. All her power was attached to him. She sorta ices over, but her depression does go away. Varian visits her in her dreams; an Emerald dragon gives her an amulet of a sort that lets her visit him when she sleeps. So, she has that.  
  
  
But, where did we leave? Consummating the marriage? Oh yes, they did that. No, I won’t write about it. Two smut chapters back to back is a bit much. But, just know, it was passionate and rough. Now, we have to follow the canon storyline. Kayleigh is pregnant, and because of this, Varian is fiercely protective. Not to mention, we’re still dealing with the after affects of the cataclysm, Garrosh’s warmongering, and the problems in the north. So Varian has a lot on his plate, a teenage son, a pregnant wife, and a kingdom who is starving and clamoring for change. *lets out breath* Damn. That’s a lot. But he manages. I wanted to update ya’ll, before releasing an official chapter. Also, please check out my How to Train Your Dragon fic! It’s extremely well done, and I’m very proud of it (Which is rare for me, I normally hate all my past work!) I promise this story will come off hiatus as soon as possible. 


End file.
